El infierno de Victoria
by Dani001
Summary: La enigmática y atractiva profesora Victoria Vega es una mujer torturada por su pasado y orgullosa del prestigio que ha conseguido. Cuando la virtuosa señorita West se matricula en el curso de doctorado que Tori imparte en la Universidad de Toronto, la vida de esta cambia irrevocablemente. ATENCION G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

/

Prólogo

Florencia, 1283

De pie junto al puente, el poeta observaba a la joven que se acercaba. El mundo se detuvo al ver sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, y su pelo castaño, peinado formando elegantes ondas.

Al principio no la reconoció. Era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos gráciles y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insustancial.

«Y ahora aparece mi bendición»

Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, hastiado del mundo, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato.

Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla que vacilaba justo delante de él. El corazón se le desbocó mientras aguardaba, sin resuello. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura.

Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió henchírsele el corazón, mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho.

Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba.

La gran alegría que había sentido al reencontrarse con ella se vio empañada por la tristeza de no saber si volvería a verla nunca más


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

**Bueno aqui les trago una historia que son una adaptación****de un libro es un G!P Tori este es solo el primer libro ya que total son tres libros este se llama El infierno de Victoria, si por si las dudas ay en la categoria faberry estan estos libros y para cualquier duda yo hable con la escritora que tiene estos libros aptados y los podia publicar y ella se dijo que no ay problema bueno eso es todo espero les guste.**

/

Capitulo 1

- ¿Señorita West?

La voz de la profesora Victoria Vega atravesó el aula en dirección a la atractiva joven de cabello negro sentada en las últimas filas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia la profesora, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo.

Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y su boca de labios gruesos. Era una de esas mujeres guapas de aspecto duro, pero en esos momentos su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

- Ejem.

Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención de la joven, que levantó la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia la profesora.

Ella siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos marrones y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita West. Si le apetece unirse a la clase - añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.

El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En éstas se leían preguntas del tipo «¿Qué mosca le ha picado?», pero ninguno dijo nada. (Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación)

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión enseguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos marrones. Los de ella estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de conejito asustado.

- ¿Habla nuestro idioma, señorita West? - se burló la profesora.

A una chica morena sentada a la derecha de ella se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el conejito asustado, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista de la profesora.

- Dado que la señorita West parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

La belleza morena sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a la recién llegada, se volvió de nuevo hacia la profesora Vega y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a ella no le habría gustado nada que lo hiciera.)

La profesora frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. El conejito asustado parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras seguía tomando apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró.

Más tarde, mientras la profesora Vega seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre el diccionario de italiano del conejito asustado. Al principio ella no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos.

Al verla, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Vigilando la espalda de la profesora, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

Vega es una imbécil.

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándola se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonreía.

No fue una sonrisa de las que dejan los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hacen aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y amistoso.

- ¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita West?

Los ojos de la nueva alumna se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesora.

Sin atreverse a enfrentarse a la profesora Vega, ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

- Ha sido culpa mía, profesora. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos - dijo el chico, tratando de protegerla.

- Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Beck. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda de la señorita West. Ah, y ¿señorita West?

La cola del conejito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia ella.

- La espero en mi despacho después de clase.

Al acabar el seminario, Jade West guardó apresuradamente el trozo de papel dentro del diccionario de italiano, junto a la entrada de la palabra asino, imbécil.

- Siento lo que ha pasado. Soy Beck Oliver - la saludó su amable compañero, tendiéndole una enorme mano.

La joven se la estrechó y Beck se maravilló de lo pequeña que era la de ella comparada con la suya. Podría rompérsela con sólo doblar la muñeca.

- Hola, Beck. Yo soy Jade. Jade West.

- Encantado de tenerte por aquí, Jade. Siento que Vega se haya comportado como una gilipollas. Ahora entenderás por qué su apodo es La Profesora, con mayúscula - dijo él, con no poco sarcasmo.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y volvió a centrarse en sus libros.

- Eres nueva, ¿no? - continuó Beck, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Acabo de llegar de la Universidad de Saint Joseph.

Él asintió como si la conociera.

- ¿Has venido a hacer un curso de doctorado?

- Sí - Señalando hacia las primeras filas, añadió - Ya sé que no lo parece, pero teóricamente estoy estudiando para especializarme en Dante.

El chico soltó un silbido de admiración.

- Entonces, ¿estás aquí por Vega?

Ella asintió y, al fijarse en su cuello, Beck se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le aceleraba. Como no encontraba una explicación para ello, se olvidó del tema, aunque más tarde volvería a acordarse.

- Tiene un carácter difícil, por lo que no tiene demasiados alumnos, pero es mi directora de tesis. Y también el de Christa Peterson, ya la conoces.

- ¿Christa?

- La coqueta de la primera fila. Es su otra alumna de doctorado, aunque su auténtico objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Vega. Acaba de llegar y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble.

Jade asintió, pero no dijo nada.

- Christa no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Toronto - explicó Beck, que fue recompensado con una sonrisa preciosa.

Se dijo que iba a tener que hacer sonreír a Jade West más a menudo. Pero eso tendría que esperar, de momento.

- Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando.

Jade guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en la vieja mochila L. L. Bean que la había acompañado desde su primer año en la universidad.

- Ejem, no sé dónde está su despacho.

- Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y salió del aula.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que La Profesora había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedó delante, nerviosa, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y levantó el puño. Justo entonces, oyó:

- Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. ¡Estaba en clase! - exclamó la voz enfadada que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar - ¡Porque era el primer seminario de este curso, idiota, y porque la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba bien!

Jade se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, la profesora Vega estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que decidió huir y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde.

Pero justo entonces la oyó sollozar. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse.

- ¡Claro que habría querido estar allí! La quería. Claro que habría querido estar allí - Le llegó otro sollozo desde detrás de la puerta - No sé a qué hora llegaré. Diles que voy de camino. Iré al aeropuerto y tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no sé cuándo llegaré.

Otra pausa.

- Lo sé. Diles que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho... - Su voz se perdió entre sollozos y Jade la oyó colgar el teléfono.

Sin pensar, se asomó.

La mujer, de treinta y pico años, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y lloraba con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Jade vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho. Y sintió compasión.

Quería acercarse a ella, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que lo sentía mucho. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería secar las lágrimas de aquellos expresivos ojos marrones y verlos volverse hacia ella con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, sólo para confortarla.

Pero verla llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, la dejó clavada en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que se había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió:

Lo siento. Jade West

Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en la jamba de la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente.

La timidez no era el rasgo más característico de Jade. Su mayor cualidad, la que la definía como persona, era la compasión, algo que no había heredado de sus padres. Su padre, aunque era un hombre decente, tenía tendencia a ser rígido e inflexible. Su madre, ya fallecida, no había mostrado compasión hacia nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera hacia su única hija.

Victor West era hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante popular y, en general, apreciado por sus vecinos. Era conserje en la Universidad de Susquehanna y jefe de bomberos de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Dado que el departamento de bomberos estaba formado íntegramente por voluntarios, Victor y el resto de sus compañeros estaban de guardia permanente. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad y le dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía, lo que implicaba que no paraba mucho en casa, ni siquiera cuando no había ninguna emergencia. La noche del primer seminario de Jade, la llamó por teléfono desde el parque de bomberos, contento al ver que por fin respondía al móvil.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Jadey? - le preguntó. Su voz, poco dada a sentimentalismos, la confortó igualmente, como si fuera una manta.

Jade suspiró.

- Bien. El primer día ha sido... interesante, pero bien.

- ¿Cómo te tratan esos canadienses?

- Muy bien, son muy amables. «Son los americanos los que son unos desgraciados. Bueno, una americana para ser más exactos.»

Victor se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y Jade contuvo el aliento. Gracias a sus años de experiencia, sabía que su padre se estaba preparando para decir algo serio. Se preguntó qué habría pasado.

- Cariño, Holly Vega ha muerto hoy.

Jade se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el vacío.

- ¿Me has oído?

- Sí, sí, te he oído.

- El cáncer volvió con fuerza. Todos pensaban que estaba bien, pero la enfermedad volvió sin avisar y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se le había extendido a los huesos y al hígado. David y los chicos están muy afectados.

Jade se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo.

- Sabía que te dolería. Era como una madre para ti, y Trina y tú siempre fuisteis tan buenas amigas... ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No… no me ha llamado. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

- No sé cuándo se enteró la familia de que había vuelto a recaer. He pasado por su casa hace un rato y Victoria ni siquiera había llegado. Estaban enfadados con ella. No sé cómo la recibirán cuando llegue. Hay mucho rencor en esa familia - añadió su padre, renegando en voz baja.

- ¿Vas a mandar flores?

- Sí, supongo. No se me dan bien estas cosas, pero puedo pedirle a Deb que me ayude.

Deb Lundy era su novia. Jade puso los ojos en blanco al oír su nombre, pero se guardó su opinión.

- Dile que envíe alguna cosa de mi parte, por favor. A Holly le encantaban las gardenias. Y pídele que firme la nota en mi nombre.

- Descuida, lo haré. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, estoy bien.

- ¿Dinero?

- No, papá. Con la beca me basta si voy con cuidado.

Victor guardó silencio. Antes de que volviera a hablar, Jade ya sabía qué iba a decir.

- Siento lo de Harvard. Tal vez el año que viene...

Jade enderezó la espalda y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su padre no pudiera verla.

- Tal vez. Hasta pronto, papá.

- Adiós, cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, Jade se dirigió a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod la aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba redactando un correo electrónico de pésame y de disculpas para su amiga Trina, escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo mentalmente mientras caminaba.

La brisa de setiembre era cálida en Toronto. A Jade eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Toronto en vez de en Selinsgrove o Filadelfia. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de él. Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguía redactando en su mente el correo para Trina. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión.

Jade se quitó los auriculares.

- Beck… hola.

Él sonrió desde las alturas. Jade era menuda, sobre todo cuando llevaba zapatillas deportivas, y apenas le llegaba al pecho.

- ¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Vega? - le preguntó el joven, cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía, básicamente porque no era consciente de ello.

- Ah… al final no fui.

Beck cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es bueno.

Jade trató de justificarse.

- La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono... No estoy segura. Le dejé una nota.

Beck vio que sus delicadas cejas se unían con preocupación. Le dio lástima y maldijo a La Profesora por ser tan cáustica. Jade aparentaba ser una persona frágil a la que era fácil lastimar y Vega no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en sus alumnos, así que decidió ayudarla.

- Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirla. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te has metido en un lío - Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos - Si la cosa va a peor, avísame y veré qué puedo hacer. A mí no me importa que me grite, pero no quiero que te grite a ti. «Porque, a juzgar por tu aspecto, te morirías del susto, conejito asustado.»

Le pareció que Jade iba a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Con una débil sonrisa, la joven asintió y se dirigió a los casilleros en busca del correo.

Casi todo era propaganda. Había algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública de la profesor Victoria A. Vega titulada «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Jade leyó el título varias veces antes de ser capaz de asimilarlo. Luego empezó a canturrear en voz baja.

Lo siguió haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de que la conferencia de la profesora Vega había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisaba de que todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones de la profesora Vega quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

Finalmente, alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó:

Lo siento. Jade West

Sin dejar de canturrear, se preguntó por qué la profesora le habría devuelto la nota que le dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al darle la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente:

Vega es una imbécil.

**Bueno eso es todo saludos y rec dejar rw o PM para saber si les gusta la historia.**

**Dani001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen**

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 2**

Durante una época de su vida, si hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a un acontecimiento tan embarazoso como ése, Jade se habría echado al suelo y habría adoptado una posición fetal, probablemente para siempre. Pero a los veintitrés años ya estaba hecha de otra pasta. Así que, en vez de quedarse frente a los buzones, contemplando cómo su breve carrera académica ardía y quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas a sus pies, hizo rápidamente lo que había ido a hacer y regresó a casa.

Una vez allí, e intentando no pensar en los asuntos académicos, hizo cuatro cosas:

Primero, cogió un poco de dinero del fondo para emergencias que guardaba en una fiambrera debajo de la cama.

Segundo, fue a la tienda de licores más cercana y compró una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato.

Tercero, volvió a casa y escribió un largo y sentido mensaje de pésame para Trina. Olvidó a propósito comentarle qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba viviendo, y lo envió desde su cuenta de gmail en vez de desde su cuenta universitaria.

Cuarto, se fue de compras. Esa última actividad era un desconsolado homenaje tanto a Trina como a Holly, porque a ambas les encantaban las cosas caras. En realidad, Jade era demasiado pobre para ir de compras.

Cuando se mudó a Selinsgrove y conoció a Trina, durante su primer año de instituto, no podía permitirse comprarse nada. De la misma forma que tampoco podía permitírselo en esos momentos. Con la beca de estudios que le habían concedido, a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes y no podía trabajar para complementar sus ingresos, porque, como estadounidense con visado de estudios, eran muy pocas las tareas que podía realizar.

Mientras paseaba lentamente frente a los bonitos escaparates de la calle Bloor, pensó en su vieja amiga y en su madre sustituta. Se paró delante del escaparate de Prada recordando la única vez que había ido a comprar zapatos de marca con Trina. Jade todavía conservaba esos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja guardados en una caja al fondo del armario. Sólo se los había puesto una vez: la noche en que descubrió que estaba siendo traicionada. Quiso destrozarlos, igual que había destrozado el vestido, pero no pudo. Los zapatos habían sido un regalo de bienvenida de Trina, que no sabía qué iba a encontrarse ella en casa.

Luego se detuvo una eternidad delante de la tienda Chanel y lloró recordando a Holly. Recordó que siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando iba de visita. Recordó que, cuando su verdadera madre murió en trágicas circunstancias, Holly le dijo que la quería y que le encantaría ser su madre si a ella le apetecía. Y había sido una madre mucho mejor de lo que Carmen lo fue nunca, para vergüenza de Carmen y pena de Jade.

Cuando se le agotaron las lágrimas y las tiendas cerraron, regresó a casa lentamente y empezó a torturarse diciéndose que había sido una mala hija adoptiva, un desastre de amiga y una boba insensible a la que no se le ocurría asegurarse de que un trozo de papel estaba en blanco antes de dejárselo firmado a una persona cuya querida madre acababa de morir.

«¿Qué habrá pensado al ver la nota?» Más animada después de un chupito o dos o tres de tequila, Jade se permitió seguir haciéndose preguntas. «¿Qué debe de pensar de mí ahora?»

Se planteó hacer el equipaje y coger el primer autobús que se dirigiera a Selinsgrove para no tener que enfrentarse a ella. Se sentía avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de que Tori Vega estaba hablando de Holly aquel horrible día al teléfono. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el cáncer de ésta se hubiera reproducido. Y mucho menos que hubiera muerto. Aquel día estaba más preocupada por haber empezado su relación con La Profesora con tan mal pie. Su hostilidad la había pillado por sorpresa, pero todavía la había sorprendido más verla llorar. En lo único que había podido pensar había sido en consolarla. Esa idea se había impuesto a todas las demás y ni siquiera la había dejado preguntarse por la causa de su dolor.

No había bastado con que acabaran de romperle el corazón con la noticia de que su madre había muerto sin haber podido despedirse de ella ni decirle que la quería. No había sido suficiente con que alguien, probablemente su hermano Jesse, hubiera discutido con ella por no haber vuelto aún a casa. No. Cuando destrozada y llorando como una niña había abierto la puerta del despacho para irse corriendo al aeropuerto, se había encontrado con su nota de consuelo y con lo que Beck había escrito por el otro lado.

«Estupendo»

A Jade la sorprendía que La Profesora no la hubiera expulsado del curso en aquel mismo momento.

«Tal vez me ha reconocido» Un nuevo chupito de tequila le permitió formular esa idea, pero ninguna más, porque cayó al suelo desmayada.

Xxxxxx

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando fue a revisar su casillero en el departamento, Jade se encontraba ligeramente mejor, aunque como si estuviera esperando en el corredor de la muerte, sin posibilidad de indulto. No. No se había marchado a casa.

Jade se ruborizaba con facilidad y era muy tímida. Pero también era una persona muy tenaz y testaruda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estudiar la obra de Dante. Si tenía que inventarse un cómplice sin identificar para librarse de la pena de muerte, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Aún no se lo había dicho a Beck. Todavía.

- ¿Jade? ¿Puedes venir un momentito? - le preguntó la señora Jenkins, la encantadora auxiliar administrativa, ya entrada en años, desde su escritorio.

Jade se acercó dócilmente.

- ¿Has tenido algún problema con la profesora Vega?

- Yo... ejem... no lo sé - respondió, ruborizándose y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

- He recibido dos correos electrónicos urgentes esta mañana pidiéndome que concierte una cita para que te reúnas con ella en cuanto regrese. No suelo recibir ese tipo de encargos. Normalmente, los profesores prefieren acordar sus propias citas cuando les conviene. Por alguna razón, Vega insiste en que sea yo quien fije la tuya y en que quede reflejada en tu expediente.

Jade asintió y sacó la agenda de la mochila, tratando de no pensar en lo que la profesora debía de haber dicho de ella en esos correos.

La señora Jenkins la estaba mirando expectante.

- ¿Qué tal mañana?

Su fingida calma se desmoronó.

- ¿Mañana?

- La señora Vega regresa esta noche y propone reunirse contigo mañana a las cuatro en su despacho. ¿Te va bien? Tengo que enviarle un mensaje de confirmación.

Jade asintió y anotó la cita en su agenda, como si lo necesitara para acordarse.

- No dice de qué se trata, pero sí que es importante. Me pregunto a qué se referirá... - comentó la señora Jenkins, distraída.

Jade acabó sus asuntos de ese día y regresó a casa para hacer las maletas, con la ayuda de su amiga, la señorita Tequila.

XXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, tenía casi toda la ropa guardada en sus dos maletas. Sin querer admitir la derrota —ni ante sí misma ni ante la señorita Tequila— decidió no acabar de hacer el equipaje, por lo que se encontró haciendo girar los pulgares de aburrimiento. Necesitaba ocupar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier estudiante perezoso que se precie haría en esa situación, aparte de beber e irse de fiesta con otros estudiantes perezosos: limpiar su apartamento.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado, todo estaba en perfecto orden, escrupulosamente limpio y con un ligero aroma a limón. Orgullosa del resultado, preparó su mochila para ir a la universidad.

XXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, la profesora Vega recorría los pasillos del departamento a grandes zancadas. Estudiantes y colegas por igual se iban volviendo a su paso. La Profesora estaba de mal humor y nadie quería interponerse en su camino.

Llevaba una buena temporada de ese talante, pero ese día estaba más cascarrabias de lo habitual debido a la tensión y la falta de sueño. Los dioses de Air Canada le habían echado una maldición y la habían sentado al lado de un padre y de su hijo de dos años que regresaban de Filadelfia. El niño lloró sin parar durante todo el viaje y se meó encima —y encima de la profesora Vega— mientras su padre dormía profundamente. En la penumbra del avión, mientras se secaba la orina del niño de sus pantalones de Armani, pensó que el gobierno debería decretar la esterilización de los padres permisivos.

Jade acudió puntual a su cita de las cuatro con la profesora Vega y comprobó encantada que la puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque su alegría duró poco, al darse cuenta de que La Profesora estaba dentro, gritándole a Beck.

Cuando su compañero salió, diez minutos más tarde, seguía igual de erguida que siempre, pero visiblemente más alterada. Jade buscó con la mirada la salida de incendios. Con sólo cinco pasos podría ponerse a salvo. Únicamente tendría que enfrentarse a la policía por haber hecho sonar una alarma de incendios de manera ilegal. Resultaba una idea tentadora.

Beck se percató de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Tras murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos a La Profesora, sonrió.

- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día?

Jade lo miró sorprendida. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reunión para pensar en nada más, así que asintió.

El joven siguió sonriendo y se inclinó hacia ella.

- Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera tu número de teléfono.

Ruborizándose, Jade buscó un trozo de papel, se aseguró de que no hubiera nada escrito por el otro lado, y anotó el número de su móvil.

Beck cogió la nota y, tras echarle un vistazo, le palmeó el hombro.

- Machácala, Conejito.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué creía que su apodo era o debería ser «Conejito», ya que una voz atractiva pero impaciente dijo:

- Ahora, señorita West.

Jade se detuvo en la puerta, insegura.

La profesora Vega parecía cansada. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba muy pálida, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgada. Mientras revisaba un documento, se pasó lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

Ella se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada por su boca sensual. Tras un momento, logró apartar la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se fijó entonces en que llevaba gafas. Nunca antes lo había visto llevarlas.

Tal vez sólo se las pusiera cuando se notaba la vista cansada. El caso es que ese día sus penetrantes ojos quedaban medio ocultos tras un par de gafas de Prada. La montura negra contrastaba con el castaño de su pelo y el marrón de sus ojos, atrayendo las miradas. Jade se dio cuenta de que no sólo no había visto nunca a una profesora tan atractiva, sino que tampoco se había encontrado con una tan elegante. Podría haber sido la modelo de una campaña publicitaria de cualquier marca cara, algo que no muchos profesores universitarios podían decir. (Ya que éstos no suelen ser admirados precisamente por su buen gusto a la hora de vestir.)

Jade la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un temperamento impredecible. Y también que, al menos en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto una maniática de los buenos modales y el decoro. Sabía que probablemente no le parecería mal que se sentara en una de las dos butacas de piel sin esperar a que le diera permiso, sobre todo si se acordaba de ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que la había llamado señorita West, prefirió esperar.

- Por favor, siéntese, señorita West - dijo ella con una voz fría como el hielo, señalando una silla metálica de aspecto incómodo.

Suspirando, Jade se dirigió hacia la rígida silla de Ikea que estaba frente a una de sus enormes estanterías empotradas. Hubiera preferido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio, pero no le pareció sensato discutir por eso.

- Acerque la silla. No pienso estirar el cuello para hablar con usted.

Ella se levantó para obedecer y, con los nervios, se le cayó la mochila al suelo. Hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver que algunos de los objetos que llevaba dentro iban a parar debajo de la mesa de la profesora Vega, incluido un tampón, que fue rodando hasta detenerse a un centímetro de su cartera de piel.

«Tal vez pueda marcharme antes de que se dé cuenta»

Avergonzada, se agachó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Pero cuando estaba terminando, una de las correas de la vieja mochila se rompió y todo volvió a caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Jade se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus papeles, bolígrafos, el iPod, el móvil y una manzana verde se esparcían por la bonita alfombra persa de La Profesora.

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes recién licenciadas y patosas, matadme por favor. Ahora»

- ¿Es usted humorista, señorita West?

Jade enderezó la espalda al oír su sarcasmo y la miró a la cara. Lo que vio en ella estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar.

¿Cómo alguien con un nombre tan angelical podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan despiadada? Por un momento, se perdió en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos, añorando la época en que la habían mirado con amabilidad. Pero en vez de rendirse a la desesperación, respiró hondo y pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que Tori Vega había cambiado, por mucho que le doliera y decepcionara.

Sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recoger las cosas del suelo.

- Cuando le hago una pregunta, espero que me responda. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría aprendido la lección - dijo ella, antes de volver a examinar el expediente que tenía en las manos - Tal vez no sea tan brillante como dice aquí.

- ¿Disculpe, doctora Vega? - preguntó Jade con voz suave pero decidida.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, pero dio gracias a los dioses de las estudiantes recién graduadas por si acaso.

- Profesora Vega, si no le molesta - replicó malhumorada - Doctoras las hay a patadas. Incluso las quiroprácticas y los pediatras se consideran doctoras.

Harta de ser humillada, Jade trató de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila, pero por desgracia también se había roto. Conteniendo el aliento, trató de devolverla a la vida maldiciendo en voz baja.

- ¿Podría dejar de pelearse con esa ridícula abominación de bolso y sentarse en la silla como una persona?

Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose de nuevo furioso, jade dejó su ridícula abominación de bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la incómoda silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo para no empezar a retorcérselas y esperó.

- Al parecer, sí se considera usted una humorista. ¿Le pareció que esto era divertido? - preguntó, lanzando una hoja de papel que fue a parar al suelo, casi junto a los pies de ella, calzados con zapatillas deportivas.

Al agacharse para recogerla, vio que era una fotocopia de la terrible nota que le había dejado el día en que Holly había muerto.

- Puedo explicarlo. Fue un error. Yo no la escribí por los dos...

- ¡No me interesan sus excusas! Le dije que viniera a verme después de la clase y no se presentó.

- Es que estaba usted hablando por teléfono. Tenía la puerta cerrada y...

- ¡No tenía la puerta cerrada! - la interrumpió Tori, lanzando lo que parecía una tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa - ¿Y esto? ¿También le parece gracioso?

Jade la cogió y ahogó una exclamación. Era una tarjeta de pésame de las que acompañan las flores que uno envía a un funeral.

Os acompaño en el sentimiento.

Por favor, aceptad mis condolencias.

Con cariño, Jade West

Al levantar la vista, Jade vio que estaba tan furiosa que casi escupía al intentar hablar. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de explicarse:

- No es lo que cree. Sólo quería darle el pésame...

- ¿No le bastaba con la nota que dejó en la puerta?

- Pero es que esta nota era para su familia...

- ¡Deje a mi familia en paz! - exclamó Tori, dándole la espalda y quitándose las gafas para poder frotarse la cara con las manos.

Jade acababa de ser arrancada del reino de los sorprendidos y arrojada al país de los atónitos. Nadie se lo había aclarado. Ella había malinterpretado su nota por completo y nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Con el estómago encogido, empezó a preguntarse qué significaría eso.

Ajena a sus elucubraciones, La Profesora se obligó a calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Cerró el expediente de Jade y lo dejó caer con desprecio sobre la mesa antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

- Veo que está aquí con una beca para estudiar a Dante y me temo que soy la única profesora de este departamento que se ocupa del tema. Dado que esto - añadió, señalando el espacio entre ellas - no va a funcionar, va a tener que buscarse otro tema y otro director para su proyecto. O pedir el traslado a otro departamento. O mejor aún, a otra universidad. Le comunicaré mi decisión al director de su programa de estudios con efectos inmediatos. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

Haciendo girar su silla, empezó a teclear furiosamente en el ordenador portátil.

Jade no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras permanecía quieta en la silla, tratando de absorber no sólo su discurso sino sobre todo su conclusión, La Profesora volvió a hablar, sin molestarse en alzar la vista:

- Eso es todo, señorita West.

Ella no dijo nada. No valía la pena. Se levantó lentamente, aturdida, y recogió del suelo su ofensiva mochila. Sujetándola contra el pecho, salió del despacho sin rumbo, como una zombi.

Al salir del edificio y cruzar la calle Bloor, se dio cuenta de que había elegido un mal día para salir de casa sin chaqueta, pues la temperatura había descendido bruscamente y había empezado a diluviar. No había dado ni cinco pasos y ya estaba empapada.

Tampoco se le había ocurrido coger un paraguas, así que tenía por delante una caminata de tres largas manzanas bajo la lluvia, el frío y el viento.

«Oh, dioses del mal karma y de las tormentas eléctricas, tened piedad de mí»

Mientras caminaba, se consoló pensando que su ridícula abominación de mochila le estaba sirviendo para la noble tarea de tapar lo que la camiseta y el sujetador empapados no podían estar cubriendo ya.

«Chúpate ésa, profesora Vega»

Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Se había preparado haciendo las maletas la noche anterior, pero, sinceramente, había esperado que ella la recordara. Había esperado que volviera a mostrarse amable. Pero se había equivocado.

No le había dado oportunidad de explicar su colosal metedura de pata con la nota. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había malinterpretado sus intenciones al ver las flores y la nota, y la había expulsado del curso. Todo había terminado. Ahora tendría que volver a la casita de Victor en Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas. Y cuando Tori lo descubriera, se reiría de ella. Los dos se reirían de ella juntos. De la tonta de Jade. ¿Había creído que podía marcharse de Selinsgrove y convertirse en alguien? ¿Pensaba que podría llegar a ser profesora universitaria? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo había terminado… al menos durante ese curso.

Jade miró la destrozada y empapada mochila como si se tratara de un bebé y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras su despliegue de torpeza e ineptitud, ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su dignidad. Y haberla perdido delante de ella después de todos esos años era demasiado. No podía soportarlo.

Se acordó del solitario tampón debajo del escritorio y supo que cuando ella se agachara para recoger su cartera, la humillación de ella sería completa. Al menos, no estaría allí para presenciar su reacción de sorpresa y de asco. Se la imaginó desmayándose del disgusto. Literalmente. Se la imaginó tumbada sin sentido sobre la preciosa alfombra persa.

A unas dos manzanas de su casa, tenía la larga melena negra pegada a la cabeza y sus pies chapoteaban dentro de las zapatillas deportivas. Era como si estuviese debajo de un canalón de agua. Los coches y autobuses pasaban por su lado mojándola aún más, pero ella no se molestaba en apartarse de las olas que levantaban. Al igual que los disgustos que daba la vida, Jade simplemente las aceptaba.

En ese momento, otro coche se acercó a ella, pero al menos éste redujo la velocidad para no empaparla más. Vio que se trataba de un Jaguar negro, que parecía nuevo.

El coche siguió frenando hasta detenerse por completo. La portezuela del acompañante se abrió y una voz femenina gritó:

- Suba.

Jade dudó. No creía que la conductora se estuviera refiriendo a ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero era la única idiota que estaba caminando por la calle bajo aquel aguacero. Curiosa, se acercó.

No tenía intenciones de montarse en el coche de una desconocida, ni siquiera en una tranquila ciudad canadiense, pero al agachar la cabeza se encontró con dos penetrantes ojos marrones que la miraban desde el asiento del conductor y se acercó un poco más.

- Pillará una pulmonía y se morirá. Suba, la llevaré a casa - dijo la conductora con una voz mucho más suave.

Era casi la voz que Jade recordaba.

Así que, por los buenos tiempos y no por otra cosa, subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta, pidiendo disculpas en silencio a los dioses de los Jaguar por mojar su tapicería de cuero negro y sus alfombrillas inmaculadas.

Dejó de rezar al oír los acordes del Nocturno op. 9 núm. 2 de Chopin. Siempre le había gustado esa pieza, pensó sonriendo.

Se volvió hacia la conductora.

- Muchas gracias, profesora Vega

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno eso fue todo espero les alla gustado ya que soy nueva en esto y recuerden deja RW o un PM.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 3

La profesora Vega se había equivocado al girar. Podría decirse que su vida estaba llena de giros equivocados, pero ése había sido totalmente accidental. Estaba leyendo en su Iphone un correo electrónico de su hermano, que seguía enfadado, mientras iba conduciendo su Jaguar en mitad de una tormenta en plena hora punta por el centro de Toronto. Por todo eso, había girado a la izquierda en vez de hacerlo a la derecha en la calle Bloor, dejando atrás el parque Queen. Y eso quería decir que iba en dirección contraria a la de su casa.

No podía cambiar de sentido en la calle Bloor en plena hora punta. De hecho, hasta le costó meterse en el carril derecho para poder dar la vuelta. Y así fue como vio a una señorita West con aspecto patético y muy mojada, que caminaba desanimada por la calle, como si fuera una persona sin hogar, y, en un ataque de culpabilidad, se encontró invitándola a subir al coche, un coche que era su orgullo y su capricho.

- Siento estropear la tapicería - se disculpó Jade, insegura.

La profesora Vega sujetó el volante con más fuerza.

- Tengo a alguien que lo limpia cuando se ensucia.

Jade agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Acababa de compararla con basura. Aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Era consciente de que, para ella, no valía más que la suciedad del suelo.

- ¿Dónde vive? - le preguntó Vega, tratando de iniciar una conversación sobre un tema seguro y educado que llenara lo que esperaba que fuera un trayecto breve.

- En la avenida Madison. Está ahí al lado, a la derecha - respondió Jade, señalando con el dedo.

- Sé dónde está Madison - replicó Tori con su impaciencia habitual.

Jade la miró con el rabillo del ojo y se encogió en el asiento. Despacio, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y se mordió el labio inferior.

Tori Vega maldijo para sus adentros. Incluso bajo aquella maraña de pelo mojado era bonita. Un ángel de pelo negro vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas. Su mente se detuvo ante esa descripción. El término «ángel de pelo negro» le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no logró recordar de qué le sonaba.

- ¿En qué número de Madison? - preguntó en voz tan baja que a Jade le costó entenderla.

- En el cuarenta y cinco.

Tori asintió y aparcó frente al edificio de tres plantas. Era una casa de ladrillo rojo convertida en apartamentos.

- Gracias - murmuró Jade y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para escapar.

- ¡Espere! - le ordenó Vega, alargando el brazo para coger un gran paraguas negro del asiento trasero.

Jade aguardó asombrada a que La Profesora diera la vuelta al coche y le abriera la puerta con el paraguas listo, esperando mientras su abominación y ella salían del Jaguar, para acompañarla luego hasta la puerta del edificio.

- Gracias - repitió Jade, mientras trataba de desabrochar la medio atascada cremallera de la mochila para sacar las llaves.

Tori intentó disimular el disgusto que le provocaba la visión de aquella bolsa y permaneció en silencio mientras ella luchaba con la cremallera, viendo cómo se ruborizaba al no conseguirlo. Recordó la expresión de su cara en su despacho, arrodillada en la alfombra persa, y se le ocurrió que tal vez el problema actual fuera culpa suya.

Sin decir nada, le quitó la mochila de las manos y le dio el paraguas. Tras acabar de romper la cremallera, la sostuvo delante de ella para que buscara las llaves.

Jade las encontró al fin, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayeron al suelo. Cuando las recogió, las manos le temblaban tanto que no atinó a dar con la llave correcta.

Vega, que ya había perdido la paciencia, se las arrebató de la mano y empezó a probarlas una a una. Tras abrir la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes de devolvérselas.

Jade recuperó también la denostada mochila y le dio las gracias una vez más.

- La acompañaré hasta la puerta de su apartamento - dijo Tori, siguiéndola por el pasillo - Una vez, un vagabundo me abordó en el vestíbulo de mi edificio. Hay que ir con mil ojos.

Jade elevó una oración silenciosa a los dioses de los bloques de apartamentos, rogándoles que la ayudaran a localizar la llave del suyo rápidamente. Su oración fue escuchada. Estaba ya a punto de meterse en casa y cerrar la puerta, cuando se detuvo y, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le sonrió y la invitó a tomar una taza de té.

A pesar de la sorpresa que le causó su invitación, Vega se encontró dentro del apartamento antes de poder plantearse si era buena o mala idea. Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido mala idea.

- ¿Le guardo la gabardina, profesora? - le llegó la cantarina voz de Jade.

- ¿Y dónde la pondrá? - preguntó Tori con altivez, al comprobar que no había ningún armario ni perchero a la vista.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

Al ver que se mordía el labio inferior, Tori se arrepintió de su falta de delicadeza.

- Perdone - se excusó, dándole la gabardina Burberry de la que se sentía tan orgullosa - Y gracias.

Jade la colgó cuidadosamente de una percha que había detrás de la puerta de su habitación y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

- Pase. Póngase cómoda. Prepararé el té.

La profesora Vega se acercó a una de las dos únicas sillas y se sentó, esforzándose por disimular lo incómoda que se sentía para no humillarla más. El apartamento entero era más pequeño que su cuarto de baño de invitados. Constaba de una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa plegable con dos sillas, una estantería pequeña de Ikea y una cómoda. Vio también lo que debía de ser un baño, junto a un pequeño armario empotrado, pero definitivamente no había cocina.

Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de actividad culinaria y finalmente vio un microondas y un calientaplatos eléctrico guardados de manera bastante precaria encima del armario. En una esquina, en el suelo, había un pequeño frigorífico.

- Tengo una tetera eléctrica - dijo Jade alegremente, como si estuviera anunciando que tenía un anillo de diamantes de Tiffany's.

Tori se fijó en el agua que no dejaba de gotear de su cuerpo. Luego en la ropa que había debajo del agua. Y finalmente en lo que había debajo de la ropa… y que el frío hacía destacar. Con voz ronca, le sugirió que se secara antes de preparar el té.

Jade volvió a agachar la cabeza, avergonzada. Ruborizándose, se metió en el baño. Poco después, salió con una toalla lila sobre los hombros, sin quitarse la ropa y una segunda toalla en la mano. Al parecer, iba a agacharse para secar el reguero de agua que había dejado, pero Tori se lo impidió.

- Permítame hacerlo a mí - dijo - Usted vaya a ponerse ropa seca antes de que pille una pulmonía.

- Y me muera - añadió ella con un susurro, mientras se dirigía al armario, con cuidado de no tropezar con las dos maletas.

Vega se preguntó brevemente por qué no habría deshecho aún el equipaje, pero en seguida se olvidó del tema.

Frunció el cejo mientras secaba el agua del suelo de madera lleno de arañazos. Al acabar, se fijó en las paredes. Llegó a la conclusión de que en algún momento debieron de ser blancas, pero en esos momentos eran de un deslucido color crema y estaban empezando a desconcharse.

En el techo habían aparecido manchas de humedad y en una esquina ya empezaba a crecer moho. Se estremeció, preguntándose qué hacía una buena chica como la señorita West en un lugar tan espantoso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el apartamento estaba muy limpio y recogido. Más de lo normal.

- ¿Cuánto le cobran de alquiler? - preguntó, haciendo una mueca mientras volvía a acomodar su cuerpo en aquel objeto infame que se hacía pasar por silla plegable.

- Ochocientos dólares al mes, gastos incluidos - respondió Jade, antes de entrar en el baño.

Tori se acordó de los pantalones de Armani que había tirado a la basura tras el viaje de vuelta de Pensilvania. No podía soportar llevar algo manchado de orina, ni siquiera después de haber sido lavado, pero con el dinero que Elena se había gastado en esos pantalones, la señorita West habría podido pagar el alquiler de un mes. Y aún le habría sobrado algo.

Al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, observó que su alumna se había esforzado penosa y patéticamente por convertir aquel apartamento en un hogar en la medida de lo posible. Junto a la cama había una gran lámina del cuadro de Henry Holiday, Dante y Beatriz en el puente de la Santa Trinidad.

Se la imaginó con la cabeza en la almohada y el pelo largo y brillante enmarcándole la cara, contemplando a Dante antes de dormirse. A base de fuerza de voluntad, apartó esa imagen de su mente y reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era que ambas tuvieran una lámina del mismo cuadro. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que Jade se parecía bastante a Beatriz, aunque hasta ese momento no se hubiese dado cuenta. La idea se le clavó en el cerebro como un sacacorchos, pero en ese momento no quiso darle más vueltas.

Se fijó en varias láminas más pequeñas que adornaban las paredes desconchadas del apartamento: un dibujo del Duomo de Florencia; un esbozo de la iglesia de San Marcos, en Venecia; una fotografía en blanco y negro de la cúpula de San Pedro, en Roma. Vio una hilera de macetas con plantas medicinales que adornaban la ventana, junto a un esqueje de filodendro que trataba de convertirse en planta adulta. Se fijó también en que las cortinas eran bonitas. Lisas, del mismo tono de lila que la colcha y los cojines. Y en la librería había muchos libros, tanto en inglés como en italiano, aunque al ver los títulos no quedó demasiado impresionada con su colección de aficionada. En resumen, el apartamento era viejo, diminuto, en mal estado y no tenía cocina. En caso de que hubiera tenido perro, ella no habría permitido que ni siquiera éste viviera en un sitio así.

Jade volvió a aparecer con lo que parecía ropa de deporte, una sudadera negra con capucha y pantalones de yoga. Se había recogido su precioso pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con una pinza. Pero incluso así vestida seguía siendo muy atractiva. Demasiado atractiva, como una sílfide.

- Tengo English Breakfast o Lady Grey - le ofreció Jade por encima del hombro. Se había puesto de rodillas para conectar la tetera eléctrica en el enchufe que había debajo de la cómoda.

Vega la observó y negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Volvía a estar de rodillas, como en su despacho. Era evidente que no era una persona orgullosa ni arrogante y eso estaba bien, pero le dolía verla arrodillarse constantemente, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

- English Breakfast. ¿Por qué vive aquí?

Jade se incorporó bruscamente en respuesta a la dureza de su tono de voz. Luego le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba de la cómoda una gran tetera marrón y dos tazas de té sorprendentemente bonitas, con platos a juego.

- Es una calle tranquila en un barrio tranquilo. No tengo coche, así que busqué un sitio cercano a la universidad - Se interrumpió mientras colocaba dos cucharillas de plata en los platitos - Éste fue uno de los mejores apartamentos que encontré que no se saliera de mi presupuesto.

Dejó las elegantes tazas de té en la mesa plegable sin mirarla y volvió a la cómoda.

- ¿Por qué no se ha instalado en la residencia de estudiantes de Charles Street?

A Jade se le cayó algo de la mano, pero Tori no vio de qué se trataba.

- Pensaba ir a otra universidad, pero al final no pudo ser. Cuando finalmente decidí venir aquí, ya no quedaban plazas en la residencia.

- ¿A qué universidad pensaba ir?

Jade empezó a morderse el labio.

- ¿Señorita West?

- A Harvard.

Vega estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

- ¿A Harvard? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

Jade disimuló una sonrisa, como si entendiera la causa de su enfado.

- Toronto es el Harvard del norte.

- No se ande con rodeos, señorita West, le he hecho una pregunta.

- Sí, profesora. Y sé que siempre espera una respuesta a sus preguntas - replicó Jade, alzando una ceja hasta que Tori apartó la mirada - Mi padre no pudo aportar la parte que se suponía que iba a destinar a mi educación y con la beca que me ofrecieron no me llegaba para vivir. Todo es mucho más caro en Cambridge que en Toronto. Ya debo miles de dólares en préstamos que pedí para poder estudiar la carrera en la Universidad de Saint Joseph y decidí no endeudarme más. Por eso estoy aquí.

Mientras volvía a arrodillarse para desenchufar la tetera, cuya agua ya hervía, La Profesora negaba con la cabeza, asombrada.

- Toda esa información no aparece en el expediente que me dio la señora Jenkins - protestó - Debería haberme dicho algo.

Jade la ignoró mientras añadía varias cucharadas de té a la tetera.

Tori se echó hacia adelante, gesticulando vivamente.

- Este sitio es horrible. Ni siquiera tiene cocina. ¿De qué se alimenta?

Jade dejó la tetera y un pequeño colador de plata en la mesa y, sentándose, empezó a retorcerse las manos.

- Como mucha verdura fresca. Puedo preparar sopa y cuscús en el hornillo eléctrico. El cuscús es muy nutritivo - añadió, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero sin lograr disimular el temblor de su voz.

- No puede alimentarse a base de esa basura. ¡Un perro come mejor que usted!

Jade agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose y luchando por no echarse a llorar.

La Profesora la miró un rato hasta que, por fin, la vio. Y mientras contemplaba la expresión torturada que nublaba sus preciosos rasgos, se dio cuenta de que ella, la profesora Victoria Anne Vega, era una egocéntrica hija de puta. Acababa de avergonzarla por ser pobre, cuando ser pobre no era motivo de vergüenza. Ella también había sido muy pobre. Jade era una mujer inteligente y atractiva, que además era una estudiante. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. La había invitado a su casa, una casa que ella se había esforzado para que resultara acogedora porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y ella se lo agradecía diciéndole que aquel lugar no era adecuado ni para un perro. Había hecho que se sintiera despreciable y estúpida cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Qué diría Holly si la hubiera oído?

Diría que era una imbécil. Al menos ahora era consciente de serlo.

- Dis... discúlpeme - dijo entrecortadamente - No sé qué me pasa - se excusó, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos con los nudillos.

- Acaba de perder a su madre - replicó Jade con una voz sorprendentemente comprensiva.

Un resorte se disparó en la mente de Tori.

- No debería estar aquí - dijo, levantándose rápidamente - Tengo que irme.

Jade la siguió hasta la puerta de la calle y le dio su gabardina y su paraguas. Luego se quedó ruborizada, mirando al suelo, esperando a que se fuera. Se arrepentía de haberle enseñado su casa. Era obvio que no estaba a su altura. Horas atrás, se había sentido orgullosa de su pequeño pero limpio agujero de hobbit, en cambio ahora se sentía muy avergonzada. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ser humillada de nuevo delante de ella hacía el asunto mucho peor.

Vega musitó algo, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

Jade se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Toc, toc.

Sabía quién era, pero no quería abrir.

«Por favor, dioses de los agujeros de hobbit carísimos y no adecuados ni para un perro, que me deje en paz de una vez» En esta ocasión, su plegaria silenciosa y espontánea no fue escuchada.

Toc, toc, toc.

Se secó la cara rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero sólo una rendija.

Tori la miró parpadeando desconcertada, como si le costara entender que ella hubiera estado llorando entre su partida y su regreso.

Jade se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando los zapatos de Tori, que se movían inquietos de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comió un buen filete? - le pregunto Tori.

Jade se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. No se acordaba.

- Bueno, pues esta noche va a comer uno. Me muero de hambre y me va a acompañar a cenar.

Jade se permitió el lujo de esbozar una leve y traviesa sonrisa.

- ¿Está segura, profesora? Pensaba que esto - dijo, imitando su gesto en el despacho - no iba a funcionar.

Tori se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Olvídese de eso. Pero... - añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose quizá un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pechos.

Jade bajó la vista hacia su ropa.

- Puedo cambiarme otra vez.

- Será lo mejor. Póngase algo más adecuado.

Jade la miró con expresión herida.

- Puede que sea pobre, pero tengo algunas cosas bonitas. Y son decentes. No tenga miedo, no va a aparecer en público con alguien vestida de pordiosera.

Vega se ruborizó aún más y se reprendió en silencio.

- Quería decir algo adecuado para un restaurante que exige una vestimenta formal - dijo, con una discreta sonrisa conciliadora.

Esta vez fue Jade quien la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pechos.

- De acuerdo. Con una condición.

- No creo que esté en situación de negociar.

- En ese caso, adiós, profesora.

- ¡Espere! – exclamó Tori, metiendo su caro zapato italiano en la rendija de la puerta, para impedir que la cerrara, sin preocuparse siquiera de que pudiera estropeársele - ¿De qué se trata?

Jade la miró en silencio unos instantes antes de responder:

- Dígame una razón por la que debería acompañarla, después de todo lo que me ha dicho hoy.

Tori la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a ruborizarse.

- Yo... ejem... quiero decir... ejem... podría decirse que usted... que yo... - balbuceó.

Jade alzó una ceja y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

- Un momento - dijo Tori, aguantando la puerta con la mano para darle un respiro a su pie, que empezaba a quejarse - Porque lo que escribió Beck era correcto: «Vega es una imbécil». Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora, al menos, Vega lo sabe.

En ese momento, la cara de Jade se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y Tori se encontró devolviéndosela. Era preciosa cuando sonreía. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que sonriera más a menudo, por razones puramente estéticas.

- La esperaré aquí - No queriendo darle más motivos para que cambiara de idea, cerró la puerta.

Dentro del apartamento, Jade apretó los párpados y gimió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno eso es todo y porfa no odien a Tori, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo,**

**Saludos**

**Dani001**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen**

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capitulo 4

Vega recorrió el pasillo de un extremo a otro varias veces. Luego se apoyó en la pared y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba bien jodida. No sabía cómo había acabado allí ni qué la había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metida en un lío de proporciones épicas. Su comportamiento con la señorita West en su despacho no había sido nada profesional. Había rozado casi el acoso verbal. Y luego, por si fuera poco, la había subido a su coche y había entrado en su casa. Todo estaba resultando muy irregular.

Si en vez de a la señorita West hubiera recogido a la señorita Peterson, probablemente ésta se habría inclinado sobre ella y le habría bajado la cremallera de la bragueta con los dientes mientras conducía. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de salir a cenar con la señorita West. ¡La había invitado a comer un filete! Si eso no violaba todas las normas de no confraternización entre profesores y alumnos, ya no sabía qué lo haría.

Respiró hondo. La señorita West era un desastre, una reencarnación de Calamity Jane, un torbellino de contratiempos. Parecía que todo le saliese mal, empezando porque no había podido ir a Harvard y siguiendo por toda la serie de objetos que se le rompían con sólo tocarlos… incluidos la calma y el carácter sereno de ella.

Aunque sintiera que viviese en aquellas deplorables condiciones, Tori no iba a poner en peligro su carrera por ayudarla. Si Jade quisiera, al día siguiente mismo podría denunciarla por acoso ante el catedrático de su departamento. No podía permitirlo.

Recorrió el pasillo en dos largas zancadas y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Pensaba darle cualquier excusa, algo que siempre sería mejor que desaparecer sin decir nada, pero en ese momento oyó pasos dentro del apartamento que se acercaban.

La señorita West abrió la puerta y se quedó quieta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido negro con cuello de pico, sencillo pero elegante, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Los ojos de Tori recorrieron sus suaves curvas hasta detenerse en sus piernas, sorprendentemente largas. Y los zapatos… Era imposible que ella lo supiera, pero Vega tenía debilidad por las mujeres con zapatos de tacón. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver los impresionantes zapatos negros con tacón de aguja que llevaba. Era obvio que eran de diseño. Quería tocarlos y…

- Ejem - Jade carraspeó suavemente.

A regañadientes, Tori apartó la vista de sus zapatos y la miró a la cara. Jade la estaba observando con expresión divertida.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje. Su piel de porcelana seguía pálida, pero luminosa, y dos pinceladas de color rosa le alegraban las mejillas. Tenía las pestañas más largas de lo que recordaba.

La señorita Jadelyn West era atractiva.

Se puso una gabardina azul marino y cerró con llave la puerta del apartamento. Tori le indicó con un gesto que pasara delante y la siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la calle, abrió el paraguas y se quedó dudando.

Jade la miró, ladeando la cabeza.

- Será más fácil taparnos a las dos si se coge de mí - le dijo Tori, ofreciéndole el brazo de la mano con que sujetaba el paraguas - Si no le importa - añadió.

Jade tomó su brazo y la miró con ternura.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el puerto, una zona de la que Jade había oído hablar, pero a la que aún no había tenido ocasión de ir. Antes de que La Profesora le entregara las llaves al aparcacoches, le pidió a Jade que le diera la corbata que guardaba en la guantera. Jade sonrió al ver una caja con una inmaculada corbata de seda.

Al inclinarse para dársela, Tori cerró los ojos un instante para aspirar su perfume.

- Vainilla - murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

Tori se quitó el jersey y ella fue recompensada con la visión de su amplio pecho y del escote que asomaba gracias a los botones abiertos de su camisa. La profesora vega era sexy. Tenía una cara muy atractiva y Jade estaba segura de que bajo la ropa sería igual de agraciada. Aunque por su propio bien trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

No pudo evitar admirar su destreza mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata sin ayuda de un espejo. Aunque finalmente le quedó torcido.

- No puedo... No veo... - se quejó Tori, tratando de enderezarlo sin éxito.

- ¿Quiere que pruebe yo? - se ofreció Jade, tímidamente. No quería tocarla sin su consentimiento.

- Gracias.

Jade le enderezó el nudo rápidamente dejándoselo un poco flojo, le alisó la corbata y fue resiguiéndole el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, desde donde le bajó el cuello de la camisa. Cuando terminó, estaba respirando aceleradamente y se había ruborizado.

Tori no se dio cuenta, porque estaba ocupada pensando en lo familiares que le resultaban los dedos de Jade y preguntándose por qué los dedos de Elena nunca se lo habían parecido. Alargó el brazo hacia la chaqueta que llevaba en un colgador en la parte posterior de su asiento y se la puso. Con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, la invitó a salir del coche.

El Harbour Sixty Steakhouse era un local emblemático de Toronto, un restaurante famoso y muy caro, frecuentado por directivos de empresa, políticos y otros personajes igual de impresionantes.

Vega solía comer allí porque el solomillo que preparaban era el mejor que había probado y no tenía paciencia para la mediocridad. No se le ocurrió llevar a la señorita West a otro sitio.

Antonio, el maître, la saludó calurosamente, con un firme apretón de manos y un torrente de palabras en italiano.

Tori respondió con la misma calidez y en el mismo idioma.

- ¿Y quién es esta belleza? - preguntó Antonio, besándole la mano a Jade y empezando a alabar en un italiano muy descriptivo sus ojos, su pelo y su piel.

Jade se ruborizó, pero le dio las gracias tímidamente en italiano.

La señorita West tenía una voz preciosa, pero la señorita West hablando en italiano era algo celestial. Su boca de rubí abriéndose y cerrándose; el modo delicado en que prácticamente cantaba las palabras; su lengua, asomando de vez en cuando para humedecerse los labios… Vega tuvo que ordenarse cerrar la boca.

Antonio se quedó tan sorprendido y encantado por su respuesta que la besó en las mejillas no una vez, sino dos. Inmediatamente, las acompañó hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, donde les ofreció la mejor mesa, la más romántica.

Tori dudó un momento antes de sentarse, al darse cuenta de lo que Antonio estaba interpretando. Ella ya se había sentado a aquella mesa anteriormente, con otra persona, y el maître estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas. Pero cuando empezó a carraspear para hablar, Antonio le preguntó a Jade si aceptaría una botella de una cosecha muy especial de un viñedo de su familia en la Toscana.

Jade se lo agradeció mucho, pero dijo que tal vez Il Professore tuviese otras preferencias. Tori se sentó rápidamente y, para no ofender al maître, dijo que estaría encantada con cualquier vino que Antonio les ofreciera. Éste se retiró, radiante.

- Ya que estamos en público, tal vez sería buena idea que no me llamara profesora Vega.

Jade asintió, sonriendo.

- Puede llamarme señora Vega.

La señora Vega estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la carta para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Quinn se abrieron mucho antes de que bajara la vista.

- Tiene acento de la Toscana - comentó Tori, distraída, sin mirarla todavía.

- Sí.

- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

- Estudié el tercer año de carrera en Florencia.

- Tiene un nivel muy bueno para haberlo estudiado sólo un año.

- Empecé a estudiarlo antes, en el instituto.

Tori la miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pequeña e íntima, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba evitando devolverle la mirada.

Estudiaba la carta como si fueran las preguntas de un examen y se mordía el labio inferior.

- Está invitada, señorita West.

Jade alzó la vista bruscamente, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decir.

- Es mi invitada. Pida lo que quiera, pero, por favor, pida carne.

Se sintió en la obligación de especificarlo, ya que el objetivo de aquella cena era suministrarle algo más nutritivo que el cuscús.

- No sé qué elegir.

- Si quiere, puedo elegir por usted.

Jade asintió y cerró la carta, sin dejar de morderse el labio.

En ese momento, Antonio regresó y les mostró orgulloso una botella de chianti con una etiqueta escrita a mano. Jade sonrió mientras el maître abría la botella y le servía un poco en la copa.

Vega la observó conteniendo el aliento mientras ella hacía girar el vino en la copa con pericia y luego la levantaba para examinar el líquido a la luz de las velas. Se acercó la copa a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Luego se la llevó a los carnosos labios y probó el vino, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de tragárselo. Abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa más amplia, le dio las gracias a Antonio por su precioso regalo.

El maître, radiante, felicitó a la señora Vega por su elección de acompañante con un entusiasmo un poco excesivo y llenó ambas copas con su vino favorito.

Mientras tanto, Vega había tenido que ajustarse los pantalones por debajo de la mesa, porque la visión de la señorita West probando el vino había resultado ser la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. No era sólo atractiva; era hermosa, como un ángel o una musa. Y tampoco era simplemente hermosa; era sensual, hipnótica y al mismo tiempo inocente. Sus bonitos ojos reflejaban una pureza y una profundidad de sentimientos en las que no se había fijado hasta entonces.

Con esfuerzo, apartó la vista mientras volvía a ajustarse los pantalones. Se sintió sucia y un poco avergonzada por su reacción. Una reacción de la que iba a tener que ocuparse más tarde. A solas. Rodeada de olor a vainilla.

Por lo pronto pidió por las dos, asegurándose de que les traían los trozos más grandes de filet mignon. Cuando la señorita West protestó, ella hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y le dijo que si le sobraba algo se lo podría llevar a casa. Esperaba que las sobras le sirvieran para alimentarse un par de días más.

Se preguntó qué comería cuando se le hubieran acabado, pero se negó a obsesionarse con el tema. Aquella cena no iba a volver a repetirse. Era una excepción. Sólo la había invitado para disculparse por haberla humillado en su despacho. Después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellas volverían a ser estrictamente profesionales y la joven tendría que enfrentarse sola a sus futuras calamidades.

Jade, por su parte, se sentía muy feliz de que estuvieran juntas. Quería hablar con Tori, hablar con ella de verdad, preguntarle por su familia y por el funeral. Quería consolarla por la pérdida de su madre. Quería contarle sus secretos y que ella, a cambio, le susurrara los suyos al oído. Pero los ojos de la señora Vega, clavados en ella, pero guardando las distancias, le dijeron que, por el momento, eso no iba a ser posible. Así que sonrió y jugueteó con los cubiertos, esperando no irritarla con su nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué empezó a estudiar italiano en el instituto?

Jade ahogó una exclamación, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con su preciosa boca abierta.

Tori frunció el cejo ante su reacción, completamente desproporcionada a su pregunta. No la había interrogado sobre su talla de sujetador. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le dirigieran a sus pechos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara. Se ruborizó cuando una talla y una letra aparecieron milagrosamente en su mente.

- Ejem... me interesaba mucho la literatura italiana. Dante y Beatriz especialmente - respondió Jade, doblando y volviendo a doblar la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. Unos cuantos rizos cayeron sobre su rostro ovalado con el movimiento.

Tori se acordó entonces del cuadro que tenía en su apartamento y de su extraordinario parecido con Beatriz. Una vez más, su mente le envió señales de aviso y, una vez más, las ignoró.

- Son unos intereses notables para una jovencita - señaló, contemplándola y admirando su belleza.

- Tuve una... amiga que me inició en el tema - replicó Jade, como si el recuerdo le resultara doloroso.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligrosamente personal, Tori retrocedió y cambió de tema.

- Ha impresionado a Antonio. Está encantado con usted.

Jade la miró y sonrió.

- Es un hombre muy amable.

- Y usted florece con la amabilidad, ¿no es cierto? Como una rosa.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de poder reflexionar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez dichas, con Jade mirándola con una calidez alarmante, ya no pudo retirarlas.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Se encerró en sí misma y empezó a mirar con atención la copa de vino para no mirarla a ella, y sus modales se volvieron fríos y distantes. Jade se dio cuenta del cambio. Lo aceptó y no hizo ningún intento por retomar la conversación anterior.

A lo largo de la cena, un Antonio claramente cautivado pasó más tiempo del necesario charlando en italiano con la hermosa Jade, invitándola a cenar con su familia en el club italo-canadiense el domingo siguiente. Ella aceptó encantada y fue recompensada con tiramisú, espresso, biJessei, grappa y, para acabar, un bombón Baci. A Tori no le ofrecieron ninguna de esas delicias, por lo que permaneció malhumorada, viéndola disfrutar.

Al final de la cena, Antonio le puso a Jade lo que parecía un gran cesto de comida en las manos, sin querer escuchar las protestas de la joven. La besó en las mejillas varias veces tras ayudarla a ponerse la gabardina y le rogó a la profesora que volviera a traerla pronto y a menudo.

Tori enderezó la espalda y le dirigió al maître una mirada glacial.

- Eso no va a ser posible - dijo y, girando sobre sus talones, salió del restaurante, dejando que Jade y su pesado cesto de comida la siguieran desanimados.

Mientras las veía alejarse, Antonio se preguntó por qué habría llevado la profesora a una criatura tan deliciosa a un restaurante tan romántico para pasarse la noche sentada seria, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, casi como si le resultara doloroso estar allí.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la señorita West, Vega abrió la puerta del Jaguar y cogió la cesta de comida del asiento de atrás. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, echó un vistazo al contenido.

- Vino, aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, biJessei, un bote de salsa marinara hecha por la esposa de Antonio, restos de comida... Va a alimentarse muy bien durante los próximos días.

- Gracias a usted - dijo Jade, alargando los brazos hacia la cesta.

- Yo la llevaré.

La acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y esperó mientras ella abría la puerta. Luego le dio la cesta.

Ruborizándose, Jade se miró los zapatos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

- Gracias, profesora Vega, por una noche tan agradable. Ha sido muy generoso por su parte...

- Señorita West - la interrumpió - no hagamos esto más incómodo de lo que ya es. Lamento mi... mala educación. Mi única excusa es... de carácter privado, así que démonos la mano y empecemos de cero.

Alargó la mano y Jade se la estrechó. Vega tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la electricidad que sintió en las venas ante el contacto de su piel, suave y delicada.

- Buenas noches, señorita West.

- Buenas noches, profesora Vega.

Y con esas palabras desapareció en el interior de la casa, despidiéndose de Tori en mejores términos que horas atrás.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Jade estaba sentada en la cama, contemplando la fotografía que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, tratando de decidir si debía romperla, dejarla donde estaba o guardarla en un cajón.

Siempre le había encantado esa foto. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Era la foto más bonita que había visto nunca, pero le dolía demasiado mirarla.

Alzó la vista hacia la lámina colgada junto a su cama, reprimiendo las lágrimas. No sabía qué había esperado de su Dante, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. Así que, con la sabiduría que sólo se obtiene con un corazón roto, decidió que debía olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

Se acordó de su despensa abarrotada y de la amabilidad de Antonio. Pensó en los mensajes que Beck le había dejado en el contestador, expresándole su preocupación por haberla dejado sola con La Profesora y rogándole que lo llamara sin importar la hora que fuera para decirle que estaba bien.

Fue hasta la cómoda, abrió el cajón de arriba y metió la foto dentro, con respeto pero con decisión, colocándola en la parte de atrás, bajo la lencería sexy que nunca se ponía. Y con el contraste entre las tres personas de su vida bien presente en su mente, volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos y soñó con un huerto de manzanos abandonado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en el poximo capitulo, gracias por sus RW eso me da fuerzas para seguir subiendo los capitulos.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capitulo 5

El viernes, Jade encontró un documento oficial en su casillero, informándola de que la profesora Vega había aceptado dirigir su proyecto. Estaba contemplándolo sorprendida, preguntándose qué la habría hecho cambiar de idea, cuando Beck apareció a su espalda.

- ¿Estás lista?

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el documento en su mochila, que había arreglado lo mejor que había podido. Salieron del edificio y echaron a andar por la calle Bloor en dirección al Starbucks que estaba a media manzana de allí.

- Quiero que me cuentes qué tal te fue con Vega, pero antes tengo que decirte una cosa - dijo él, muy serio.

Jade lo miró con ansiedad.

- No tengas miedo, Conejito. No te va a doler - la tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

El corazón de Beck era casi tan grande como el resto de su persona y siempre estaba atento al sufrimiento de los demás.

- Sé lo que pasó con la nota.

Ella cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio.

- Beck, lo siento mucho. Iba a contarte que metí la pata y que escribí por el otro lado de tu nota, pero luego se me pasó. No le dije que lo habías escrito tú.

Él la agarró del brazo para interrumpirla.

- Lo sé. Se lo dije yo.

Jade lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mientras se hundía en las profundidades de los grandes ojos azules del Conejito, Beck se convenció de que haría cualquier cosa por impedir que nadie le hiciera daño. Incluso si eso le costaba su carrera académica. Incluso si tenía que sacar a rastras a Vega del Departamento de Estudios Italianos para darle en su pomposo trasero la patada que tanto se merecía.

- La señora Jenkins me contó que La Profesora te había mandado llamar y pensé que querría echarte la bronca. Encontré una copia de la nota en la pila de papeles para fotocopiar que me dejó preparada - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros - Son los riesgos de trabajar como ayudante de una gilipollas.

Le tiró del brazo para animarla a seguir andando, pero esperó a continuar la conversación hasta después de invitarla a un enorme café con leche con vainilla y sin azúcar. Cuando Jade acabó de acomodarse como un gato en un sofá de terciopelo lila y Beck se hubo convencido de que estaba cómoda y calentita, se volvió hacia ella con expresión comprensiva.

- Sé que fue un accidente. Estabas tan nerviosa después del primer seminario... Debí acompañarte hasta la puerta. Sinceramente, Jade, nunca la había visto actuar como ese día. A veces puede darse aires de superioridad o ser un poco susceptible, pero nunca se había comportado con tanta agresividad con una alumna. Fue incómodo para todos los que estábamos allí.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café con leche y lo dejó hablar.

- Cuando encontré la nota entre los papeles, supe que iba a arrancarte la cabeza. Pregunté a qué hora tenías la entrevista con Vega y concerté cita antes. Le confesé que lo había escrito yo y traté de hacerle creer que había escrito también tu parte, pero eso ya no se lo creyó.

- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

Beck sonrió y flexionó los brazos en broma.

- Trataba de ser tu escudo humano. Pensé que si se desahogaba conmigo, ya no le quedarían ganas de gritarte a ti - La miró fijamente - Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

- Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te debo una.

- No tiene importancia. Ojalá hubiera descargado su mal humor conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo?

Jade fingió estar muy interesada en la taza y no haber oído la pregunta.

- Vaya. ¿Tan mal fue? - preguntó Beck, frotándose la barbilla - Bueno, al menos ahora parece que ya se le haya olvidado. Durante el último seminario ha estado educada.

A Jade se le escapó la risa.

- Sí, aunque no me ha dejado abrir la boca, ni siquiera cuando levantaba la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupada dejando que Christa Peterson respondiera a todas las preguntas.

Beck la miró con curiosidad.

- No te preocupes por ella. Tiene problemas con Vega por un asunto relacionado con su proyecto. No le gusta cómo lo está enfocando. Vega misma me lo dijo.

- Eso es horrible. ¿Lo sabe Christa?

Beck se encogió de hombros.

- Debería saberlo, pero ¿quién sabe? Está tan obcecada en seducirla, que su trabajo se está resintiendo. Es una vergüenza.

Jade tomó nota de esa información y la guardó en su memoria para usarla cuando la necesitara. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, se relajó y disfrutó del resto de la tarde con Beck, que estuvo encantador, amable y consiguió que se alegrara de haber ido a Toronto. A las cinco en punto, el estómago empezó a hacerle ruido y ella se lo agarró con ambas manos, avergonzada.

Beck se echó a reír. Jade era un encanto de criatura. Hasta cuando le sonaba el estómago era graciosa.

- ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?

- Oh, sí. Había un sitio en Filadelfia al que iba muy a menudo con... - Se interrumpió antes de decir su nombre en voz alta.

El tailandés era el sitio adonde iba siempre con ella. Se preguntó si seguiría yendo allí con la otra. Si se sentarían a su antigua mesa, riéndose de ella.

Beck carraspeó para devolverla a la realidad.

- Lo siento - Jade agachó la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en la mochila, sin un propósito en particular.

- Hay un tailandés genial en esta misma calle. Está a varias manzanas de aquí, así que habrá que caminar un poco, pero la comida es francamente buena. Si no tienes otros planes, deja que te invite a cenar.

Sólo se le notaba que estaba nervioso por el modo de mover el pie. Al mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos y oscuros, Jade pensó que la amabilidad era mucho más importante en la vida que la pasión y aceptó su invitación sin pensarlo más.

Él sonrió encantado y, levantando la mochila de ella del suelo, se la colgó del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Esta carga es demasiado pesada para ti - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y eligiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente - Deja que yo la lleve un rato.

Jade sonrió mirando al suelo y lo siguió fuera.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tori volvía a casa andando. Era un paseo, pero cuando hacía mal tiempo o cuando iba a salir después de clase, prefería llevar el coche.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la conferencia que iba a dar en la universidad sobre la lujuria en la obra de Dante. La lujuria era un pecado sobre el que reflexionaba a menudo y con mucho placer. De hecho, pensar en ese apetito y en las mil maneras de satisfacerlo era muy tentador. Tuvo que cerrarse la gabardina para que la levemente espectacular visión de su bragueta no atrajera miradas indeseadas.

En ese momento la vio. Se detuvo para mirar a la belleza de cabello negro que caminaba por la otra acera.

«Calamity Jade»

Pero no estaba sola. Beck caminaba a su lado, llevando su abominación de mochila. Charlaban y reían y se los veía muy cómodos. Y, lo que era peor, iban peligrosamente juntos.

«¿Así que le llevas los libros? Muy adolescente por tu parte, Beck»

Se fijó en que las manos de la pareja se rozaban al caminar y que su contacto provocaba una sonrisa en la señorita West. Tori gruñó al verlo, mostrando los dientes.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?», se preguntó.

Se detuvo un momento para calmarse y reflexionar. Apoyándose en el escaparate de una tienda de Louis Vuitton, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Era un ser racional. Llevaba ropa que cubría su desnudez, conducía un coche y comía con servilleta, cuchillo y tenedor. Tenía un empleo bien remunerado que requería habilidad y agudeza intelectual. Controlaba sus instintos sexuales mediantes varios sistemas, todos ellos civilizados, y nunca se acostaría con una mujer en contra de la voluntad de ésta.

Sin embargo, al ver a la señorita West con Beck, se había dado cuenta de que también era un animal. Un ser primitivo. Salvaje. Su instinto le había gritado que se acercara a ellos, la arrancara de los brazos de Beck y se la llevara a rastras. Quería besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, desplazar los labios hasta su cuello y reclamarla como su única pareja.

«¿Qué coño?»

Se asustó ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aparte de en una idiota y una gilipollas pomposa, se estaba convirtiendo en una neandertal. Ya sólo le faltaba apoyarse en los nudillos para caminar y empezar a jadear. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse la dueña de una jovencita a la que acababa de conocer y que, por cierto, la odiaba. Ah y que además era alumna suya.

Tenía que irse a casa, tumbarse y respirar hondo hasta calmarse de una jodida vez. Luego iba a necesitar algo más fuerte. Mientras seguía caminando, alejándose en contra de su voluntad de la joven pareja, se sacó el Iphone del bolsillo y apretó unos cuantos botones.

Una mujer respondió al tercer timbrazo.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El miércoles siguiente, Jade salía del departamento tras el seminario de Vega, cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda.

- ¿Jade? Jade West, ¿eres tú?

Se volvió en redondo y una joven la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a ahogar.

- Trina - logró decir, mientras luchaba por respirar.

La chica, morena y delgada, gritó de alegría y volvió a abrazarla.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Trina, lo siento mucho. Siento lo de tu madre y... todo lo demás.

Las dos amigas guardaron silencio mientras se abrazaban durante un buen rato.

- Siento haberme perdido el funeral - añadió Jade, secándose las lágrimas - ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- Se siente perdido sin ella. Todos lo estamos. Ha pedido permiso en la universidad para ausentarse temporalmente mientras se recupera. Yo también estoy de baja, pero tenía que salir de allí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? - le reprochó Trina, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Jade apartó la mirada de su amiga para dirigirla hacia la profesora Vega, que acababa de abandonar el edificio y la estaba mirando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

- No estaba segura de que fuera a quedarme. Las dos primeras semanas fueron... bueno, duras.

Trina, que era muy inteligente, captó la extraña energía conflictiva que circulaba entre su hermana adoptiva, parada junto a ellas, y su mejor amiga, pero pensó que por el momento sería mejor obviarla.

- Le he dicho a Tori que esta noche le prepararé la cena. Ven a cenar con nosotras.

Jade abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía asustada.

Tori carraspeó.

- Trina, estoy segura de que la señorita West tiene otros planes.

Jade captó el mensaje que Tori le estaba enviando y asintió, obediente.

Pero Trina se volvió hacia su hermana.

- ¿La señorita West? Jade era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Somos amigas desde entonces. ¿No lo sabías? - Escudriñó los ojos de su hermana y no encontró en ellos ni rastro de reconocimiento - Oh, me había olvidado de que no habíais coincidido. No importa. Tu actitud es exagerada. Hazme el favor de sacarte el palo del culo.

Al volverse hacia Jade, Trina vio que acababa de tragarse la lengua. O eso parecía, porque se había puesto azul y estaba tosiendo.

- Será mejor que nos veamos otro día, a la hora de comer. Seguro que la profesora... que tu hermana querrá estar a solas contigo esta noche.

Jade trató de sonreír, lo que no era fácil, con Tori fulminándola con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Trina. Ésta entornó los ojos.

- Es Tori, Jade. ¿Qué demonios os pasa a las dos?

- Es mi alumna, Trina. Hay reglas al respecto - El tono de voz era cada vez más frío y agresivo.

- Es mi amiga, Tori. ¡Que les den a las reglas! - Miró a una y a otra. Vio que Jade se estaba contemplando los zapatos y que su hermana tenía el cejo fruncido - ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

Al ver que ninguna de las dos respondía, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos aún más. Al recordar el comentario de su amiga sobre la dureza de las dos primeras semanas de curso, llegó a una conclusión.

- Victoria Anne Vega, ¿te has estado comportando como una idiota con Jade?

A Jade casi se le escapó la risa y Tori se enfurruñó todavía más. A pesar del silencio, la reacción de ambas le indicó a Trina que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

- Bueno, pues no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Vais a tener que daros un beso y hacer las paces. Sólo voy a estar aquí una semana y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con las dos.

Y cogiéndolas del brazo, las arrastró hacia el Jaguar.

Trina Vega no se parecía en nada a su hermana adoptiva. Trabajaba como ayudante en la secretaría de prensa del alcalde de Filadelfia. Sonaba importante, pero no lo era. De hecho, se pasaba casi toda la jornada revisando los periódicos locales en busca de noticias que mencionaran al alcalde, o haciendo fotocopias de los comunicados de prensa. En el mejor de los casos, se le permitía actualizar el blog de la alcaldía.

Trina era esbelta, de rasgos delicados y pelo liso, que llevaba largo. Tenía los ojos marrones. Era muy espontánea, lo que muchas veces sacaba de quicio a la introvertida de su hermana, que era bastante mayor que ella.

Tori mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el trayecto hasta su piso, mientras las dos jóvenes charlaban en el asiento de atrás, riendo y poniéndose al día como un par de adolescentes. No tenía ningunas ganas de pasar la velada con ellas, pero sabía que su hermana la estaba pasando mal y no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles.

Pronto, el trío, compuesto por dos personas felices y otra no tanto, subía en el ascensor del edificio Manulife, un impresionante rascacielos de lujo en la calle Bloor. Al salir del ascensor en la última planta, Jade se fijó en que sólo había cuatro puertas en cada rellano.

«¡Vaya! Estos pisos tienen que ser enormes»

Cuando entraron detrás de Tori y cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta una grandiosa y diáfana sala de estar, Jade entendió por qué la sensibilidad de La Profesora se había sentido herida en su estudio. Su espacioso piso tenía cristaleras que iban del suelo al techo, cubiertas por unas impresionantes cortinas de seda de un tono de azul pálido como el hielo. Desde los ventanales se veía el lado sur de la torre CN y el lago Ontario. Los suelos eran de madera noble, oscura, adornados con alguna alfombra persa, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color visón claro.

Los muebles del salón parecían sacados del catálogo de Restoration Hardware. Destacaba un gran sofá de cuero color chocolate con remaches, con dos butacas a juego. Delante de la chimenea vio una otomana y otra butaca de terciopelo rojo de respaldo alto.

Jade se quedó mirando la butaca y la otomana con envidia. Era el lugar perfecto donde pasar una tarde lluviosa, tomándose una taza de té y leyendo su libro favorito. No ella, desde luego.

La chimenea funcionaba a gas y encima, en vez de un cuadro, Tori había colgado un televisor de plasma de pantalla plana. En la sala había varias obras de arte, pinturas al óleo en las paredes y alguna figura sobre el mobiliario. Tenía piezas de vidrio romano y de cerámica griega que podrían estar en un museo y reproducciones de esculturas famosas, como la Venus de Milo o Apolo y Dafne de Bernini. La verdad era que allí había muchas esculturas, todas ellas de desnudos femeninos.

Lo que no tenía eran fotografías personales. A Jade le extrañó mucho ver que tenía fotografías en blanco y negro de París, Roma, Londres, Florencia, Venecia y Oxford, pero ninguna de los Vega, ni siquiera de Holly.

En la habitación de al lado, cerca de una mesa de comedor grande y formal, había un bufet de ébano que Jade contempló con admiración. Encima, se veía un gran jarrón de cristal, una bandeja de plata labrada con varias licoreras llenas de bebidas ambarinas, una cubitera y copas de cristal anticuadas. Unas pinzas de plata completaban la estampa. Estaban colocadas pulcramente sobre un montón de pequeñas servilletas de tela blanca con las iniciales V. A. V. bordadas.

Resumiendo, el piso de la profesora Vega era estéticamente agradable, decorado con muy buen gusto, y muy, muy frío. Jade se preguntó si alguna vez llevaría mujeres a aquel lugar tan poco acogedor, aunque trató de no imaginarse lo que haría con ellas una vez allí. Sabía muy bien sobre la condición de la profesora Vega y que sabía aprovecharla. Tal vez tendría una habitación específica para esos asuntos, para que nadie ensuciara sus preciadas posesiones. Al pasar una mano sobre el gélido granito negro de la encimera de la cocina, se estremeció.

Trina precalentó el horno y se lavó las manos.

- Tori, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Jade la casa mientras yo empiezo a preparar la cena?

Jade se abrazó a la mochila. No se atrevía a dejar un objeto tan ofensivo en ninguno de los muebles, pero Tori se la arrancó de las manos y la dejó en el suelo, bajo una mesita. Jade le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Tori se sorprendió a sí misma devolviéndosela.

No quería enseñarle la casa a la señorita West. Sobre todo, no quería que viera su dormitorio, ni las fotos en blanco y negro que adornaban las paredes. Pero sabía que con Trina allí no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. Al menos tendría que enseñarle las habitaciones de invitados.

Así pues, poco después se encontraban en su estudio. Había sido un dormitorio de invitados, pero lo había convertido en una cómoda biblioteca, con estanterías de madera oscura que iban del suelo al techo.

Jade se quedó contemplando los libros con la boca abierta. Había volúmenes nuevos y otros muy antiguos. Casi todos eran ejemplares de tapa dura. Vio títulos en latín, italiano, francés, inglés y alemán. La habitación, como el resto de la vivienda, era muy acogedora. Las mismas cortinas color azul hielo, el mismo suelo de madera oscura, con una alfombra persa en el centro.

Tori se puso tras el gran escritorio de roble.

- ¿Te gusta? - la tuteó. Sabía que Trina no iba a permitir que le hablara de usted.

- Mucho - respondió Jade - Es preciosa.

Jade alargó la mano para acariciar la butaca de terciopelo rojo, era igual que la que había admirado antes en el salón, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. A La Profesora no le gustaría que la tocara.

Probablemente la reprendería por ensuciarla con sus dedos mugrientos.

- Es mi butaca favorita. Es muy cómoda. ¿Quieres probarla?

Jade sonrió como si acabara de darle un regalo y se sentó en ella con las piernas dobladas, enroscándose como un gato.

Tori juraría que la había oído ronronear. Sonrió al verla. La hizo sentirse relajada y casi feliz. En un impulso, decidió enseñarle uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

- Ven, te enseñaré una cosa - le dijo, con un gesto de la mano.

Jade se levantó en seguida y se quedó esperando al otro lado del escritorio.

Tori abrió un cajón y sacó dos pares de guantes blancos de algodón.

- Póntelos - le dijo, dándole un par.

Sin decir nada, Jade imitó sus movimientos.

- Ésta es una de mis posesiones más valiosas - le explicó Tori, sacando una caja de madera de un cajón que acababa de abrir con llave.

Cuando dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, a Jade le entró miedo.

«¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Una cabeza reducida? ¿Tal vez la cabeza reducida de una antigua alumna?»

Pero no. La profesora abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía un libro. Al abrirlo, Jade vio que se trataba de una serie de sobres de papel unidos, formando un acordeón. Estaban etiquetados en italiano. Rebuscó entre los sobres cuidadosamente hasta encontrar el que buscaba y entonces sacó algo de dentro, que sostuvo reverentemente sobre las palmas.

Al ver de qué se trataba, Jade ahogó una exclamación.

Tori sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Lo reconoces?

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¡no puede ser el original!

Tori se echó a reír.

- Por desgracia, no. Eso no está al alcance de mi modesta fortuna. Los originales son del siglo XV. Éstas son reproducciones del XVI.

Tenía en su mano una copia de la famosa ilustración de Dante y Beatriz y el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. El original había sido realizado por Sandro Botticelli con pluma y tinta. Era una ilustración de unos cuarenta por cincuenta centímetros. Aunque el pintor sólo había utilizado tinta, el nivel de detalle era asombroso.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? No sabía que existieran copias.

- Pues las hay. Además, probablemente fueron hechas por un alumno de Botticelli. Y lo mejor de todo: está completo. Botticelli realizó cien ilustraciones para La Divina Comedia, pero sólo se conservan noventa y dos. En cambio, mi juego de copias está completo.

Jade abrió mucho los ojos, que le brillaban emocionados.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

Tori se echó a reír.

- No.

- Fui a ver los originales cuando los expusieron en la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia. El Vaticano tiene ocho, si no me equivoco, y el resto pertenecen a un museo de Berlín - dijo Jade.

- Exacto. Pensé que sabrías apreciarlos.

- Pero nunca he visto los ocho que faltan.

- Casi nadie los ha visto. Deja que te los enseñe.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras Tori le mostraba sus tesoros. Jade los estuvo admirando en silencio hasta que les llegó la voz de Trina desde el vestíbulo.

- Tori, ¿quieres servirle una copa a Jade y dejar de aburrirla con tus antiguallas?

Tori puso los ojos en blanco y Jade se echó a reír.

- ¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿No deberían estar en un museo? - preguntó mientras lo miraba guardar las ilustraciones en sus respectivos sobres.

Tori apretó los labios.

- No están en un museo porque me niego a desprenderme de ellas. Nadie sabe que las tengo. Sólo mi abogado y mi agente de seguros. Y ahora tú.

Luego apretó los dientes, como dando el tema por zanjado, por lo que Jade no insistió.

Lo más probable era que las ilustraciones hubieran sido robadas de algún museo y que Tori las hubiera comprado en el mercado negro.

Eso explicaría su reticencia a darlas a conocer. Jade se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había visto algo que menos de media docena de personas habían visto. Eran tan hermosas que cortaban la respiración.

Obras de arte.

- ¿Tori? - insistió Trina desde la puerta.

- Vale, vale. ¿Qué quiere beber, señorita West? - le preguntó Tori, saliendo del estudio y dirigiéndose al botellero climatizado que tenía en la cocina.

- ¡Tori!

- Perdón. ¿Jadey?

Jade se sobresaltó al oír su sobre nombre en su boca.

Al notar la extraña reacción de su amiga, Trina desapareció en un pequeño anexo que servía como despensa.

- Cualquier cosa estará bien, profe... Tori - respondió Jade, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del placer de poder decir por fin su nombre en voz alta. Luego se sentó en uno de los elegantes taburetes de la barra de desayuno.

Tori se decidió por una botella de chianti y la dejó sobre la encimera.

- La dejaré fuera un rato para que se ponga a temperatura ambiente - dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Y, tras excusarse, desapareció, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómoda.

- Jade - susurró Trina, dejando un montón de verduras a un lado del fregadero doble - ¿Puede saberse qué pasa entre Tori y tú?

- Vas a tener que preguntárselo a ella.

- No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de un modo tan raro? ¿Y por qué no le dijiste quién eras?

- Pensé que me reconocería - admitió ella, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar - pero no me recuerda - añadió, con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en su regazo.

Trina, sorprendida tanto por sus palabras como por su respuesta tan emocional, se acercó para abrazarla.

- No te preocupes. Ahora estoy yo aquí y me ocuparé de ella. En algún lugar, debajo de la ropa, tiene corazón. Se lo vi una vez. Pero ahora ayúdame a limpiar las verduras. El cordero ya está en el horno.

Cuando Tori regresó, abrió el vino sonriendo para sus adentros. Iba a pasar un buen rato. Sabía qué aspecto tenía Jade cuando probaba el vino e iba a tener una sesión privada de su erótica representación de la otra noche. Sintió un tirón involuntario en alguna parte de su cuerpo y deseó haber colocado alguna cámara secreta de vídeo en el apartamento. No creía que fuera buena idea sacar la máquina y empezar a hacerle fotos.

Le mostró la botella, satisfecha al ver la expresión de aprobación que le iluminó la cara al leer la etiqueta. Había comprado una botella de esa cosecha de la Toscana y habría sido una lástima malgastarla en alguien que no supiera apreciarla. Le sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se echó hacia atrás, observándola y esforzándose para no sonreír.

Igual que la otra vez, Jade hizo girar el líquido lentamente y lo examinó a la luz halógena. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Luego acercó sus tentadores labios al borde de la copa y probó el vino con delectación, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de bebérselo.

Tori suspiró mientras miraba cómo el chianti viajaba por su larga y elegante garganta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jade se encontró a Tori tambaleándose ligeramente delante de ella. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y tenía la respiración alterada. La parte delantera de sus pantalones gris marengo… Jade frunció el cejo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Tori se obligó a calmarse.

- Sí, lo siento - Tras llenarle la copa, se sirvió también y empezó a disfrutar del vino, sin dejar de mirarla por encima del borde de cristal.

- Debes de estar muerta de hambre, Tori - comentó Trina por encima del hombro, mientras removía la salsa que estaba preparando - Y sé que te conviertes en una bestia salvaje cuando tienes hambre.

- ¿Qué vamos a tomar con el cordero? - preguntó Tori, observando a Jade como si fuera un halcón, mientras ella se llevaba la copa a los labios una vez más.

Trina dejó una caja sobre la barra.

- ¡Cuscús!

Jade se atragantó y escupió de golpe todo el vino que tenía en la boca, empapando a Tori y su camisa blanca. Al ver lo que había hecho, se asustó y soltó la copa, que se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra la base del taburete, manchándola a ella y manchando el suelo de madera noble.

Tori se limpió la cara y la camisa mientras maldecía en voz alta. Muy alta. Jade se bajó del taburete, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal roto.

- Déjalo - dijo Tori suavemente, mirándola desde el otro lado de la barra.

Pero ella siguió recogiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Que lo dejes! - repitió más fuerte, rodeando la barra.

Jade se pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a otra y siguió con su tarea. Parecía un cachorro arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo con una pata herida.

- ¡Para! ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, para! Te vas a cortar - Tori se alzaba ante ella amenazadoramente y su enfado descendía desde las alturas como la ira de Dios.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la levantó y la obligó a soltar los trozos de cristal en un cuenco que había sobre la barra, antes de conducirla hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados.

- Siéntate - le ordenó.

Ella se sentó en la taza del váter y sollozó en silencio.

- Enséñame las manos.

Entre las manchas de vino, Tori distinguió algunas gotas de sangre y alguna esquirla de cristal clavada en la palma. Maldijo varias veces negando con la cabeza mientras abría el botiquín.

- No se te da muy bien escuchar, ¿no? - le dijo Tori.

Jade parpadeó, lamentando no poder secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con las manos.

- Y tampoco obedecer - añadió, mirando por encima del hombro.

Lo que vio la hizo detenerse en seco.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado por qué lo hizo, Tori se habría encogido de hombros y no habría sabido qué responder. Pero cuando se detuvo y miró con atención a la criatura allí encogida, llorando, sintió algo. Algo que no era irritación, ni enfado, ni culpa ni lujuria. Sintió compasión. Y se arrepintió de haberla hecho llorar.

Inclinándose hacia Jade, le secó las lágrimas con los dedos con delicadeza. En cuanto la rozó, notó un estremecimiento y la sensación de que su piel le resultaba familiar. Cuando le hubo secado las lágrimas, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y se la levantó hacia ella.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente y empezó a limpiarle las heridas.

- Gracias - murmuró Jade, agradeciéndole el cuidado con que estaba retirando los trocitos de cristal. Usaba unas pinzas y no dejaba ni un milímetro de piel sin examinar.

- No se merecen.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha con el resultado, echó yodo en una borra de algodón.

- Esto te va a doler un poco.

Vio que ella se preparaba y se encogió por dentro. No le apetecía nada hacerle daño. Era tan suave y frágil. Tardó un minuto y medio en armarse de valor para aplicarle el desinfectante en los cortes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Jade permaneció inmóvil, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que se decidiera de una vez.

- Ya está - dijo Tori malhumorada, limpiándole los últimos restos de sangre - Curada.

- Siento haber roto la copa. Sé que era de cristal.

Su suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

Tori hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

- Tengo varias docenas. Hay una tienda debajo de casa donde las venden. Si necesito otra, la iré a buscar.

- Me gustaría reponerla.

- No podrías permitírtelo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Al ver que Jade se ruborizaba y luego palidecía, se horrorizó. Había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, por supuesto, y se estaba mordiendo la mejilla.

- Señorita West, nunca se me ocurriría cobrarle la copa. Va en contra de todas las leyes de la hospitalidad.

«Y eso sería intolerable», pensó Jade con ironía.

- Pero también te he manchado la camisa. Deja que pague la tintorería al menos.

Tori bajó la vista hacia su preciosa, pero obviamente estropeada camisa y maldijo en silencio. Le gustaba aquella camisa. Elena se la había traído de Londres. La mancha de la saliva de Jade mezclada con el chianti no iba a desaparecer nunca.

- Tengo varias camisas iguales - mintió - Además, seguro que la mancha saldrá fácilmente. Trina me ayudará.

Jade se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

Tori sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero sus labios eran tan rojos y tentadores que no pudo apartar la vista. Era una sensación comparable a estar presenciando un accidente de coche desde la cubierta de un barco.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

- Los accidentes son inevitables. No son culpa de nadie - dijo para tranquilizarla.

Jade dejó de morderse el labio y lo recompensó con una sonrisa.

«La amabilidad la hace florecer. Es como una rosa que abre los pétalos»

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Trina a su espalda.

Tori retiró la mano apresuradamente y suspiró.

- Sí, aunque me temo que Jadey odia el cuscús.

Y, tras decirlo, le guiñó un ojo a Jade y disfrutó viendo cómo el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas por su piel de porcelana. En verdad era un ángel de ojos azules.

- No pasa nada. Prepararé arroz pilaf - dijo Trina, que salió del cuarto de baño seguida por Rachel.

Jade se quedó donde estaba, tratando de impedir que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Mientras Trina guardaba el cuscús en la nevera, Tori fue a cambiarse al dormitorio. Se quitó la camisa manchada y, muy a su pesar, la tiró a la basura. Al volver a la cocina, acabó de recoger los cristales y el vino del suelo.

- Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber sobre Jade - dijo Trina por encima del hombro.

Tori echó los trozos de cristal a la basura.

- Preferiría no oírlas.

- Pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi amiga.

- Pero también es mi alumna. No debería saber nada de su vida privada. Que sea tu amiga ya resulta bastante problemático.

Su hermana irguió la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron al decirle:

- ¿Sabes qué?, no me importa. La quiero mucho y mamá también la quería. Será mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que sientas tentaciones de gritarle.

Al cabo de unos momentos, continuó:

- Lo ha pasado muy mal, idiota. Por eso se ha mantenido a distancia este año. Y ahora que por fin empieza a salir de su caparazón, un caparazón que yo pensaba que no abandonaría nunca, tú con tu arrogancia y tu condescendencia la empujas a volver a ocultarse. Así que deja de actuar como un estirado inglés y trátala como se merece. No eres ni el señor Rochester, ni el señor Darcy ni Heathcliff, por el amor de Dios. ¡Compórtate o volveré a Canadá y te meteré un taco por el culo!

Tori enderezó la espalda y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Espero que te refieras a una tortilla de maíz.

Trina no se amilanó. De hecho, se irguió aún más. Tenía un aspecto casi amenazador.

- De acuerdo - se rindió Tori.

- Bien. Por otra parte, me cuesta creer que no reconocieras su nombre después de la cantidad de veces que te he hablado de lo mucho que le gusta Dante. ¿A cuántas entusiastas de Dante de Selinsgrove conoces?

Tori se inclinó hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente enfurruñada.

- No seas tan dura conmigo, Tri. Trato de no pensar en nada relacionado con Selinsgrove si puedo evitarlo.

El enfado de Trina desapareció al oírla.

- Lo sé - dijo, abrazándola con fuerza.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unas cuantas horas y otra botella de chianti más tarde, Jade se dispuso a irse.

- Gracias por la cena. Tendría que volver a casa.

- Te llevaremos - dijo Trina, levantándose para ir a buscar los abrigos.

Tori frunció el cejo, pero siguió a su hermana.

- No hace falta. No está lejos, puedo ir andando - dijo Jade desde la cocina.

- Ni hablar. Es de noche y no me importa lo seguro que sea Toronto. Además, está lloviendo - replicó Trina antes de empezar a discutir con su hermana.

Jade se alejó para no oír a Tori diciendo que no quería acompañarla. Pero las hermanas reaparecieron en seguida y las tres salieron al rellano. Cuando el ascensor estaba llegando, el móvil de Trina empezó a sonar.

- Es Cat - informó ella, abrazando a su amiga para despedirse - Llevo todo el día intentando hablar con élla, pero ha estado de reuniones. No te preocupes, hermana mayor, tengo llave.

Y volvió a entrar en el piso, dejando a una incómoda Jade con una Tori enfurruñada en el ascensor.

- ¿Pensabas contarme quién eras alguna vez? - preguntó Tori en tono ligeramente acusatorio.

Jade negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su ridícula mochila.

Tori le echó un vistazo y decidió que aquella bolsa tenía los días contados. Si volvía a verla, perdería los nervios. Además, Beck la había tocado, lo que significaba que estaba contaminada. Jade iba a tener que tirarla.

La guió hasta su plaza de aparcamiento y ella se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante del Jaguar. Pero entonces Tori apretó el botón de un mando a distancia y un Range Rover que tenían al lado hizo un ruido agudo.

- Vamos a usar éste. La tracción en las cuatro ruedas es más segura cuando llueve. No me gusta usar el Jaguar con el suelo mojado si puedo evitarlo.

Jade trató de disimular su sorpresa al ver lo incómoda que parecía. Era como si se avergonzara de su riqueza. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, Jade se preguntó si habría notado la conexión entre ellas al tocarle el brazo.

Por supuesto, la había notado.

- Has dejado que me comportara como una auténtica imbécil - protestó Tori, frunciendo el cejo mientras salían del garaje.

«No has necesitado mi ayuda. Lo has hecho estupendamente tú solita» Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron suspendidas entre ellas. Jade se preguntó si La Profesora sería capaz de leer la mente.

- Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría tratado de otra manera. Te habría tratado mejor.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿Hacerle pagar tu mal humor a otro alumno? En ese caso, me alegro de que no lo supieras.

Tori la miró con frialdad.

- Esto no cambia nada. Me alegro de que seas amiga de Trina, pero sigues siendo mi alumna y hemos de mantener nuestra relación a un nivel profesional, señorita West. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, ahora y en el futuro.

- Sí, profesora.

Tori buscó algún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Su pequeña rosa se había marchitado. Y ella era la única responsable.

«¿Tu pequeña rosa? ¡Maldita sea, Vega! ¿En qué estás pensando?»

- Trina está muy contenta de tenerte aquí. ¿Sabías que estuvo prometida?

- ¿Estuvo? ¿Ya no lo está?

- Cat Valentine le pidió que se casara con élla y Trina aceptó, pero eso fue antes de que Holly... - Tori respiró hondo - A Trina no le apetece preparar la boda ahora y canceló el compromiso. Por eso está aquí.

- Oh, no, lo siento mucho. Pobre Trina - Jade suspiró - Y pobre Cat. Yo la apreciaba mucho.

Tori frunció el cejo.

- Aún están juntos. Cat la quiere, es obvio, y entiende que Trina necesita tiempo. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa, ella siempre venía a verme para escapar de las peleas. Lo que no deja de ser curioso, porque yo era la oveja negra y Trina la favorita.

Jade asintió como si la comprendiera.

- Tengo un problema de carácter, señorita West. Me cuesta controlar la ira. Cuando pierdo el control, puedo ser muy destructiva.

Jade abrió mucho los ojos ante su confesión y separó los labios como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada.

- Sería... desaconsejable que perdiera los papeles cerca de alguien como tú. Sería muy doloroso para ambas - siguió diciendo Tori.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y aterradoras que a Jade se le quedaron grabadas a fuego.

- La ira es uno de los siete pecados capitales - comentó Jade, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía en el vientre.

Tori se echó a reír con amargura.

- Curiosamente, poseo los siete. No te molestes en contarlos: orgullo, envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula, lujuria.

Jade alzó una ceja, pero no se volvió a mirarla.

- Lo dudo.

- No espero que lo entiendas. Tú sólo eres un imán para los percances, señorita Jade, pero yo soy un imán para el pecado.

Esta vez sí se volvió hacia Tori, que le dedicó una mirada resignada; ella respondió con otra compasiva.

- El pecado no se siente atraído por un ser humano en concreto, profesora. Es más bien al revés.

- No según mi experiencia. A mí el pecado me encuentra siempre, aunque no lo busque. Eso sí, reconozco que no se me da bien resistirme a la tentación - La miró brevemente a los ojos antes de volver a fijarse en la conducción - Tu amistad con Trina explica por qué enviaste gardenias. Y cómo firmaste la tarjeta como lo hiciste.

- Siento lo de Holly. Yo también la quería.

Tori la miró de nuevo. En los ojos de Jade, grandes y amables, vio indicios de tristeza y de una pérdida irreparable.

- Sí, ahora me doy cuenta.

- ¿Tienes radio por satélite? - preguntó ella, cuando Tori encendió el aparato y apretó uno de los botones de presintonización.

- Sí, suelo escuchar alguna emisora de las que ponen jazz, pero depende de mi estado de ánimo.

Jade alargó la mano hacia la radio, pero la retiró sin atreverse a tocarla.

Tori sonrió al darse cuenta. Recordó cómo había ronroneado cuando le dio permiso para sentarse en su butaca favorita. Quería volver a oírla de nuevo.

- Adelante. Elige lo que quieras.

Jade fue tocando botones, sonriendo al comprobar qué emisoras había presintonizado Tori. No le extrañó encontrar la CBS francesa ni las noticias de la BBC, pero sí la sorprendió una llamada Nine Inch Nails.

- ¿Hay una emisora que sólo emite sus canciones? - preguntó Jade, incrédula.

- Sí - respondió Tori, revolviéndose inquieta en el asiento, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto embarazoso.

- ¿Y te gustan?

- Según de qué humor estoy.

Jade apretó el botón de una de las emisoras de jazz.

Tori presintió más que vio su visceral rechazo. No lo entendió, pero pensó que sería mejor no insistir en ello.

Jade odiaba a los Nine Inch Nails. Si empezaban a sonar en la radio, cambiaba de emisora. Si en algún sitio ponían una canción suya, salía de la habitación, o del edificio si hacía falta. El sonido de su música, pero sobre todo la voz de Trent Reznor, la aterrorizaban, aunque nunca le había contado a nadie por qué.

La primera vez que los escuchó fue en un club, en Filadelfia.

Había estado bailando con él, y él se había estado restregando contra ella. Al principio no le dio importancia, porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre lo hacía, pero cuando cambió la música y empezó a sonar aquella canción, Jade empezó a sentirse incómoda.

Supuso que tendría algo que ver con la extraña secuencia de notas del principio, pero luego empeoró con aquella voz, la letra sobre follar como un animal y la mirada de la persona mientras apoyaba la frente en la suya y le susurraba aquellas palabras, que se le clavaron en el alma.

Fueran cuales fuesen las creencias religiosas de Jade y sus oraciones medio en broma a los dioses menores, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de estar oyendo la voz del diablo. Sintió que Lucifer la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba aquellas palabras. Y se asustó mucho.

Jade se había separado bruscamente de él y se había refugiado en el lavabo de mujeres. Mientras miraba a la chica pálida y temblorosa que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado. No sabía por qué le había hablado así, ni por qué había elegido ese preciso momento para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que no se había tratado sólo de la letra de una canción. Ésta había sido un medio para confesarle sus intenciones y deseos más oscuros.

Jade no quería que la follaran como a un animal. Quería ser amada. Habría renegado del sexo para siempre si pensara que con ello lograría el tipo de amor del que se nutrían los poemas y los mitos.

Ése era el tipo de sentimiento que deseaba desesperadamente, aunque en el fondo no se creía merecedora de él. Quería ser la musa de alguien. Quería ser venerada y adorada en cuerpo y alma. Quería ser la Beatriz de un Dante apuesto y noble y habitar con él para siempre en el Paraíso. Quería vivir una vida que rivalizara con la belleza de las ilustraciones de Botticelli.

Ésa era la causa de que, a los veintitrés años, Jade West siguiera siendo virgen y de que guardara en el cajón de la ropa interior la fotografía de esa persona que había puesto el listón tan alto que nadie que había habido después había podido alcanzarlo.

Durante los últimos seis años, había dormido con su foto debajo de la almohada. Ninguna otra persona había estado nunca a su altura. Nadie mas había despertado en ella los sentimientos de amor y devoción que aquel ser le había inspirado. Su relación se basaba en una única noche, una noche que Jade revivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno eso es todo espero les alla gustado este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Saludos **

**Dani001**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y perdon por el retrazo, en este capitulo se van a clar muchas cosas y alguna dudas.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capitulo 6

Flashback

Jade dejó la bicicleta cerca de casa de los Vega, un edificio grande y blanco, y se dirigió al porche. Nunca llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar, así que subió el escalón de un salto y abrió la puerta mosquitera. La escena que se encontró la dejó helada.

La mesa auxiliar del salón estaba hecha añicos y había manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Las sillas y los cojines estaban tirados por el suelo y Trina y Cat estaban abrazados en el sofá. Trina estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Jade, con los ojos como platos.

- Tori - respondió Cat.

- ¿Tori? ¿Está herida?

- ¡Ella está bien! - respondió Trina, riendo histéricamente - Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que está en casa y ya se ha peleado con mi padre a empujones, ha hecho llorar a mi madre dos veces y ha enviado a Jesse al hospital.

Cat, muy seria, siguió acariciando la espalda de su novia para tranquilizarla.

Jade ahogó un grito.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quién sabe? Es imposible saber qué le pasa por la cabeza. Ha discutido con papá y cuando mamá se ha interpuesto entre ellos, la ha empujado. Jesse le ha dicho que la mataría si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima, y Tori le ha dado un puñetazo y le ha roto la nariz.

Jade bajó la vista hacia la mesita. Vio que había trozos de cristal clavados en la alfombra, junto a la sangre, restos de tazas de café rotas y galletas desmenuzadas.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó, señalando la macabra escena.

- Jesse se ha caído sobre la mesa por culpa de un empujón de Tori. Papá y Jesse están en el hospital. Mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación y yo voy a pasar la noche en casa de Cat.

Dicho esto, Trina se levantó y arrastró a su novia hacia la puerta de la calle.

Jade seguía inmóvil en el sitio.

- Tal vez debería ir a hablar con tu madre.

- No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Mi familia está rota - Con estas palabras, su amiga se marchó.

Jade se acercó a la escalera, pero entonces oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a esa parte de la casa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y vio que había alguien sentado en el porche, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios. Tenía una abundante mata de pelo castaño, que brillaba a la luz del atardecer. La reconoció por las fotos que tenía Trina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa y se sentó cerca de ella, en una tumbona de jardín, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

Tori la ignoró.

Jade la examinó a conciencia, grabándose su imagen a fuego en la memoria. En persona era todavía más guapa. Tenía los ojos marrones inyectados en sangre, pero aun así resultaban impresionantes y contrastaban vivamente con sus cejas oscuras. Resiguió el ángulo de sus pómulos, de su nariz, y de su mandíbula cuadrada.

Finalmente, clavó la vista en sus labios, observando la forma y grosor del labio inferior antes de darse cuenta de los moratones.

Tenía sangre en la mano derecha y un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda. El puño de Jesse la había alcanzado, pero sorprendentemente, Tori no había perdido el conocimiento.

- Llegas tarde para la sesión de las seis. Ha acabado hace media hora.

Su voz era suave, casi tan agradable como sus rasgos. Por un instante, Jade pensó cómo sería oír esa voz pronunciando su nombre.

Se estremeció.

- Aquí hay una manta - le ofreció Tori, señalando una manta de lana a cuadros escoceses que tenía junto a la cadera. Sin levantar la vista, dio unos golpecitos a la prenda.

Jade la miró con desconfianza. Cuando se convenció de que ya no era peligrosa, se acercó y se sentó en un taburete, aunque todavía manteniendo cierta distancia. Se preguntó si sería rápida corriendo. Y luego se preguntó si Tori podría correr más rápido si la persiguiera.

Tori le dio la manta.

- Gracias - murmuró Jade, cubriéndose los hombros con ella.

La miró de reojo. Se la veía encogida en la silla Adirondack de jardín. La cazadora de cuero negro hacía que sus hombros parecieran más anchos. La llevaba desabrochada y Jade vio la camiseta que llevaba debajo, de color negro, igual que los vaqueros. Tenía las piernas largas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más fuerte que en las antiguas fotos de su hermana.

Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Quería preguntarle por qué había actuado de un modo tan violento con la familia más agradable que conocía. Pero era demasiado tímida y, además, estaba un poco asustada. Así que, en vez de eso, le preguntó si tenía un abridor.

Tori frunció el cejo, pero llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó uno y se lo ofreció.

Ella le dio las gracias y se quedó inmóvil. Tori se volvió hacia la caja de cervezas medio vacía que tenía a la espalda, cogió una botella y se la ofreció.

- Permíteme - le dijo Tori, sonriendo al mirarla por fin a la cara. Jade le devolvió el abridor y Tori destapó la cerveza con facilidad, brindando después haciendo entrechocar las botellas - ¡Salud!

Jade bebió para no hacerle un feo, tratando de no atragantarse cuando aquella bebida con sabor a cebada le llegó a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, ronroneó.

- ¿Habías probado la cerveza alguna vez? - le preguntó Tori sonriendo.

Jade negó con la cabeza.

- Pues me alegro de haber sido la primera.

Ella se ruborizó y ocultó la cara bajo su mata de pelo negro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Tori la miraba con curiosidad.

Jade tardó unos segundos en responder, buscando una manera delicada de decirlo.

- Estaba invitada a cenar.- «Esperaba conocerte al fin» penso Jade

Tori se echó a reír.

- Pues me temo que he estropeado la velada. Bien, señorita Ojos azules, añada eso a mi cuenta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado? - Jade lo preguntó en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro, para que no se le notara el temblor.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué todavía no has salido corriendo? - contraatacó Tori, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos marrones.

Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza. Esperaba que, si se mostraba sumisa, se le pasaría el enfado. Sabía que estar allí con Tori después de lo que había pasado era una tontería. Estaba borracha y, si se ponía violenta, Jade no tenía a nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda. Era un buen momento para marcharse.

Inesperadamente, Tori alargó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás del hombro. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos durante unos momentos antes de soltárselo. Jade notó una especie de conexión entre los dedos de Tori y su pelo y volvió a ronronear con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de lo que le había preguntado.

- Hueles a vainilla - comentó Tori, cambiando de postura para verla mejor.

- Es el champú.

Tori se acabó la cerveza y abrió otra inmediatamente, bebiendo un buen trago antes de volverse hacia Jade otra vez.

- No sé cómo ha pasado.

- Te quieren mucho. Se pasan el día hablando de ti.

- La hija pródiga. O un demonio, tal vez. El demonio Tori - dijo, riendo amargamente antes de acabarse la nueva cerveza de un trago y abrir otra.

- Estaban tan contentos de que volvieras a casa... Por eso tu madre me invitó a cenar.

- No es mi madre. Y tal vez Holly te invitase porque sabía que necesitaba a un ángel de pelo negro que velara por mí.

Tori se inclinó hacia ella y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla. Jade ahogó una exclamación. Levantó la vista, sorprendida por su contacto, y quedó prisionera de sus ojos marrones, que también la estaban mirando con sorpresa. Tori, claramente ebria, le acarició la mejilla ruborizada con el pulgar y pareció dudar, como si no comprendiera de dónde salía el calor que desprendía la cara de la recién llegada.

Cuando apartó la mano, Jade sintió ganas de llorar. Ya la echaba de menos.

Dejando la botella en el suelo, Tori se levantó.

- El sol se está poniendo. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?

Jade se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debería acompañarla. Pero era Tori, la de la fotografía, y sabía que ésa sería seguramente su única oportunidad de estar con Tori. Después de lo que había pasado, dudaba que volviera de visita nunca más. O, por lo menos, durante una buena temporada.

Dejó la manta en el porche y la siguió.

- Tráete la manta - le indicó Tori.

Jade la enrolló y se la puso bajo el brazo. Tori le cogió la otra mano.

Ella ahogó un grito al notar un cosquilleo que le empezaba en la yema de los dedos y le subía por el brazo. Tras superar la curva del hombro, se lanzó en picado hacia su corazón, haciendo que éste le latiera mucho más de prisa.

Tori le rozó la cabeza con la suya.

- ¿No habías ido nunca de la mano de una chica? - Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, Tori se echó a reír suavemente - Pues me alegro de ser la primera.

Se adentraron lentamente en el bosque y pronto dejaron de ver la casa de los Vega. A Jade le gustaba la manera en que su mano encajaba con la suya, más grande, y cómo sus dedos se curvaban sobre el dorso de su mano. La sujetaba con delicadeza pero con decisión y, de vez en cuando, le apretaba los dedos como si quisiera recordarle que seguía allí. Jade pensó que tal vez ir de la mano con alguien era siempre así, aunque no tenía experiencia y no podía comparar.

Sólo había entrado en ese bosque una o dos veces anteriormente y siempre con Trina. Si algo iba mal, probablemente se perdería, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la agradable sensación de ser llevada de la mano por la fuerte y cálida de la enigmática Tori.

- Antes pasaba mucho tiempo aquí - comentó Tori - Es muy tranquilo. Un poco más lejos hay un huerto de manzanos abandonado. ¿Te lo ha enseñado Trina?

Jade negó con la cabeza.

Tori la miró muy seria.

- Estás muy callada. Puedes hablar conmigo. Te prometo que no te morderé - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas características, una sonrisa que Jade había visto en las fotos de Trina.

- ¿Por qué has venido a casa?

Tori ignoró su pregunta y siguió andando, pero le agarró la mano con más fuerza. Jade le devolvió el apretón para demostrarle que no estaba asustada. Aunque en realidad sí lo estaba.

- No quería venir a casa. No en este estado. Perdí algo y llevo semanas borracha.

Su honestidad la sorprendió.

- Pero si has perdido algo, puedes recuperarlo.

- No. Lo he perdido para siempre - replicó Tori, entornando los ojos.

Luego aceleró el paso y Jade tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo.

- He venido a buscar dinero. Estoy desesperada. Y sí, estoy bien jodida también - dijo, estremeciéndose - Ya estaba jodida antes de liarme a hostias con todo el mundo. Antes de que llegaras.

- Lo siento mucho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tori tiró de ella hacia la izquierda.

- Ya casi hemos llegado.

A través de una zona de vegetación menos tupida, entraron en un pequeño claro cubierto de hierba y salpicado de flores silvestres, malas hierbas y algún tocón de árbol. El silencio era tan intenso que casi podía oírse. En un extremo del claro había varios manzanos viejos y de aspecto abandonado.

- Aquí es - anunció Tori, señalando con el brazo a su alrededor - Esto es el Paraíso.

Guiándola hasta una gran roca que inexplicablemente había caído en medio de aquel campo, Tori la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en ella. Luego trepó y se sentó a su lado. Jade se estremeció. La roca estaba fría a la débil luz del atardecer y el frío se coló con facilidad a través de la fina tela de sus vaqueros.

Tori se quitó la cazadora y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

- Pillarás una pulmonía y te morirás - le advirtió Tori distraídamente, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y acercándola a ella.

El calor corporal que irradiaba la calentó inmediatamente.

Jade inspiró hondo y suspiró, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaba bajo su brazo. Como si hubiera sido creada para estar allí.

- Eres Beatriz.

- ¿Beatriz?

- La Beatriz de Dante.

Jade se ruborizó.

- No sé quién es.

Tori se echó a reír y Jade sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla antes de que le acariciara la oreja con la nariz.

- ¿No te han contado eso? ¿No te han dicho que la hija pródiga está escribiendo un libro sobre Dante y Beatriz?

Al ver que no respondía, la besó suavemente en la cabeza.

- Dante era un poeta y Beatriz era su musa. La conoció cuando ella era muy joven y la amó a distancia toda la vida. Beatriz fue su guía en el Paraíso.

Jade la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Olía a almizcle, a sudor y a cerveza, pero no hizo caso de eso y se centró en el aroma que era únicamente suyo. Tori tenía un olor potencialmente peligroso.

- Hay un cuadro de un pintor llamado Holiday. Te pareces mucho a su Beatriz - añadió Tori y, cogiéndole la mano, se llevó sus pálidos dedos a los labios, besándoselos con veneración.

- Tu familia te quiere. Deberías hacer las paces con ellos - Jade no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras.

Tori se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

- No son mi familia. No la de verdad. Además, es demasiado tarde, Beatriz.

Jade se sobresaltó al oírla llamarla así. Realmente había bebido demasiado. Pero ni siquiera entonces apartó la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro. Poco después, Tori llamó su atención acariciándole el brazo.

- No has cenado.

Jade negó con la cabeza.

- No.

- ¿Quieres que te dé de cenar?

A regañadientes, levantó la vista para mirarla. Tori sonrió y, bajando de la roca, se acercó a uno de los pocos manzanos que sobrevivían. Estudió los frutos y escogió el más grande y rojo que encontró. Luego cogió otro más pequeño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras regresaba a su lado.

- Beatriz - dijo, ofreciéndole la manzana.

Jade se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada, como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Tori se echó a reír y la movió delante de sus ojos, como habría hecho un niño con un azucarillo delante de un poni. Jade cogió la manzana y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola con decisión.

Tori observó cómo lo hacía; observó cómo tragaba. Luego volvió a su lado en la roca y la abrazó de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecha.

Manteniéndole la cabeza apretada contra su hombro con delicadeza, se sacó la otra manzana del bolsillo y se la comió.

Se quedaron allí quietas mientras el sol se ponía. Cuando el claro estuvo a punto de quedar envuelto en sombras, Tori extendió la manta sobre la hierba.

- Ven, Beatriz - la invitó, tendiéndole la mano.

Jade sabía que era una locura sentarse con ella en la manta, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estaba enamorada de Tori desde la primera vez que Trina le enseñó una foto suya. Sin poder resistirse, había robado esa foto. Y ahora que la tenía ante ella en persona, en carne y hueso, no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la mano.

- ¿Alguna vez te has tumbado en el suelo al lado de alguien para mirar las estrellas? - preguntó Tori, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo tumbada a su lado.

- No.

Tori entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó encima de su corazón. Su latido firme y regular la tranquilizó.

- Eres hermosa, Beatriz. Como un ángel de ojos azules.

Jade se volvió para mirarla y sonrió.

- Pues yo creo que tú eres hermosa - dijo tímidamente, acariciándole la mandíbula y maravillándose de la sensación de su piel bajo los dedos.

Tori sonrió a su vez y cerró los ojos. Jade le resiguió los rasgos de la cara con los dedos durante un buen rato, hasta que el brazo se le empezó a dormir.

- Gracias - dijo Tori, abriendo los ojos.

Jade sonrió y le apretó la mano, sintiendo que el corazón de Tori se aceleraba.

- ¿Te han besado alguna vez?

Ruborizándose intensamente, Jade negó con la cabeza.

- Pues me alegro de ser la primera - Incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo, se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

Jade cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Estaba flotando.

Los labios de Tori eran cálidos y acogedores y se posaron sobre los suyos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Insegura y recelosa, Jade permaneció quieta, con la boca cerrada. Tori le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de ella.

El beso no fue lo que Jade esperaba.

Se había imaginado que sería un beso descuidado, algo violento. Se había imaginado que sus besos serían desesperados, urgentes, que sus dedos buscarían partes de su cuerpo que no estaba lista para dejarla tocar. Pero Tori dejó las manos donde las tenía, una acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda y la otra la mejilla. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, el tipo de beso que Jade se imaginaba que un amante le daría a su amada después de una larga ausencia.

La estaba besando como si la conociera, como si le perteneciera. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera fundido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselas a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. Nunca se habría imaginado que un primer beso pudiera ser así.

Cuando la presión de los labios de Tori disminuyó, sintió ganas de llorar. Era consciente de que nadie volvería a besarla así nunca más. Nadie podría estar nunca a su altura. Nunca.

Tori suspiró hondo y la besó en la frente antes de apartarse.

- Abre los ojos.

Al hacerlo, Jade se encontró con un par de ojos marrones excepcionalmente oscuros y llenos de sentimiento, aunque no fue capaz de descifrar sus emociones. Tori sonrió y la besó en la frente una vez más antes de tumbarse y mirar las estrellas.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Jade, cambiando de postura y acurrucándose a su lado, muy cerca de Tori pero sin llegar a tocarla.

- Pensaba en lo mucho que te he esperado. Esperaba y esperaba y nunca llegabas - respondió Tori con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Lo siento, Tori.

- Pero ahora estás aquí. Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra.

- No sé qué significa - contestó tímidamente.

- Significa «ahora aparece tu bendición», aunque debería ser «mi bendición», porque soy yo la que recibe la bendición de tu presencia - Tori la abrazó. Pasándole un brazo por detrás, la sujetó por la cintura, abriendo los dedos - Durante lo que me quede de vida soñaré con tu voz susurrando mi nombre.

Jade sonrió en la oscuridad.

- ¿Te has quedado dormida alguna vez entre los brazos de alguien, Beatriz?

Jade negó con la cabeza.

- Pues me alegro de ser la primera - Cambió de postura para que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Su delicado cuerpo encajaba a la perfección a su lado - Como la costilla de Adán – murmuró Tori contra su pelo.

- ¿Tienes que marcharte? - susurró Jade, acariciándole el brazo con dedos vacilantes.

- Sí, pero no esta noche.

- ¿Volverás? - Su voz era casi un gemido.

Tori suspiró profundamente.

- Mañana seré expulsada del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres. Búscame en el Infierno.

Tori la volvió delicadamente, tumbándola en el suelo. Luego colocó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y se cernió sobre ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la miró con nostalgia, intensamente, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma.

Y entonces, la besó.

Fin Flashback

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno eso es todo espero les alla gustado y por si las dudas ese es un recuerdo de Jade hasi que ya saben de donde se conocen las chicas.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capitulo 7

Trina estaba sentada a la barra de la cocina de Tori, tomándose un café con leche y hojeando el Vogue, edición francesa. No era su lectura habitual. Su mesita de noche en Filadelfia estaba siempre llena de libros de política, relaciones públicas, economía y sociología, con la esperanza de que algún día sus superiores le pidieran su opinión en vez de pedirle que fotocopiara la opinión de alguna otra persona. Ahora que estaba de baja, tenía tiempo de leer otras cosas aparte de política municipal.

Esa mañana se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor. La conversación con Cat de la noche anterior había ido bien. Aunque seguía disgustada por la cancelación de la boda, no había dejado de repetirle que prefería mil veces tenerla a ella que una boda.

«No hace falta que nos casemos ahora mismo. Podemos aplazarlo hasta que hayas superado el duelo. Pero te quiero a mi lado, Trina. Siempre te querré a mi lado. Como mi esposa, como mi amante… Aceptaré tus condiciones porque te amo. Vuelve conmigo»

Sus palabras atravesaron la nebulosa de dolor y depresión que se había apoderado de la mente de ella y, de pronto, lo vio todo claro. Había creído que huía de Jesse, de su padre y del fantasma de su madre, pero tal vez también hubiese estado huyendo de Cat. Al oírla decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría abandonarla nunca. No podría vivir lejos de Ella.

Su declaración había roto sus defensas y le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba ser su esposa. Fue consciente de que no quería esperar mucho para que Cat se convirtiera en su mujer. La vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla siendo infeliz. Su madre así se lo había enseñado.

Tori entró en la cocina. Llevaba puestas las gafas. Tras besarla en la cabeza, le puso delante un fajo de billetes. Trina se los quedó mirando con desconfianza. Tras comprobar de cuánto dinero se trataba, abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Para qué es esto?

Tori se sentó a su lado, aclarándose la garganta.

- ¿No ibas a ir de compras con Jadey?

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

- Se llama Jade, Tori. Y no. Está ocupada. Pasará todo el día haciendo un trabajo con un tipo llamado Beck. Y cuando acaben, irán a cenar.

«Follaángeles», pensó Tori. El insulto apareció en su mente sin pensar. Se tensó y gruñó para sus adentros.

Trina empujó el dinero en su dirección y siguió leyendo la revista.

Tori volvió a ponérselo delante.

- Quédatelo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Cómprale algo a tu amiga.

Su hermana entornó los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Es mucho dinero.

- Lo sé - murmuró.

- Aquí hay quinientos dólares. Sé que los dólares canadienses no valen tanto, pero igualmente es demasiado, Tori.

- ¿Has estado en su apartamento?

- No. ¿Tú sí?

Tori se revolvió incómoda en el taburete alto.

- Sólo un momento. Estaba lloviendo y la acompañé a su casa en coche. Y...

- ¿Y...? - Trina le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se le acercó con una sonrisa cómplice - Cuenta, cuenta.

Tori se liberó de su brazo con un movimiento de hombros y la fulminó con la mirada.

- No hay nada que contar. Vi un momento su apartamento y es espantoso. Ni siquiera tiene cocina, ¡por el amor de Dios!

- ¿No tiene cocina? ¿Qué demonios...?

- Es más pobre que un ratón de iglesia. Por no hablar de esa espantosa mochila que lleva a todas partes. Gástate todo el dinero en comprarle una cartera decente si hace falta, pero haz algo, porque si vuelvo a ver esa bolsa, te juro que le prendo fuego.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces y luego las dejó allí mientras permanecía encorvada sobre la barra. Con el poder de percepción que sólo tiene una hermana, Trina se la quedó mirando.

Tori aparentaba ser la jugadora de póquer perfecta. Era impasible, fría, cerebral… No un poco fría, como la brisa o como el agua de un arroyo en otoño, sino muy fría. Fría como el contacto de una roca en la piel al anochecer.

Trina pensaba que la frialdad era su peor defecto, esa capacidad tan suya de decir y hacer cosas sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, y en los demás incluía a su familia.

Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Tori era su hermana favorita, antes que Jesse. Y, como la pequeña de la familia, diez años menor que ella, Trina era la favorita de Tori. Nunca había discutido con ella de la misma forma que con Jesse o con su padre. Siempre la había protegido. A su manera, la quería. Nunca le haría daño de manera intencionada. Sin embargo, le había hecho daño varias veces al ver cómo se lo hacía a los demás. Y, especialmente, cómo se hacía daño a sí misma.

Sabía que, si se fijaba bien, Tori no era tan buena jugadora de póquer. Había demasiados detalles que delataban cuándo estaba sufriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, cerraba los ojos; cuando se sentía frustrada se frotaba la cara, y recorría la habitación de un lado a otro cuando estaba preocupada o asustada. Al ver que empezaba a caminar por la estancia, Trina se preguntó de qué tendría miedo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Cuando cenó aquí no estuviste demasiado simpática. Ni siquiera la llamabas Jade.

- Es mi alumna. Tengo que mantener una actitud profesional.

- ¿Profesionalmente mezquina?

Tori se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada.

- Vale, vale. Me quedaré el dinero y le compraré una cartera. Aunque preferiría comprarle zapatos.

Tori volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

- ¿Zapatos?

- Sí. ¿Y qué te parece si le compro también algo de ropa? Le gustan las cosas bonitas, pero no puede permitírselas. Y es guapa, ¿no crees?

El miembro de Tori se movió inquieto bajo sus pantalones de lana gris. Cruzó las piernas para disimular.

- Gástate el dinero en lo que quieras. Lo único que pido es no volver a ver esa mochila.

- ¡Bien! Le compraré algo fabuloso... aunque probablemente necesite más dinero. Y luego tendremos que llevarla a algún sitio para que luzca el nuevo modelito - Trina miró a su hermana mayor y parpadeó.

Sin molestarse en discutir ni en negociar, Tori sacó una tarjeta de visita de la cartera, cogió su estilográfica Montblanc y desenrolló el capuchón.

- ¿La gente normal aún usa esas cosas o sólo las medievalistas? - preguntó Trina, inclinándose hacia ella con curiosidad - Me extraña que no uses una pluma de ave.

Tori frunció el cejo.

- Es una Meisterstück 149 - respondió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Trina puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermana usaba la reluciente plumilla de oro de dieciocho quilates para escribir una nota en el dorso de su tarjeta con una caligrafía segura pero anticuada.

Decir que Tori era pretenciosa era quedarse corto.

- Aquí tienes - dijo Tori, deslizando la tarjeta sobre la encimera de la barra - Tengo cuenta en Holt Renfrew. Enséñale esto al conserje y él te llevará hasta Hilary, mi personal shopper. Ella se encargará de que lo carguen todo en mi cuenta. Pero no te vuelvas loca, Trina. Ah, y quédate con el dinero en efectivo. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños con seis meses de adelanto.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias. ¿Qué es Holt Renfrew?

- La versión canadiense de Saks Fifth Avenue. Tienen de todo. No te olvides, lo importante es sustituir la vieja mochila. Lo demás son... detalles insustanciales - Su voz sonaba de pronto malhumorada.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿me podrías explicar por qué te altera tanto una mochila L. L. Bean? Todos los estudiantes tienen una. Yo misma tenía una, hasta que maduré y descubrí Longchamp.

- No lo sé - reconoció Tori, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

- Hum. ¿Añado ropa interior a la lista? ¿Te gusta... de gustarte? - preguntó Trina con una sonrisita irritante.

Tori resopló.

- ¿Cuántos años tenemos, Trina? Es mi alumna, ¿lo has olvidado? Esto no tiene nada que ver con romanticismo. Tiene que ver con penitencia.

- ¿Penitencia?

- Penitencia por los pecados. Mis pecados.

Esta vez fue Trina la que resopló.

- Realmente te has quedado anclada en la Edad Media. ¿Se puede saber qué pecado has cometido contra Jade? ¿Aparte de comportarte como una idiota? Si ni siquiera la conoces...

Tori volvió a ponerse las gafas y se removió incómoda en el asiento. Su miembro no paraba de dar brincos sólo de pensar en la señorita West y pecado en la misma frase. Las dos juntas en la misma habitación. Sin ropa. Quizá Jade sólo con unos zapatos de tacón… que ella por fin podría tocar…

- ¿Tori? Estoy esperando.

- No tengo que confesarte mis pecados, Trina. Sólo tengo que expiarlos - respondió, arrebatándole la revista de las manos.

- ¿Hablas francés? ¿Y te interesa la moda? - preguntó su hermana apretando los dientes.

Tori miró la revista abierta y vio la foto de una modelo muy pintada y despatarrada, cubierta con un biquini très petite. Los ojos se le abrieron.

Trina se cruzó de brazos y la miró enfadada.

- A mí no me hables en ese tono. No soy una de tus alumnas y no pienso aguantar tus tonterías.

Suspirando, Tori volvió a quitarse las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

- Lo siento - murmuró, devolviéndole la revista, no sin antes echarle otro vistazo a la modelo, por interés puramente académico, bien sûr.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? ¿Problemas de mujeres? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora mismo? ¿Cuándo saliste con una mujer por última vez? Y, por cierto, ¿qué significan esas fotos en tu...?

- No pienso hablar de estas cosas contigo - la interrumpió Tori - Yo no te pregunto a quién te estás tirando.

Trina se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo.

- Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, a pesar de que ha sido de muy mal gusto. Cuando estés de rodillas haciendo penitencia, no te olvides de añadir el pecado de envidia a los demás. Sabes que nunca he estado con nadie más que con Cat y también sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que tirarse a alguien. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Tori murmuró una disculpa, pero no levantó la mirada. Aunque sabía que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar, había logrado su objetivo, que era que se olvidara de las preguntas que le había hecho.

Así que, en realidad, no se arrepentía.

Trina jugueteó con la tarjeta de visita mientras se calmaba.

- Si no te gusta Jade, entonces es que sientes lástima por ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es pobre?

- No lo sé - respondió Tori, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

- Jade suele despertar el instinto protector de la gente. Tiene ese aspecto frágil, como de oveja perdida. Pero no te equivoques. Es una mujer fuerte. Sobrevivió a una madre alcohólica y a un novio que...

Tori se volvió hacia ella con interés.

- ¿Un novio que...?

- Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de su vida privada. Es una lástima. Si no tuvierais una relación profesional, creo que te gustaría. Creo que incluso podríais ser buenas amigas.

Sonrió mirando a Tori para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero Tori volvió a bajar la vista y se frotó la barbilla, absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres que le diga que la cartera y los zapatos son un regalo tuyo? - preguntó Trina, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la encimera.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Podrían despedirme sólo por eso. Alguien sacaría conclusiones equivocadas y me llevarían ante un tribunal académico.

- Pensaba que las profesoras adjuntas teníais plaza fija.

- Eso no importa - murmuró Tori.

- A ver si lo he entendido. Quieres gastarte un montón de dinero en Jade, pero no quieres que ella se entere de que eres tú quien paga. Esto es un poco como Cyrano de Bergerac, ¿no crees? Ya veo que el francés te resulta más familiar de lo que pensaba.

Tori se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la enorme cafetera exprés que tenía en otra de las encimeras. Se concentró en el proceso algo laborioso de preparar un café perfecto y aprovechó para darle la espalda a su irritante hermana.

Trina suspiró.

- De acuerdo, quieres hacer algo por Jade. Tú prefieres llamarlo penitencia, aunque tal vez sea simple amabilidad. Bueno, simple no. Es doble amabilidad, porque no quieres que sepa de dónde sale el dinero para que no se sienta avergonzada o en deuda contigo. Estoy impresionada. Bastante.

- Quiero que sus pétalos vuelvan a abrirse - susurró Tori.

O eso le pareció oír a Trina, aunque lo descartó en seguida. No tenía sentido.

- ¿No crees que deberías tratarla como a una persona adulta y decirle de dónde han salido los regalos? ¿Dejar que sea ella quien decida si quiere aceptarlos o no?

- Si supiera de dónde salen no los aceptaría. Me odia.

Trina se echó a reír.

- Jade no es del tipo de personas que odian a los demás. Es demasiado indulgente. Si de verdad te odia, probablemente te lo mereces. Pero tienes razón. No acepta caridad. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales me deja que le compre algo.

- Dile que son regalos de Navidad atrasados. O que son de parte de Holly.

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

- De la única persona que Jade aceptaba caridad era de mamá - dijo Trina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Era como una madre para ella.

Tori se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó para consolarla.

En el fondo, sabía que al intentar convencer a su hermana de que le comprara cosas bonitas a Jade estaba buscando indulgencia. Comprando una bula para un pecado que aún no había cometido. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no serviría de nada.

Sabía que vivía en el Infierno y lo aceptaba. No solía quejarse, pero para ser sincera, tenía que admitir que deseaba escapar de allí desesperadamente. Por desgracia, no tenía a un Virgilio ni a una Beatriz que fueran a buscarla. Sus oraciones no recibían respuesta y sus intentos de reformarse siempre se veían frustrados por una cosa u otra. Casi siempre por alguna rubia de pelo largo, con zapatos de tacón, que le arañaba la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

En su actual estado de ánimo, la mejor manera que se le ocurría de gastarse el dinero manchado de sangre de su padre era un ángel de ojos azules. Un ángel que no se podía permitir un apartamento con cocina y cuyos pétalos se abrirían un poco si su mejor amiga le regalaba un vestido bonito y unos zapatos nuevos.

Tori quería hacer mucho más que comprarle una cartera, pero nunca admitiría que lo que deseaba en realidad era verla sonreír.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Mientras las hermanas discutían sobre penitencia, perdón y ridículas abominaciones que hacían las veces de mochila, Beck esperaba a Jade en la entrada de la biblioteca Robarts, la más grande del campus de la Universidad de Toronto. Aunque Jade sólo lo sospechaba, durante el corto tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, Beck le había cogido mucho cariño a su compañera de clase.

Era muy sociable y tenía muchos amigos, gran parte de los cuales eran mujeres. Había salido con un montón de chicas, tanto centradas como con problemas. Ahora, su última relación había llegado a su fin.

Allison quería quedarse en Vermont y trabajar como maestra de escuela. Beck quería trasladarse a Toronto y seguir sus estudios para llegar a ser profesor universitario. Tras dos años de relación a distancia, se habían rendido a la evidencia: su relación no iba a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, su ruptura no había sido traumática. Nadie había salido derrapando de ningún aparcamiento ni se habían quemado fotos. Seguían siendo amigos y Beck se sentía muy orgulloso de haber podido mantener esa amistad.

Pero ahora que había conocido a Conejito, le parecía que una relación con alguien con quien compartía intereses y objetivos profesionales podía ser muy interesante y enriquecedora.

Beck era un chico clásico, de la vieja escuela. Creía en la importancia de cortejar a una mujer y le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para ello. Por eso estaba encantado de ir paso a paso con la preciosa y tímida Conejito hasta conocerla mejor. Sólo cuando estuviera seguro de lo que ella sentía, le expresaría sus sentimientos.

Había decidido que lo mejor sería pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, tratarla bien y prestarle mucha atención.

Así, si algún otro tipo aparecía y trataba de comerle terreno, él se enteraría en seguida y podría decirle que apartara las zarpas de su Conejito.

Jade lamentó no ir de compras con Trina, pero le había prometido a Beck que pasaría el día con él en la biblioteca. Tenía que empezar a preparar su proyecto, ahora que la profesora Vega había aceptado dirigirlo. Estaba muy motivada. Quería sorprenderla tanto en las clases como con la propuesta, aunque sabía que ni una cosa ni la otra iban a ser fáciles.

- Hola - la saludó Beck alegremente, quitándole la mochila de la espalda y cargándosela al hombro como si no pesara nada.

Jade le sonrió, agradeciendo que la liberara del peso durante un rato.

- Gracias por aceptar ser mi guía. La última vez que vine por aquí me perdí. Acabé en una oscura sección de la cuarta planta, donde no había más que mapas - recordó ella, estremeciéndose.

Él se echó a reír.

- Es una biblioteca enorme. Te enseñaré la colección Dante de la novena planta y luego te llevaré a mi despacho.

Le sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara y Jade entró en el edificio sintiéndose como una princesa. Beck tenía unos modales exquisitos y no los usaba como una arma. Reflexionó sobre la actitud de algunas personas —que no hacía falta nombrar—, que usaban los modales para intimidar y controlar, mientras que otras —como Beck— los usaban para hacer que su acompañante se sintiera especial. Muy especial.

- ¿Tienes un despacho aquí? - preguntó Jade, mientras los dos le enseñaban el carnet de estudiante al guarda de seguridad sentado junto a los ascensores.

- Algo así - respondió él, aguantando la puerta del ascensor hasta que Jade entró - Tengo una pequeña zona de estudio junto a la sección dedicada a Dante.

- ¿Puedo solicitar una para mí?

Él hizo una mueca.

- Están más buscadas que el oro. Es casi imposible conseguir una, sobre todo si estás en un curso de doctorado.

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de ella, se apresuró a añadir:

- Personalmente, pienso que estos cursos tienen el mismo valor que los seminarios, pero no hay despachos para todo el mundo. El mío tampoco es mío; es de Vega.

Si Jade no se hubiera vuelto en ese momento para apretar el botón del ascensor, Beckl habría notado que dejaba de respirar un instante y palidecía.

Al llegar a la novena planta, la guió por la colección Dante con paciencia, mostrándole tanto las fuentes primarias como las secundarias. Le gustó verla acariciar los lomos de los libros con delicadeza, como si estuviera saludando a viejos amigos.

- Jade, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta personal?

Ella permaneció muy quieta, con la mano sobre un volumen tamaño cuartilla con la cubierta de cuero hecha jirones. Aspiró su aroma profundamente para calmarse y asintió.

- Vega me pidió que recogiera tu expediente de la señora Jenkins y...

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Oh, no», pensó.

Beck levantó las manos para calmarla.

- No lo leí, no te preocupes - dijo sonriendo - aunque no hay nada demasiado personal en esos expedientes. Al parecer, Vega quería coger algo. Pero lo que me extrañó fue lo que hizo luego.

Jade alzó las cejas.

- Telefoneó a Greg Matthews, catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella, parpadeando lentamente.

- Fui a llevarle unas fotocopias y la oí hablar con él. La conversación iba sobre ti.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

- Eso precisamente quería comentarte. Le preguntó por qué no tenían becas lo suficientemente generosas para sus alumnos de doctorado. Vega es una alumnus de ese departamento, una especie de mecenas. Matthews ocupaba la cátedra cuando ella se doctoró.

«Mierda. Estaba comprobando si era cierto que había obtenido una plaza en Harvard. No se lo creía. ¡Qué típico!» Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el estante más cercano.

- No sé qué respondió Matthews, pero oí a Vega.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando a que Beck remachara el clavo. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido y, a ser posible, que no se lo clavara en el pie.

- No sabía que hubieses conseguido plaza en Harvard, Jade. Es impresionante. Vegale pidió que le confirmara si habías sido admitida y luego le preguntó en qué posición habías quedado.

- Por supuesto - murmuró ella - Vengo de una ciudad pequeña en Pensilvania. Fui a una universidad jesuita con unos siete mil alumnos. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a Harvard?

Beck frunció el cejo. «Pobre Conejito. Esa cabróna le tiene la moral comida. Debería darle una patada en el culo y luego volver a trabajar para ella como si no hubiera pasado nada…»

- ¿Qué tienen de malo las universidades católicas? Yo me licencié en la Universidad de Saint Michael, en Vermont, y mi educación no tiene nada que envidiar a la de otros. Tenían a un especialista en Dante en el Departamento de Lengua y a un especialista en Florencia en el Departamento de Historia.

Jade asintió como si le estuviera prestando atención.

- Escúchame, aún no he acabado. El caso es que Matthews trató de convencerla de que te envíe a Harvard para hacer el doctorado cuando acabes el curso. Dijo que estabas entre los alumnos con mejor nota y, considerando la fuente, es muy buena noticia. Piensa que yo también me presenté y me rechazaron - reconoció Beck, sonriendo sin ganas, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se enterara - Así que, si no es demasiado personal, ¿por qué no fuiste a Harvard?

- No quería venir aquí - susurró Jade como si se sintiera culpable - Sabía que me la encontraría. Pero no me quedó otro remedio. En Saint Joseph me endeudé mucho con préstamos de estudiante. Debo varios miles de dólares y no podía seguir endeudándome para ir a Harvard. Así que decidí hacer el curso aquí y volver a solicitar una beca más generosa para el curso que viene. Si me la conceden, podré ir sin tener que pedir más dinero.

Beck asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Jade volvía a concentrarse en examinar los libros que tenía delante, él la observó. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Lo que había dicho sin darse cuenta era mucho más revelador que la razón por la que supuestamente no había ido a Harvard.

Mientras Jade abría y cerraba los polvorientos volúmenes, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios, Beck se dio cuenta de que el apodo que le había puesto era mucho más adecuado de lo que pensaba en un principio. Jade era como un conejo asustado en medio de un prado o una carretera, pero también le recordó mucho a El conejo de terciopelo.

Beck no lo reconocería nunca y si alguien se lo preguntara, mentiría mirando a los ojos del interlocutor y juraría que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero ése era uno de los cuentos favoritos de Allison. Al principio de su relación, ella le había pedido que lo leyera para poder entenderla mejor. Y Beck, el granjero de Vermont de más de noventa kilos de peso, se había leído el maldito libro a escondidas porque la amaba.

Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había encantado.

Al mirar a Conejito, tuvo la sensación de que estaba esperando desesperadamente convertirse en un ser real. Y también que alguien la amara. Pero la larga espera se había cobrado su precio. No en su aspecto físico, que era muy atractivo —aunque para el gusto de Beck estaba demasiado pálida y delgada, algo que una buena ración de productos de Vermont solucionaría rápidamente—, sino en su alma, que era bonita pero triste.

Él nunca se había parado a pensar en el tema del alma hasta que había conocido a Conejito. Pero ahora que la conocía, era un creyente fervoroso. Esperaba que algún día consiguiera lo que deseaba; que alguien la amara para que dejara de ser un conejito asustado y se convirtiera en otra cosa. En alguien más valiente. Y más feliz.

Pensando que ya había dejado volar demasiado la imaginación con libros infantiles, sonrió, decidido a distraerla de sus problemas. La guió hasta una puerta y le mostró la placa de latón donde, en elegante letra cursiva, había escrito: Profesora Victoria A. Vega, Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

Jade se fijó en que ninguna de las otras puertas tenía placa. Y se fijó también en que Beck había puesto una tarjeta suya debajo de la placa. Se imaginó a La Profesora viéndola y arrancándola malhumorada. Al leer el nombre completo de su amigo, vio que su segundo nombre empezaba por V: Beck V. Oliver, MA.

- ¿Qué significa la V? - le preguntó, señalando el improvisado cartel.

- No me gusta mi segundo nombre - respondió él, incómodo.

- A mí tampoco me gusta el mío. En realidad mi segundo nombre es Jade, el primero no me gusta. Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entenderé - contestó ella, sonriendo, antes de volverse hacia la puerta cerrada.

- Te reirás.

- Lo dudo. Mi apellido es West. No me siento particularmente orgullosa de él.

- Pues a mí me gusta.

Jade se ruborizó, pero no demasiado.

Beck suspiró.

- ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

- Por supuesto. Y yo te diré mi primer nombre: es Alison.

- Es un nombre precioso - Beck cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

Luego esperó. Cuando no pudo más y los pulmones le estaban pidiendo a gritos oxígeno, soltó el aire rápidamente, diciendo - : Virgilio.

- ¿Virgilio? - repitió Jade, mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Sí - Beck abrió los ojos, temiendo que ella empezara a reírse.

- ¿Estás estudiando para ser especialista en Dante y tu segundo nombre es Virgilio? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

- Es un nombre común en mi familia. Mi bisabuelo se llamaba así y te aseguro que nunca leyó a Dante. Era granjero en Essex, Vermont.

Jade le dedicó una sonrisa maravillada.

- Pues me parece un nombre precioso. Es un gran honor llevar el nombre de un noble poeta.

- Sí, igual que es un gran honor llevar el nombre de Alison. Me parece muy adecuado para ti - añadió, mirándola con dulzura y admiración.

Ella apartó la vista, avergonzada.

Beck carraspeó para aligerar la tensión que se había creado.

- Vega nunca usa este despacho; sólo viene de vez en cuando a dejarme cosas. Pero es suyo, ella paga la factura.

- ¿Son de pago?

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

- Sí, pero lo valen. Tienen calefacción, aire acondicionado y acceso a Internet. Además, se pueden cerrar con llave, por lo que son muy prácticos para dejar libros que estás usando sin tener que devolverlos cada día. Cualquier material que necesites, incluso si es material de referencia, del que no se puede sacar de la biblioteca, puedes guardarlo aquí cuando quieras.

Jade miró el cuarto pequeño pero cómodo como si fuera la tierra prometida. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el espacio de trabajo con la mesa empotrada, las cómodas sillas y estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. A través de una ventanita, se veía parte de la ciudad y la torre CN. Se preguntó cuánto costaría vivir allí. Sería mucho mejor que su agujero de hobbit, no apto ni para un perro.

- De hecho - siguió diciendo Beck mientras retiraba unos papeles - puedes usar este estante. Y te dejaré mi llave de repuesto.

Cogió la llave y escribió un número en un trozo de papel.

- Éste es el número del despacho, por si te cuesta encontrarlo al principio. Y ésta es la llave.

Jade se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- No puedo aceptarla - reconoció finalmente - Me odia. No le gustará verme por aquí.

- Que se joda.

Esta vez fueron los ojos de ella los que se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Perdón - dijo Beck - Normalmente no digo tacos. Bueno, al menos, no tantos ni delante de las chicas, quiero decir, de las mujeres.

Jade asintió, aunque no había sido su lenguaje lo que la había sorprendido.

- Vega no viene casi nunca por este despacho. Puedes dejar tus cosas tranquilamente; pensará que son mías. Si no quieres encontrártela, no hace falta que trabajes aquí. Pásate de vez en cuando, yo suelo venir a menudo. Si te ve, supondrá que estamos trabajando juntos. O algo así.

Sonrió con timidez. Le estaba dando la clave de lo que buscaba en su relación con ella. Quería que se vieran con frecuencia. Quería ver sus cosas en su estante. Quería estudiar y trabajar a su lado…

Pero Jade no quería que le diera claves ni llaves.

- Por favor - insistió él, cogiéndole la mano y abriéndole los dedos con delicadeza.

Al notar que dudaba, le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para tranquilizarla. Tras ponerle la llave y la nota en la mano, volvió a cerrarle los dedos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sabía que Vega ya se había encargado de eso.

- «Lo real no es algo que te venga dado. Es algo que te pasa. Y ahora mismo, necesitas que te pasen cosas buenas.»

Jade se sobresaltó al oírlo. Beck no podía saber lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

«¿Está citando un cuento infantil? Imposible»

Al levantar la cara hacia él, vio que sus ojos eran cálidos y amables. No había en ellos nada grosero ni calculador. Nada turbio ni agresivo. Tal vez sencillamente le gustaba. O sentía lástima por ella. Fueran cuales fuesen sus auténticas motivaciones, en ese momento Jade decidió creer que el universo no era un lugar completamente oscuro y decepcionante; que siempre quedaban rincones luminosos con vestigios de bondad y de virtud, y aceptó la llave con la cabeza baja.

- No llores, Conejito - Beck alargó una mano para recoger una lágrima que aún no había caído, pero lo pensó mejor y dejó caer el brazo a un lado.

Jade se volvió, avergonzada por la intensidad de las emociones que le estaban provocando cosas tan inocentes como una llave o un cuento infantil. Al mirar a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerse, vio un CD en un estante y lo cogió: era el Réquiem de Mozart.

- ¿Te gusta Mozart? - preguntó, volviendo la caja para leer el dorso.

Beck apartó la vista.

Sorprendida, ella alargó el brazo para devolverlo a su sitio, pensando que lo había molestado al tocar sus objetos personales.

- No, no pasa nada, puedes mirarlo si quieres. Pero no es mío, es de Vega.

Una vez más, Jade sintió un escalofrío y notó que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Beck empezó a hablar muy de prisa.

- No se lo digas a nadie. Se lo robé.

Ella levantó las cejas.

- Lo sé, es horrible. Pero es que ponía el mismo tema una y otra y otra vez en su despacho mientras yo catalogaba su biblioteca personal. «Lacrimosa, Lacrimosa», jodida «Lacrimosa». ¡No podía más! Es deprimente. Así que robé el CD y lo traje aquí. Problema resuelto.

Jade cerró los ojos y se echó a reír con ganas.

Beck sonrió aliviado ante su reacción.

- Pues no lo has escondido demasiado bien. Yo lo he encontrado en treinta segundos - dijo ella, ofreciéndoselo.

Él le colocó el pelo detrás de los hombros para verle la cara sin obstáculos.

- ¿Por qué no lo guardas tú en tu casa? - propuso.

Jade se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás.

Beck la vio agachar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿No debería haberla tocado? ¿Estaba preocupada por si Vega encontraba el CD en su casa?

- ¿Jade? Lo siento - se disculpó en voz baja, sin hacer ningún movimiento - ¿Qué he hecho mal?

- No, no, nada - lo tranquilizó ella, mirándolo nerviosa y dejando el CD en su sitio - Me encanta el Réquiem de Mozart y «Lacrimosa» es mi parte favorita. No sabía que a ella también le gustaba. Me ha... sorprendido.

- Tómalo prestado - Beck se lo volvió a dar - Si Vega pregunta, le diré que lo tengo en mi casa. Llévatelo el fin de semana, lo cargas en el iPod y lo devuelves el lunes.

Jade se quedó mirando el CD.

- No sé...

- Hace una semana que lo tengo y no ha preguntado por él. Tal vez esté de mejor humor. Empezó a escucharlo cuando regresó de Filadelfia. No sé por qué.

Impulsivamente, ella se lo guardó en su maltrecha mochila.

- Gracias.

- Por ti lo que sea, Jade - replicó él, sonriendo.

Habría querido darle la mano. O, al menos, apretársela durante un instante, pero era asustadiza, así que se reprimió y se mantuvo a distancia mientras volvían al pasillo y le seguía enseñando la biblioteca.

- El Festival de Cine de Toronto es este fin de semana. Tengo una entrada doble para ver varias películas el sábado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - le propuso, tratando de no parecer nervioso mientras se acercaban a los ascensores.

- ¿Qué películas?

- Una es francesa y la otra alemana. Yo prefiero el cine europeo - reconoció con una tímida sonrisa - aunque podría cambiarlas por otras entradas para ver algo más local...

Jade negó con la cabeza.

- A mí también me gustan las películas europeas. Siempre y cuando estén subtituladas. Tengo escasas nociones de francés y en alemán sólo conozco palabrotas.

Beck apretó el botón de la planta baja y se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes palabrotas en alemán? - le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Cómo es eso?

- En la universidad, vivía en la residencia internacional y una de las estudiantes de intercambio era de Frankfurt. Siempre estaba diciendo palabrotas. Al final de aquel curso, todas las alumnas decíamos palabrotas en alemán. Cosas de las residencias de estudiantes, ya sabes - dijo, ruborizándose un poco y arrastrando un pie calzado con una zapatilla deportiva de un lado a otro.

Beck era un alumno de doctorado, así que lo más seguro era que hubiera estudiado francés y alemán. Probablemente se burlaría de su falta de conocimientos, como había hecho Christa en el primer seminario. Esperó en tensión un comentario burlón, pero no llegó.

El chico sonrió mientras le aguantaba la puerta del ascensor para que saliera.

- Mi alemán es espantoso. Tal vez podrías enseñarme unas cuantas palabrotas. Sería una gran mejora.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez más relajada.

- ¿Por qué no? Me encantará acompañarte al cine el sábado. Gracias por invitarme.

- De nada.

Beck estaba muy contento. La encantadora Jade lo acompañaría al festival de cine y después irían a cenar.

Todavía no la había llevado nunca a su restaurante hindú favorito. Aunque también podrían ir esa misma noche y después del cine a un restaurante chino. Luego la llevaría a Greg's para que probara el helado casero. Y una vez allí, la invitaría a acompañarlo a la Galería de Arte de Ontario el siguiente fin de semana, para ver la remodelación que había hecho Frank Gehry.

Mientras seguían la visita, Beck se recordó que debía ser paciente. Muy paciente. Y muy cauteloso cada vez que alargara la mano para ofrecerle una zanahoria o para acariciarle el suave pelaje. Si no, el Conejito se asustaría y no tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo a convertirse en un ser real.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A la mañana siguiente, Jade estaba sentada en su estrecha cama, trabajando en su propuesta de proyecto con su viejo ordenador portátil y escuchando a Mozart. Los gustos musicales de la profesora Vega la sorprendían bastante. ¿Cómo le podía gustar aquella música a alguien que escuchaba a los Nine Inch Nails? ¿Habría escuchado el Réquiem sólo como homenaje a Holly? ¿O tendría alguna otra razón para torturarse con la misma pieza deprimente una y otra vez?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras de «Lacrimosa», cantada a todo pulmón por el coro, en latín:

Día de llanto, en el que de las cenizas resurgirá el culpable para ser juzgado. Ten piedad, oh, Dios, de ese hombre. Ten piedad, Oh, Señor, de él. Señor Jesús, tú que tienes piedad de todos, Otórgale el descanso eterno. Compasivo Señor Jesús, otórgale el descanso. Amén.

«¿Qué problema tiene Tori que necesita escucharlo una y otra vez? ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me siento más cerca de ella oyendo esta música? Lo único que he hecho ha sido sustituir su foto por este CD. Estoy enferma. Menos mal que, al menos, no duermo con el CD debajo de la almohada»

Jade sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el proyecto. Para librarse de la melancolía de la pieza, pensó en Beck y en las actividades del día anterior.

Se había mostrado muy servicial. Aparte de darle una llave del despacho de La Profesora, le había ofrecido consejos sobre cómo estructurar el proyecto. Y la había hecho reír más de una vez. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Era todo un caballero. Le abría las puertas y llevaba su fea y pesada mochila. Era tan amable y educado que era imposible que no le gustara. Resultaba agradable estar con alguien guapo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que se encontraba con poca frecuencia y que muchas veces no era valorada.

Le estaba muy agradecida por sus consejos. ¿Quién mejor que Virgilio, que había guiado a Dante en el Infierno, para guiarla a ella en su proyecto?

Quería que su propuesta impresionara a la profesora Vega; que se diera cuenta de que era una estudiante capaz, inteligente. Aunque sabía que probablemente Tori estaría en desacuerdo con ambos calificativos, sin importarle la opinión del catedrático Matthews de Harvard. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba tratando de manera subliminal de que Vega se acordara de ella.

Se preguntó qué sería peor, ¿que Tori la hubiera olvidado o que se hubiera convertido en la profesora Vega? La segunda opción la ponía enferma, así que la descartó rápidamente. Era preferible que la hubiera olvidado pero siguiera siendo la mujer dulce y tierna que la había besado en el viejo huerto de los manzanos, a que la recordara convertida en la profesora Vega, con todos los vicios y defectos de ésta.

El proyecto de tesis de Jade era sencillo. Pretendía comparar el amor cortesano propio de la casta relación entre Dante y Beatriz y la lujuria apasionada de los adúlteros Paolo y Francesca, los dos personajes que Dante sitúa en el círculo de la lujuria en el Infierno. Jade quería abordar las virtudes y defectos de la castidad, un tema por el que sentía un gran interés, y compararla con el erotismo subliminal de La Divina Comedia.

Mientras trabajaba en su propuesta, se encontró con que la vista se le dirigía alternativamente al cuadro de Holiday y a una postal que mostraba la escultura de Rodin El beso. Rodin había esculpido a Paolo y Francesca de tal manera que sus labios no llegaban a tocarse, pero la escultura era sensual y erótica. Jade no había comprado una réplica de la escultura porque la excitaba demasiado. Y, al mismo tiempo, le rompía el corazón.

Se había conformado con una postal pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

Sabía el francés justo para desenvolverse sin problemas en una boulangerie y en una fromagerie, pero su nivel básico del idioma le permitía darse cuenta de que buena parte del poder subversivo de la escultura de Rodin estaba en su título, Le baiser. Porque, en francés, baiser podía aplicarse tanto a un inocente beso, como a un acto tan poco inocente como follar. Uno podía decir baiser y referirse a un beso, pero si alguien decía baise-moi, estaba rogando que lo follaran. La inocencia y el ruego estaban reflejados en el abrazo de los amantes cuyos labios no llegaban a tocarse: inmovilizados juntos, pero separados por toda la eternidad. Jade quería liberarlos de su abrazo congelado y, secretamente, deseaba que su proyecto le permitiera hacerlo.

A lo largo de los años, se había permitido pensar de vez en cuando en el episodio del viejo huerto de casa de los Vega y revivir aquel primer beso de Tori y algunas de las cosas que vinieron después. Pero casi siempre era en sueños. No solía pensar nunca en la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó llorando, aterrorizada. Ésa era una evocación en extremo dolorosa. El recuerdo de esa traición sólo la visitaba en sus pesadillas, demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Y también era la causa de que nunca hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con Tori.

Justo entonces sonó su móvil.

- Hola, soy Trina, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Jade oyó a Tori al fondo, refunfuñando.

Inmediatamente apretó el botón de mute en el ordenador para silenciar a Mozart. Esperó unos instantes para asegurarse de que Tori no lo había oído.

- ¿Jade? ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí, aquí estoy.

Por el sonido de la voz de Tori, fue incapaz de distinguir si estaba enfadada o sólo protestaba. Cualquiera de los dos comportamientos era normal en ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, perfectamente. Ejem, no, no tengo planes para esta noche - respondió finalmente, cuando se convenció de que Tori no había oído el CD.

- Bien, porque quiero ir a una discoteca.

- Oh, venga ya. Sabes que odio esos sitios. No sé bailar y la música siempre está demasiado alta.

Trina se rió con ganas.

- Es gracioso que digas eso. Tori acaba de decir prácticamente lo mismo. Aunque ella no reconoce que no sabe bailar. Dice simplemente que no quiere.

Jade se incorporó en la cama.

- ¿Tu hermana vendría con nosotras?

- Vuelvo a casa dentro de dos días. Va a llevarme a cenar a un buen restaurante y luego quiero ir a una discoteca. No está encantada con la idea, pero tampoco se ha negado en redondo. Me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotras después de cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella cerró los ojos.

- Me encantaría, Trina, pero no tengo nada que ponerme. Lo siento.

Su amiga se echó a reír.

- Ponte un vestidito negro. Algo sencillo. Estoy segura de que tienes algo que puedas llevar.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

- Un momento, Trina, alguien está llamando.

Jade vio que había un repartidor frente a la puerta de su casa y le abrió.

- ¿Sí?

- Traigo un paquete para Jade West. ¿Es usted?

Ella asintió y firmó el recibo de lo que resultó ser una caja rectangular muy grande.

- Gracias - murmuró, poniéndose la caja debajo del brazo y recolocándose el teléfono en la oreja - Trina, ¿sigues ahí?

Le pareció que su amiga se seguía riendo.

- Sí. ¿Quién era?

- Un paquete para mí.

- Ajá. ¿Y qué hay dentro?

- No lo sé, pero es una caja muy grande.

- ¿A qué esperas? Ábrela.

Jade cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó la caja en la cama, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder seguir hablando mientras abría el paquete.

- Tiene una etiqueta. Pone... Holt Renfrew. ¿Quién me enviará un regalo? ¡Trina! ¡No me digas que has sido tú!

Jade oyó sus carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono.

Al abrir la caja, vio un precioso vestido de cóctel lila con un solo tirante formado por tiras de tela entrecruzadas. No reconoció la marca, Badgley Mischka, pero era uno de los vestidos más femeninos que había visto nunca.

En un extremo de la caja, al lado del vestido, encontró una caja de zapatos con un par de Christian Louboutins de piel negra. Se quedó mirando las suelas rojas y los altísimos tacones con incredulidad. Los zapatos tenían un bonito lazo de terciopelo en la punta y Jade era muy consciente de que costaban el alquiler de un mes por lo menos. Casi oculto en otro rincón de la caja, vio un bolso pequeño, adornado con cuentas.

Por un momento, se sintió como Cenicienta.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Trina, insegura - La dependienta se encargó de elegirlo. Yo sólo le dije que te enviara un vestido lila.

- Es precioso, Trina. Todo. Un momento, ¿cómo sabías mi talla?

- No estaba segura, pero no me pareció que hubieras aumentado de peso. De todos modos, será mejor que te lo pruebes.

- Pero es demasiado. Sólo los zapatos ya... No puedo aceptarlo.

- Jade, por favor, estoy tan contenta de que volvamos a ser amigas... Aparte de encontrarme contigo y de visitar a Tori, no me ha pasado nada bueno desde que mi madre se puso enferma. Por favor, no me quites esta alegría.

«Caramba. Trina sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta culpable»

Jade respiró hondo.

- No sé...

- No lo he pagado con mi dinero. Es dinero de la familia. Cuando mamá murió... - Dejó la frase a medias, esperando que su amiga sacara sus propias y erróneas conclusiones.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

- A tu madre le habría gustado que te gastaras el dinero en ti.

- A ella le gustaba que todos sus seres queridos fueran felices y tú te contabas entre ellos. No tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de malcriarte después de... de lo que pasó. Estoy segura de que en este momento nos está viendo y está sonriendo. Hazlo por mí. Hazla feliz a ella, Jade.

Trina notó que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar y empezó a sentirse mal por ser tan manipuladora.

Tori, que no tenía ganas de llorar ni se sentía culpable, sólo esperaba a que acabaran de hablar de una vez para poder usar su teléfono.

- ¿Puedo pagar una parte? ¿Puedo pagarte los zapatos... poco a poco?

Tori debió de oírla, porque se la oyó maldecir. No paraba de refunfuñar. Decía algo sobre un ratón y una iglesia.

- Tori, déjame a mí - dijo Trina.

Jade oía fragmentos de la discusión entre las hermanas.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haremos. Tori, cállate. Pero es nuestra última noche juntas y quiero que vengas. Así que cámbiate y ven con nosotras. Ya hablaremos de dinero más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando esté en Filadelfia, viviendo a cargo del Estado.

Jade suspiró y elevó una oración de gracias a Holly, que siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

- Gracias, Trina. Te debo una. Otra vez.

- ¡Tori! ¡Jade va a venir! - gritó su amiga.

Ella se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sorda con sus gritos.

- Pasaremos a buscarte por tu casa hacia las nueve. Tori dice que ya conoce el camino.

- Es bastante tarde. ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Oh, vamos, por favor! Tori ha elegido la discoteca. Dice que no abren hasta las nueve, así que, de hecho, seremos de las primeras. Mientras te arreglas, el tiempo se te pasará volando. ¡Estarás impresionante!

Con esas entusiastas palabras, Jade colgó el teléfono y empezó a admirar su precioso vestido nuevo. Trina había heredado de su madre su carácter generoso y caritativo. Era una lástima que parte de ese carácter no se le hubiera pegado a Tori.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de bailar subida a aquellos zapatos, tan seductores como peligrosos. Y se planteó la excitante pero levemente amenazadora posibilidad de bailar con cierta profesora.

«Pero a Trina le ha dicho que no baila. ¡Qué raro!»

En un momento de inspiración, se dirigió a la cómoda y abrió el cajón de la lencería. Sin mirar la foto que tenía escondida al fondo del mismo, eligió un pequeño y sugerente trozo de tela que había que ser muy caritativo para calificar de ropa interior. El término era adecuado porque iba a llevarlo debajo del vestido, no porque pudiera considerarse «ropa».

Jade sostuvo el tanga en la palma de la mano —tan pequeño era—, meditando como si estuviera ante una imagen de Buda.

Finalmente decidió ponérselo. Como si de un talismán se tratara, esperaba que le diera el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Que era recordarle a Dante a lo que había renunciado al abandonarla.

No más «Lacrimosa» para Beatriz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno eso es todo espero les alla gustado el capitulo hasta la proxima.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

**Aqui esta la nuevo capitulo espero les guste.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Capitulo 8

Lobby era una coctelería exclusiva de la calle Bloor. Tori, siempre fiel a la obra de Dante, se refería al local como El Vestíbulo y se imaginaba que los parroquianos eran como los paganos virtuosos que pasaban la eternidad en la versión de Dante del Limbo. Aunque, en realidad, muchos de los clientes de Lobby tenían más en común con los habitantes de varios de los círculos del Infierno.

A Tori no le apetecía ir allí con Jade, y mucho menos con Trina, ya que Lobby era su terreno de caza. El lugar adonde iba a satisfacer sus apetitos. En ese sitio la conocía demasiada gente, o al menos conocía su fama. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir unos labios rojos liberados por el alcohol.

Pero al menos en Lobby estaría en su terreno, podría tratar de controlar el entorno. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a llevar a Trina y a Jade a un local que no pudiera controlar. Por una noche cambiaría de papel. Dejaría de ser Dante y se convertiría en Beowulf; sería un guerrero en vez de un poeta. Llevaría la espada en la mano y mataría al monstruoso Grendel y a todos sus parientes si se atrevían siquiera a mirar a cualquiera de las dos jóvenes a su cargo. Sabía que era muy hipócrita por su parte, pero no le importaba. Esa noche sería una tortura, pero haría cualquier cosa para que Trina estuviera contenta.

Cuando Trina y Jade salieron del taxi tras ella, las tres se dirigieron a la entrada del club, donde había una larga fila de gente que quería entrar. Ignorando la fila, Tori se acercó al guardia de seguridad, un enorme gorila calvo afrocanadiense, con diamantes en las orejas. El hombre la saludó estrechándole la mano formalmente.

- Señora Vega.

- Ethan, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Trina y a su amiga, Jadey - dijo señalándolas.

El vigilante las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se apartó para dejarlas pasar.

- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? - susurró Jade al oído de Trina, mientras entraban en un espacio moderno y elegante, decorado en blanco y negro.

- Al parecer, Tori está en la lista de los vip. No preguntes - respondió su amiga, arrugando la nariz.

Tori las guió hacia la parte trasera del club, un área exclusiva donde había reservado sitio, llamada «El salón blanco», que debía su nombre a su decoración monocromática. Las amigas se sentaron en un banco largo acolchado y se acomodaron entre los cojines forrados de armiño. Desde su mirador privilegiado se veía la pista de baile, situada en el centro, con acceso privado a todos los reservados. En ese momento todavía no había nadie bailando.

Trina dedicó una mirada de admiración a su protégée.

- Jade está preciosa, ¿no crees, Tori? Espectacular.

Jade se ruborizó mucho más de lo habitual y acabó de un color parecido al carmesí.

- Trina, por favor – susurró Jade, jugando con el dobladillo del vestido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - insistió su amiga, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana, que le estaba lanzando a su vez una mirada de advertencia - ¿Está guapa o no está guapa?

- Las dos estáis muy bien - dijo Tori, no admitiendo nada y cambiando de postura como si le doliera algo.

Jade negó con la cabeza discretamente, reprendiéndose. Se preguntó por qué seguía importándole su opinión y por qué le costaba tanto a aquella mujer ser agradable.

A su lado, Trina se encogió de hombros. Era el dinero de Tori. Si a ella no le importaba gastarse casi dos mil dólares para que Jade estuviera guapa, ¿quién era ella para objetar nada? El problema era que le daba rabia ser incapaz de conseguir que su hermana reaccionara, así que decidió provocarla un poco.

- Jade - empezó a decir, mirando a Tori de reojo y asegurándose de que estaba atenta a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando - ¿qué tal fue tu cita con Beck?

La piel de su amiga mantuvo su profunda tonalidad carmesí.

- Muy agradable. Es un auténtico caballero chapado a la antigua - respondió, resistiéndose al impulso de volverse para ver si Tori estaba escuchando.

No debería haberse molestado. Trina ya se estaba ocupando de mirar por las dos.

- ¿Fuisteis a cenar?

- Sí. Fuimos al Nataraj, su restaurante hindú favorito. Y mañana iremos a ver una sesión doble al Festival de Cine y después a cenar al barrio chino.

- ¿Es mono?

Jade se revolvió en el asiento, inquieta.

- Bueno, me cuesta llamar «mono» a un jugador de rugby, pero es guapo y amable y me trata como a una princesa.

- Follaángeles.

Las dos se volvieron hacia Tori al mismo tiempo, sin acabarse de creer lo que habían oído. Jade alzó las cejas, pero en seguida apartó la vista.

Satisfecha de haber conseguido provocar una reacción en su hermana, Trina se volvió hacia el espejo que cubría la pared para retocarse el maquillaje. Se estaba aplicando un toque de pintalabios Chanel color rosa cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando a alguien que venía hacia ellas.

- Tori, ¡esa mujer te está comiendo con los ojos! ¿Qué demonios...?

Antes de poder acabar de preguntar, una camarera rubia de bote llegó a su lado.

- Señora Vega, me alegro de volver a verla - dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, mostrándole el escote y apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color coral y le brillaban a la suave luz del local.

Con el cejo fruncido, Jade se preguntó si tendría previsto hacerle algo a Tori con esas uñas o si enseñarlas sólo era su manera de ahuyentar a las demás mujeres.

- Me llamo Alicia - añadió, saludándolas - Seré su camarera esta noche.

- Abre una cuenta a mi nombre, por favor. Y apunta las bebidas de las tres - le dijo Tori, poniéndole un billete doblado en la mano y soltándose así el hombro - Ponle también una copa a Ethan de mi parte. Y otra para ti, por supuesto.

Alicia sonrió y se guardó el billete en el bolsillo.

- ¿Señoras? - preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla y sonriéndole provocativamente. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus labios.

- Para mí un Cosmo.

Jade no supo qué pedir.

- ¿Qué te apetece? - la animó Trina.

- No… no lo sé - balbuceó, preguntándose qué decir para no quedar en evidencia.

En un sitio como Lobby no podía pedir una cerveza o unos chupitos de tequila, que eran sus opciones habituales.

- Pues dos Cosmopolitan - encargó Trina. Y volviéndose hacia Jade, añadió - Te encantará. Está buenísimo.

- Laphroaig de veinticinco años para mí. Doble y sin hielo. Y un vaso de agua mineral sin gas - pidió Tori, sin devolverle la mirada a la camarera.

Cuando ésta se hubo marchado, Trina empezó a reír.

- Hermanita, sólo tú puedes conseguir que pedir una copa suene pretencioso.

Jade se echó a reír, divertida ante la expresión indignada de Tori.

- ¿Qué es Laphroaig? - preguntó.

- Un whisky escocés de malta.

- ¿Y para qué quieres el agua mineral?

- Una o dos gotas potencian el sabor del whisky. Te lo dejaré probar cuando me lo traigan.

Cuando Tori le sonrió, Jade apartó la vista en seguida y se quedó contemplando sus preciosos zapatos nuevos.

Tori siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó hipnotizada por los deliciosos zapatos de tacón. Trina no tenía ni idea de la buena compra que había hecho. Estaba encantada de haber pagado hasta el último céntimo que hubieran costado sólo por poder ver las preciosas piernas de la señorita West, estilizadas y arqueadas por los exquisitos zapatos. Se removió incómodo en el asiento, esperando que el movimiento bastara para liberar su creciente erección de la presión de la ropa.

No fue así.

- Tori, tú puedes quedarte a esperar las bebidas si quieres, pero Jade y yo nos vamos a bailar.

Antes de que Jade pudiera protestar, Trina la había llevado a la pista de baile y, tras hacerle un gesto al DJ para que subiera el volumen de la música, empezó a bailar con entusiasmo.

Jade, en cambio, se sentía muy incómoda. Tori se había cambiado de sitio y la estaba observando reclinada cómodamente en el asiento. Su mirada era intensa. Parecía que ni siquiera parpadeara.

Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior convencional debajo del vestido.

«¿Se fijarán en esas cosas? —se preguntó— ¿Se dará cuenta de que llevo tanga?»

Jade no podía apartar la mirada de Tori y vio cómo la recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en sus largas piernas y en sus zapatos de suela roja.

- No puedo bailar con estos zapatos - le dijo a Trina al oído.

- Tonterías. Deja los pies quietos y mueve el cuerpo. Por cierto, estás impresionante. Mi hermana es idiota.

Jade le dio la espalda a Vega y empezó a bailar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Era una sensación increíble. En cuanto logró olvidarse de La Profesora y de sus penetrantes ojos, empezó a disfrutar un poquito de la noche.

«¿Se marcará el tanga debajo del vestido? Espero que sí. Espero que Tori se fije y sufra. Disfruta del espectáculo, profesora, porque es lo único que vas a conseguir esta noche»

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Trina se acercó al DJ con una sonrisa y le preguntó qué canciones tenía previsto poner a continuación. Su respuesta le gustó, porque levantó el puño en el aire de un modo nada femenino y soltó un grito.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó, regresando junto a Jade, cogiéndola de las manos y haciéndola girar.

Al verlas bailando —y pasándolo tan bien— varias personas de los reservados cercanos empezaron a unirse a ellas, incluido un joven rubio muy guapo.

- Hola - saludó, acercándose a Jade y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- Hola - contestó ella, un poco incómoda por estar llamando la atención.

Recordó la vieja asociación femenina entre baile y el sexo en los hombres. No sabía quién era el recién llegado, pero sin duda debía de ser excelente en lo segundo, porque era un bailarín muy bueno, con un estilo muy heterosexual. Cortaba la respiración.

- No te había visto nunca por aquí - dijo él, sonriendo.

Jade se fijó primero en sus dientes, muy blancos, y luego en sus ojos, azules como la flor del aciano. Perdida en ellos, se olvidó momentáneamente de responderle.

- Yo soy Brad. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? - insistió él, inclinándose y casi rozándole los labios con la oreja para poder oír su respuesta por encima de la música.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al notar su cercanía.

- Jade - respondió.

- Encantado de conocerte, Jade. Es un nombre precioso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había oído y dirigió una mirada desesperada a Trina, pidiéndole en silencio que la rescatara. Pero su amiga estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, le encantaba aquella canción.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? Mis amigos y yo estamos en una mesa de allí delante - dijo, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

- Gracias, pero estoy con mi amiga.

Él sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose un poco más.

- Tráetela también. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. No me perdonaría nunca dejarte escapar sin pedirte el número de teléfono.

- Bueno... no sé.

- Al menos, deja que te dé el mío.

Jade se volvió hacia Trina, lo que no fue muy buena idea, pues eso impidió que viera que Brad se acercaba todavía más. Al volverse, lo pisó. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y Jade perdió el equilibrio.

Brad la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y la mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho. La verdad era que tenía un pecho musculoso y unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes para ser alguien que trabajaba con traje.

- Cuidado, preciosa. Siento haberte hecho caer. ¿Estás bien?

La siguió sujetando con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Cuando los ojos le quedaron al descubierto, la miró y sonrió.

- Estoy bien. Gracias por no dejarme caer.

- Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar, Jade.

Ella vio que tenía una bonita sonrisa. De hecho, todo él era muy agradable. Su traje le dijo que había ido al club directamente del trabajo. Probablemente debía de estar en alguna gran empresa del centro de la ciudad. Una de esas compañías donde los empleados todavía tenían que llevar traje y corbata. Y zapatos negros muy brillantes.

Se lo veía seguro de sí mismo, pero no arrogante. Sus palabras, aunque elegidas cuidadosamente, no parecían calculadas. Jade se podía imaginar saliendo con él unas cuantas veces, pero no creía que esa relación fuera a llegar muy lejos. No creía que tuvieran demasiado en común. Bailar, por ejemplo. Aunque a ella no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia en un futuro próximo. Sin embargo, no le importaría bailar con él en privado…

Era demasiado tímida para alargar la conversación, de modo que abrió la boca para disculparse, pero justo entonces alguien la agarró por el otro brazo y se colocó entre Brad y ella. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la piel y supo con certeza quién era la dueña de aquellos dedos largos y fríos que le sujetaban el brazo

desnudo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Tori, hablando y mirándola como si estuviera sola.

El tono tranquilo de su voz contrastaba con el inexplicable enfado que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ese enfado la sorprendió tanto que no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil, perpleja y Brad se dio cuenta enseguida.

- ¿Te está haciendo daño esta idiota? - preguntó, enderezando la espalda. Y, mirando a Tori amenazadoramente, dio un paso al frente.

Jade negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida.

- Está conmigo - gruñó Tori, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Su tono había sido tan agresivo que el otro dio un paso atrás.

- Vamos - ordenó Tori, apartándola de la pista y dirigiéndose con ella hacia el reservado.

Con una mirada de disculpa por encima del hombro, Jade la acompañó de buen grado.

Tori le acercó una copa mientras por su parte trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se había sorprendido a sí misma con su reacción. Se había lanzado al rescate de Jade sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras ella bebía unos sorbitos de su Cosmopolitan, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Tori se volvió y la miró, sujetando con fuerza su copa, ya medio vacía.

- Debes ir con más cuidado. Estos locales pueden ser peligrosos para chicas como tú... ¡que eres una calamidad andante!

Jade apretó los dientes, indignada.

- Estaba bien. ¡Y él ha sido muy amable!

- Te ha puesto las manos encima.

- ¿Y qué? Me ha sujetado para que no me cayera al suelo. Estaba bailando con él. ¿Me has invitado tú a bailar? Porque no lo he oído.

Tori volvió a reclinarse en el asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y sinuosa.

- Eso frustraría el objetivo de la noche, que es mirar, ¿no crees?

Jade se echó el pelo por encima del hombro y apartó la mirada de los brillantes ojos de Tori con ayuda del whisky escocés. Vio que Brad trataba de llamar su atención desde la pista de baile y, mediante lenguaje corporal, le transmitió el mensaje de que Tori y ella no estaban juntas. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al entender lo que le decía. Asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

- Te he prometido que te lo dejaría probar - dijo Tori, acercándose a ella y levantando la copa a la altura de sus labios.

- No - replicó Jade desdeñosa, volviendo la cara.

- Insisto - La voz de Tori se había endurecido.

Ella suspiró y trató de coger la copa, pero Tori no la soltó.

- Deja que te lo dé yo - susurró con voz ronca.

Una voz que sonaba a sexo. O, al menos, como Jade se imaginaba que sonaría el sexo de estar ésta sentada en un banco blanco, con los ojos brillantes, mandíbula arrogante y tratando de acercarle un vaso helado a la boca.

«Oh, Dios mío, Tori. Oh, Dios mío, Tori. Oh, Dios mío, Tori. Oh… Dios… mío… Tori.»

- Puedo hacerlo sola - murmuró, insegura.

- Por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo sola si estoy yo aquí para dártelo? - insistió Tori con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes perfectos.

Jade no quería tirar su caro whisky escocés al suelo por accidente, así que dejó que apoyara la copa en su labio inferior. Los movimientos de Tori eran lentos y sensuales y ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de frío que le transmitía el cristal. Tori levantó la copa con delicadeza hasta que el líquido ahumado penetró en sus labios y se derramó en su boca abierta, expectante.

Qué extraño que se estuviera comportando de un modo tan atrevido y sensual, pensó Jade. Pero en cuanto el whisky le alcanzó la lengua, abrasándole la boca, se olvidó de todo lo demás y tragó rápidamente.

- ¡Es horrible! – exclamó - ¡Es como beberse una hoguera!

Tori se echó hacia atrás y la contempló. Estaba sofocada y muy animada.

- Es por la turba. No es algo que guste la primera vez que se prueba. Cuando lo hayas probado dos o tres veces, puedes decidir si quieres seguir insistiendo hasta que te guste - replicó Tori con una sonrisa irónica.

Jade negó con la cabeza y tosió.

- Lo dudo mucho. Y, por cierto, no soy una niña pequeña y sé cuidarme sola. Así que, a menos que te pida ayuda, te agradecería que me dejaras ocuparme a mí de mis asuntos.

- Tonterías - Tori señaló hacia la pista de baile - Grendel y sus parientes te devorarían si les diera la menor oportunidad, así que no te molestes en discutir conmigo.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

- Alguien que reconoce la inocencia y la ingenuidad cuando las ve. Ahora, bébete tu copa despacio como una niña buena y deja de actuar como si estuvieras acostumbrada a moverte en este ambiente - Le dedicó una mirada sombría y se acabó el whisky de un trago - ¡Calamity Jadey!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Tori?

- ¿Tengo que deletrearlo?

Haciendo una mueca, se le acercó. Jade puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente cuando su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello.

- Te ruborizas como una adolescente, Jadey - susurró Tori - Y puedo sentir tu inocencia. Es obvio que eres virgen, así que deja de aparentar que no es así.

- ¡Eres una...! ¡Eres...! - Se apartó bruscamente de su lado mientras buscaba un insulto adecuado en inglés. Al no encontrarlo, pasó al italiano - : ¡Stronza!

Tori la miró furiosa durante un instante, pero en seguida la expresión de la cara se le suavizó y empezó a reír. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rió con tantas ganas que acabó sujetándose el vientre con las manos.

Jade estaba furiosa. Allí sentada, bebiéndose su Cosmopolitan muy de prisa, se preguntó cómo era posible que Tori supiera la verdad habiéndose visto tan pocas veces. No creía que Trina… No, Trina no haría algo así. Era una información muy personal y no se la habría contado a nadie. Tal vez a Cat, pero a nadie más. Y Cat era demasiado buena como para repetir eso por ahí.

Mientras Tori seguía riendo, ella lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parecía agradable. Probablemente no le habría dado su número de teléfono, pues no solía hacer esas cosas, pero en todo caso habría preferido tomar personalmente la decisión, no que le viniera impuesta por La Profesora. En efecto era una capulla. Y ya era hora de que dejara de serlo.

Poco después, la camarera rubia de bote se acercó a Jade y le entregó una cajita dorada.

- Es para ti.

- Lo siento, debe de haber un error. Yo no he pedido nada.

- Es obvio, cariño. Uno de esos tipos de la mesa de los banqueros te lo envía. Y me ha pedido que te diga que le romperás el corazón si lo rechazas - Con una seductora sonrisa en dirección a Tori, añadió - ¿Le traigo otra copa, señora Vega?

- Creo que estamos servidas, gracias - respondió, con la mirada clavada en Jade mientras ella examinaba la caja, dándole vueltas.

Al abrirla, encontró una tarjeta de visita y un bombón envuelto en papel metalizado dorado. En la tarjeta leyó:

Brad Curtis, MBA Vicepresidente, Mercado de capitales Banco de Montreal Calle Bloor, oeste, n.º 55, 5.ª planta Toronto, Ontario Tel. 416-555-2525

Al darle la vuelta, vio que había escrito una nota con una letra que denotaba confianza:

Jade: Siento que hayamos empezado con mal pie. Brad Por favor, llámame: 416-555-1491

Ella le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y sonrió. Brad bromeaba sobre el incidente, no pensaba que su timidez fuera un obstáculo y no la había llamado «virgen» como si fuera una palabrota. Había elogiado sus ojos y le había hecho saber que le parecía atractiva.

Con delicadeza, abrió el envoltorio y se metió el bombón en la boca. «Celestial» ¿Cómo había sabido que le encantaba el chocolate caro? Tenía que ser el destino. Cerró los ojos y paladeó el sabor intenso, oscuro, pasándose la lengua por los labios para asegurarse de que no desperdiciaba ni una pizca. Se le escapó un gemido involuntario.

«¿Por qué no conocí a alguien así en mi primer año en Saint Joseph?»

Mientras tanto, Tori se estaba mordiendo los nudillos de la mano derecha como un animal desquiciado. Una vez más, la visión de la señorita West disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida estaba siendo uno de los espectáculos más eróticos que había presenciado nunca. Su manera de abrir los ojos al ver el bombón; el rubor que le había cubierto las mejillas al metérselo en la boca; el gemido; la lengua asomando para recoger los restos de chocolate de sus labios rojos como el rubí… Era demasiado.

Tenía que ponerle fin de alguna manera.

- ¿No te habrás comido eso?

Jade volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Había estado tan perdida en las sensaciones cuasi orgásmicas inducidas por el bombón que se había olvidado de Tori.

- Estaba delicioso.

- Podrían haberte drogado. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes aceptar dulces de extraños, niña?

- Supongo que esa norma no se aplica a las manzanas, ¿no, Tori?

Tori entornó los ojos ante el brusco cambio de tema. ¿Se había perdido algo?

- Y no soy una niña - añadió, refunfuñando.

- Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. No pensarás guardar eso, ¿no?

Señaló la caja que ella acababa de meter en el bolsito.

- ¿Por qué no? Parecía simpático.

- ¿Serías capaz? ¿Serías capaz de liarte con un hombre al que has conocido en un bar?

Jade frunció el cejo y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar.

- ¡No me he liado con nadie! ¿Y tú? ¿No te has liado nunca con una mujer en un bar? ¿Y no te la has llevado a casa? Yo no lo he hecho nunca, aunque no veo que eso sea asunto tuyo, profesora.

Tori se ruborizó. No podía contradecirla, sería demasiado hipócrita por su parte. Pero algo de lo que había pasado entre ella y Grendel, el banquero rubio, la había alterado mucho, aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué había sido. Con un gesto de la mano, pidió otro whisky.

Por su parte, Jade pidió otro Cosmopolitan, esperando que el combinado afrutado pero potente la ayudara a olvidarse de la mujer cautivadora y cruel que estaba sentada a su lado, pero que nunca podría ser suya.

Cuando Trina regresó y se dejó caer agotada en el asiento, Jade se excusó y buscó los servicios. La arrogancia y condescendencia de Tori la ponían furiosa. Al parecer, no la quería, pero tampoco quería que nadie más se le acercara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había un hombre en el pasillo y tropezó con él. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, el hombre la agarró.

- Gracias - murmuró ella. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de Ethan, el gorila de la entrada.

- No pasa nada - dijo él, soltándola de inmediato.

- Estaba buscando el baño.

Ethan señaló con el teléfono móvil.

- Está hacia el otro lado - Y volviendo a mirar el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo, exclamó - ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿He roto algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, no. Es que tengo problemas... para expresarme.

Jade le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también - Ethan la miró de arriba abajo y añadió - Estoy impresionado. Vega no suele venir nunca con compañía femenina.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

El hombre rió con ironía.

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cuántas de las parejas que ves crees que han venido juntas?

- Oh. ¿Y viene a menudo?

- Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a ella.

Jade se sintió mal.

Al darse cuenta de su expresión, Ethan trató de tranquilizarla.

- Eh, esta noche está aquí contigo. Eso debe de significar algo, sin duda.

Ella se miró las manos y jugueteó con sus uñas.

- Bueno, en realidad no está conmigo. No soy más que una vieja amiga de su hermana.

Tenía un aspecto tan triste, con aquellos enormes ojos azules y el labio tembloroso, que Ethan trató de distraerla con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Jadey, ¿no hablarás italiano, por casualidad?

Ella sonrió.

- Me llamo Jade. Y de hecho, sí, estudio italiano en la universidad.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribirle un mensaje de texto a mi novia? Es italiana y me gustaría impresionarla.

- Tori lo habla mucho mejor que yo. Deberías pedírselo a ella.

Ethan la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Estás de broma, ¿no? No quiero que Tori se acerque a mi pareja. Veo cómo reaccionan las mujeres cuando está cerca. No puede quitárselas de encima.

Jade volvió a sentir náuseas, pero luchó contra ellas.

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres traducir?

Ethan le entregó el teléfono y ella empezó a escribir palabras en italiano. Con alguna de las frases más íntimas se le escapó la risa, pero en general se quedó impresionada de que un tipo de aspecto tan duro e insensible como Ethan se molestara en asegurarle a su novia que la quería y que estaba manteniendo a raya a las clientas de Lobby. Cuando estaba acabando, alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

Jade alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones muy enfadados.

- Señora Vega - saludó Ethan.

- Ethan - contestó Tori.

Jade pensó que sus oídos la habían engañado, pues le había parecido que la voz de Tori había sonado como un gruñido animal surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, pero no podía ser.

Tras apretar el botón de ENVIAR, le devolvió el teléfono a Ethan.

- Ya está. Listo.

- Gracias, Jade. Te debo una copa - dijo, antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer.

Jade se dirigió hacia el baño.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - preguntó Tori, siguiéndola.

- Al servicio, aunque no sabía que fuera asunto tuyo.

Tori la sujetó por la muñeca y no pudo resistirse a acariciarle con el pulgar las venas que latían bajo su pálida piel.

Jade ahogó una exclamación.

Tori tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta un pasillo largo y oscuro y empujándola contra la pared. Sin dejar de acariciarle la muñeca, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y apoyó la otra mano en la pared, a la altura de su hombro. Estaba atrapada.

Se permitió un momento para aspirar su aroma a vainilla mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, pero no parecía contenta en absoluto.

- ¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? Ethan vive con una mujer. ¿Por qué de repente te llama Jade y te invita a copas?

- ¡Me llama Jade porque ése es mi nombre! Tú eres la única que no lo usa. Y a estas alturas, aunque quisieras hacerlo, te diría que no. Será mejor que de ahora en adelante me llames señorita West. Y no le he dado mi número de teléfono.

- ¿Cómo que no? Te he visto. Se lo estabas anotando. ¿Con cuántos hombres a la vez piensas quedar?

Jade negó con la cabeza, demasiado enfadada para responder, y trató de escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, pero Tori la atrapó por la cintura.

- Baila conmigo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ni de coña!

- No seas rebelde.

- Sólo estoy empezando a ser rebelde, profesora.

- Ten cuidado - susurró Tori en tono amenazador.

Jade sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no me clavas un puñal en el corazón y acabamos antes? - susurró, mirándola fijamente - ¿No me has hecho ya bastante daño?

Tori la soltó inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

- Jadey - Su tono estaba a medio camino entre un reproche y una pregunta. Frunció el cejo, muy disgustada.

No estaba enfadada. Más bien parecía herida - ¿Tan perversa soy? - murmuró.

Jade negó con la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos.

- No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario - dijo Tori al ver que había vuelto a adoptar una postura sumisa y le buscó la boca con la mirada. Vio que el labio inferior le temblaba. Y también que no sabía adónde mirar.

«Está asustada, payasa. Afloja un poco» - pensó Tori

- Antes has dicho que no te había invitado a bailar. Te invito ahora - añadió, suavizando mucho su tono de voz - Jadey, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor?

Y sonrió con la cabeza un poco ladeada, un gesto que usaba mucho cuando quería seducir a una mujer, pero que no tuvo el efecto deseado, porque Jade no alzó la vista. Alargando la mano, volvió a acariciarle la muñeca, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a su piel, aunque ésta no las habría aceptado de haber podido hablar.

Jade se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un latigazo cervical por culpa de su vaivén emocional. Al levantar la vista hacia su garganta blanca como la nieve, Tori volvió a fijarse en sus venas azules, que vibraban con cada latido.

«Como un colibrí —pensó Tori— Tan diminuta, tan frágil. Ten cuidado…»

Jade tragó saliva y buscó una salida con la vista.

- Por favor - insistió Tori, con los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad.

- No sé bailar.

- Estabas bailando hace un momento.

- Bailar lento es distinto. Te pisaré y te haré daño con los tacones. O tropezaré y acabaré en el suelo y te sentirás avergonzada. Ya estás bastante enfadada conmigo... - El labio le empezó a temblar de un modo más evidente.

Tori dio un paso hacia ella, que se apretó contra la pared casi como si tratara de desaparecer a través del muro. Tori le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios ceremoniosamente. Con una sonrisa decidida, se inclinó y le acercó la boca a la oreja. La piel de Jade vibraba con su cercanía y la calidez de su aliento.

- Jadey, ¿cómo podría estar enfadada con alguien tan dulce? Te prometo que no me enfadaré ni me sentiré humillada. Ya verás como sí sabes bailar - susurró. Su voz era suave pero decidida; seductora y sexual; whisky escocés y licor de menta - Ven conmigo.

Al tomarla de la mano, un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el brazo.

Mientras Tori esperaba su reacción, ella se quedó muy quieta. Se sentía muy rara. Un momento antes estaba temblando, pero en ese instante parecía no poder moverse.

- Por favor, profesora - le rogó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos clavados en su pecho.

- Pensaba que esta noche éramos Tori y Jadey.

- En realidad no quieres bailar conmigo. Es el whisky el que habla por tu boca.

Tori enarcó las cejas. Habría respondido de mala manera, pero se reprimió. La estaba provocando. Parecía que supiera exactamente qué botones tenía que pulsar para que saltara.

- Sólo un baile. No es mucho pedir.

- ¿Por qué quieres bailar con una virgen? - murmuró ella, súbitamente fascinada por la punta de sus zapatos.

Tori se puso tensa.

- No quiero bailar con una virgen, quiero bailar contigo, Jadey. Pensaba que tú también querrías bailar con alguien que no fuera a acosarte en la pista y que no se tomara libertades contigo en un club lleno de hombres sexualmente agresivos.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada.

- Estoy tratando de mantener a los lobos a raya - añadió Tori en voz baja.

«Una leona manteniendo a raya a los lobos —pensó ella— Muy adecuado»

Pero Tori no parecía tomárselo a broma. Sus intensos ojos marrones la mantenían clavada en el sitio.

- Si bailas conmigo, aunque sólo sea una vez, nadie te molestará. Y eso será muy de agradecer - aclaró Tori con una débil sonrisa - Con suerte, nadie volverá a acercarse a ti y podré bajar la guardia durante el resto de la noche.

A Jade no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que era una tontería discutir con Tori. A esas alturas de la vida estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

«Pero no siempre fue así. ¿No es cierto, Tori?»

- ¿Qué quieres que bailemos? - preguntó Tori, con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras volvían al reservado - Pediré que pongan lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué tal los Nine Inch Nails? Podría pedir Closer.

Tori sonrió para que viera que estaba bromeando, pero Jade no se dio cuenta, porque estaba mirando el suelo para no tropezar y no avergonzar a La Profesora. Sin embargo, en cuanto el nombre de la canción salió de sus labios, se quedó petrificada.

Jade se detuvo tan bruscamente que fue Tori quien casi chocó contra su espalda. Tori sintió la tensión de su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos y se arrepintió de haber pronunciado el nombre del grupo. La rodeó para mirarla a la cara y lo que vio la dejó muy preocupada.

- Jadey, mírame.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

- Por favor - insistió Tori.

Obedientemente, Jade levantó la vista y la miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Vio que estaba asustada y, sobre todo, muy incómoda y se le encogió el estómago.

- Ha sido una broma... de mal gusto. No ha tenido ninguna gracia. Nunca pediría esa canción para bailar contigo. Sería una blasfemia horrible someter a alguien como tú a unas palabras como ésas.

Jade parpadeó, confusa.

- He sido una auténtica... stronza esta noche. Pero elegiré algo bonito. Te lo prometo.

No queriendo soltarla por miedo a que saliera huyendo, se llevó a Jade con ella hasta la cabina de DJ y, deslizando un billete en su dirección, susurró su petición. El DJ sonrió y asintió, saludando a Jade con la mano antes de ponerse a buscar su encargo.

Tori la guió hasta la pista de baile y la acercó a ella, aunque no demasiado. Se fijó en que sus manos, más pequeñas que las suyas, habían empezado a sudar. Ni se le ocurrió pensar que esa reacción pudiese tener algo que ver con la canción de los Nine Inch Nails que había mencionado. Lo que pensó fue que Jade le tenía una gran antipatía y que ella había empeorado las cosas con su prepotencia y sus modales insultantes, cuando lo único que pretendía era ahuyentar a los lobos que habían acudido a olisquear sus faldas.

«¿Y por qué tengo que preocuparme yo de quién se le acerca? Ya no es una niña. Ni siquiera somos amigas»

Jade se estremeció y Tori volvió a lamentar haber sido tan brusca. Era un ser delicado y evidentemente muy sensible. No debería haber mencionado que había notado que era virgen. Había sido un comentario zafio. Holly se habría sentido horrorizada, y con razón. Trataría de compensarla. Trataría de demostrarle a la hermosa Jade que era capaz de comportarse como una dama.

Sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura, la acercó un poco más. La respiración de ella se aceleró inmediatamente.

- Relájate - susurró Tori, rozándole la mejilla con los labios accidentalmente.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto separados sólo por la ropa. Tori bailó, comportándose de un modo irreprochable.

Jade no reconoció la canción que había pedido. La vocalista cantaba en español y, aunque no entendía la letra, reconoció las palabras «bésame mucho». Sabía poco español, pero lo suficiente para entender eso. Moviéndose al compás del lento ritmo latino, Tori la guió como una experta por la pista de baile. Que hubiera elegido una canción tan romántica hizo que ella se ruborizara.

«Te besé mucho, Tori, durante una única y gloriosa noche. Pero tú no te acuerdas. Me pregunto si te acordarías si te besara otra vez…»

Notó que el dedo meñique de Tori rozaba la tira del tanga por encima del vestido y se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba tocando. Al pensar que probablemente sí, sintió que la piel se le encendía.

Disimuló fijando la mirada en los botones de la camisa de Tori.

- Sería mejor que me miraras a los ojos. Te sería más fácil seguirme.

Al hacerlo, vio que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa amplia y genuina que hacía muchos años que no veía en su cara. Aunque el corazón le dio un brinco, Jade le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un instante, bajó la guardia, aunque por el momento eso era lo único que pensaba bajar.

La expresión de Tori se volvió más solemne.

- Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Estás segura de que Trina no nos presentó durante alguna de mis visitas?

Los ojos de Jade se iluminaron esperanzados.

- No, Trina no nos presentó, pero...

- Habría jurado que nos habíamos visto antes - la interrumpió Tori, arrugando la frente.

- Tori - dijo ella, tratando de revelarle la verdad con la mirada.

Pero Tori respiró hondo, negando con la cabeza.

- No, supongo que no. Pero me recuerdas a la Beatriz del cuadro de Holiday. ¿No te parece curioso que tú también tengas ese cuadro en tu habitación?

Si Tori hubiera sabido qué buscar, o si se hubiera fijado un poco más, habría visto que el brillo esperanzado desaparecía de los ojos de Jade.

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior.

- Una... una amiga me habló de ese cuadro. Por eso compré la lámina.

- Tu amiga tenía buen gusto.

La respuesta de Jade le molestó, pero le quitó importancia diciéndose que lo que le molestaba era que hubiera vuelto a tensarse entre sus brazos. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la suya, acariciándole el rostro con su aliento.

Olía a Laphroaig y a algo genuinamente suyo y potencialmente peligrosa, pensó Jade.

- Jadey, te prometo que no te morderé. No estés tan tensa.

Aunque sabía que Tori estaba tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, se tensó un poco más. Estaba harta de su temperamento voluble. No era una marioneta con la que pudiera jugar dependiendo de sus cambios de humor. No podía librarse de la sensación de que todo aquello había sido provocado por un banquero rubio que le había enviado un bombón. Más que un baile, era una oportunidad de proclamar su supremacía.

- No me parece que esto sea muy profesional - dijo ella, molesta.

La sonrisa de Tori se desvaneció y sus ojos destellaron.

- No lo es, señorita West. No estoy siendo profesional contigo. En mi defensa, sólo puedo alegar que quería bailar con la chica más bonita del club.

La preciosa boca de Jade se abrió ligeramente, pero en seguida apretó los labios con fuerza.

- No te creo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que eres de lejos la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí esta noche, con el debido respeto para mi hermana? ¿O que una cabróna insensible como yo quiera bailar una canción romántica contigo?

- No te burles de mí.

- No lo estoy haciendo, Jadey.

Cuando la sujetó con más fuerza por la zona lumbar, ella ahogó una exclamación. Tori había esperado provocarle una reacción, pero sus propias entrañas eran las que habían reaccionado. Pero lo que Tori no sabía era que no era la primera vez que la tenía agarrada de esa manera. Había sido la primer persona en hacerlo y la piel de Jade nunca había dejado de añorar su contacto.

Cuando la excitación dio paso a la indignación, Tori la observó divertida.

- Cuando no estás frunciendo el cejo y me miras con tus ojos grandes y dulces, eres muy bonita. Eres atractiva siempre, pero en esos momentos pareces un ángel. Casi como si fueras... Te pareces a...

La miró como si la hubiera reconocido y Jade dejó de bailar.

Apretándole la mano, Jade la miró a los ojos, animándola a recordar.

- ¿A quién, Tori? ¿A quién te recuerdo?

La cara de Tori perdió toda expresión. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

- Ha sido una ilusión pasajera. No te preocupes, señorita West, el baile casi ha llegado a su fin. Pronto te librarás de mí.

- Ojalá pudiera - murmuró ella.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Tori, pegando su frente a la suya una vez más.

Sin pensar en que su acción iba a resultar demasiado íntima, Tori le soltó la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, aprovechando para rozarle la piel del cuello con los nudillos mucho más tiempo del necesario.

- Eres preciosa - susurró.

- Me siento como Cenicienta. Trina me ha comprado el vestido y los zapatos - replicó ella, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Tori bajó la mano.

- ¿De verdad te sientes como Cenicienta?

Jade asintió.

- Cuesta tan poco hacerte feliz... - reflexionó él en voz alta - El vestido es precioso. Trina debía de saber que el lila es tu color favorito.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el lila es mi color favorito?

- En tu apartamento hay cosas lila por todas partes.

Ella hizo una mueca y desvió la vista al recordar su primera y única visita a su agujero de hobbit.

Tori quería que la mirara a ella. Sólo a ella.

- Y los zapatos son exquisitos - añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo miedo de caerme.

- No lo permitiré.

- Trina es muy generosa.

- Lo es. Igual que lo era Holly.

Jade asintió.

- Pero no como yo - Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Tori sonaron más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

- Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho, creo que puedes ser muy generosa cuando quieres.

- ¿Cuando quiero?

- Sí. Estaba hambrienta y tú me diste de comer - «Dos veces», añadió para sus adentros.

- ¿Estabas hambrienta? - repitió Tori horrorizada, con la voz ronca y dejando de bailar - ¿Estás pasando hambre? - Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piedras preciosas, frías como el hielo y su voz se enfrió a la temperatura del agua que corre bajo un glaciar.

- No literalmente, profesora, sólo he echado de menos algunas cosas. Filetes. Y manzanas - La miró con timidez, tratando de calmarla.

Pero Tori estaba demasiado alterada como para darse cuenta de la referencia a las manzanas. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al enfrentarse a la realidad de la vida de muchos estudiantes.

Una realidad con la que estaba familiarizada, pero que no podía soportar ligada a la señorita West. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan delgada y pálida.

- Dime la verdad. ¿Te llega el dinero para vivir? Si no, el lunes iré a hablar con el jefe del departamento y haré que te suban el importe de la beca. No, mejor te doy mi American Express esta misma noche. Por el amor de Dios, no pienso permitir que pases hambre.

Jade la contemplaba en silencio, estupefacta por su reacción.

- Estoy bien, profesora. Si me organizo, tengo suficiente dinero. Y cocinar en mi apartamento no es cómodo, pero no paso hambre.

Muy lentamente, Tori volvió a bailar, guiándola con suavidad por la pista de baile.

Bajando la vista hacia sus pies, preguntó:

- ¿Vas a tener que vender los zapatos para comprar comida? ¿O para pagar el alquiler?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Son un regalo de Holly. Más o menos. Nunca me desprenderé de ellos. Pase lo que pase.

- ¿Me prometes que si alguna vez necesitas dinero acudirás a mí? ¿Por la memoria de Holly?

Jade apartó la vista y guardó silencio.

Tori suspiró y añadió en voz más baja:

- Sé que no me he ganado tu confianza, pero te pido que en esto y sólo en esto confíes en mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella inspiró hondo y contuvo el aire.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti?

- Ni te lo imaginas. Muchísimo.

Jade soltó entonces el aire ruidosamente.

- En ese caso, sí. Te lo prometo.

- Gracias - dijo Tori, aliviado.

- Trina y Holly siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo, especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre.

- ¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

- Durante mi último año de instituto. En aquella época yo ya estaba viviendo con mi padre en Selinsgrove. Ella vivía en San Luis.

- Lo siento.

- Gracias - Jade abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se quedó callada.

- No pasa nada - susurró Tori - Puedes decir lo que quieras.

La animó con la mirada y, por un momento, Jade se olvidó de lo que quería decir. Pero se obligó a concentrarse.

- Iba a decir que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... sobre Holly... Quiero decir que... sé que Trina va a volver pronto a Filadelfia y... bueno, yo seguiré aquí. No será muy profesional, pero bueno, eso.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos y Tori notó que se estaba tensando otra vez, como si esperara que pasara algo horrible.

«¿Qué le he hecho a esta pobre criatura? Está aterrorizada. Tiene miedo de que empiece a gritarle en medio de toda esta gente»

Sabía que se había ganado a pulso su desconfianza, así que optó por colmarla de amabilidad… al menos hasta que la canción terminase y volvieran a asumir sus roles profesionales. Entonces seguiría siendo amable, pero distante.

- Jadey, mírame. No tengo ninguna regla en contra de que la gente me mire a los ojos.

Jade levantó la vista, no muy convencida.

- Es una oferta muy generosa. Gracias. No me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas, pero lo tendré en cuenta - Sonrió y, esa vez, mantuvo la sonrisa - Posees amabilidad y caridad, dos de las principales virtudes. De hecho, estoy segura de que posees las siete.

«Especialmente, la castidad», pensaron las dos a la vez.

«Y ella cree que la castidad es algo digno de burla», pensó Jade.

- Nunca había bailado así con nadie - confesó, melancólica.

- Pues me alegro de ser la primera - replicó Tori, apretándole la mano cariñosamente.

Jade se quedó inmóvil.

- Jadey, ¿qué te pasa?

Los ojos de ella se nublaron y la piel se le enfrió rápidamente. El rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas un par de minutos antes desapareció por completo, dejándole la piel más que blanca, translúcida, como papel de arroz. Tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejos de allí. Cuando Tori le apretó el trasero, fue como si no lo notara.

Cuando salió de aquella especie de trance, Tori trató de hacerla hablar, pero estaba demasiado alterada para ello. Tori no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado, por lo que optó por ser prudente y le pidió a Trina con un gesto que la acompañara al baño. Luego se acercó a la barra y encargó un whisky doble, que se bebió antes de que regresaran.

En ese momento tomó una decisión: era hora de volver a casa. Era obvio que la señorita West no se encontraba bien y El Vestíbulo no era un lugar adecuado para ella en ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía que en algún momento de la noche los hombres se emborracharían y tendrían las manos demasiado largas y las mujeres se emborracharían también y se pondrían cachondas. No quería exponer a su hermana ni a la virginal señorita West a cualquiera de esos tipos de comportamiento. Así que pagó la cuenta y le pidió a Ethan que les consiguiera dos taxis. Pensaba darle una buena propina al taxista de la señorita West para que dejara a ésta en la puerta de su casa y esperara hasta que estuviera a salvo en el interior.

Pero por desgracia para Tori, Trina tenía sus propios planes.

- ¡Buenas noches, Jade! Te veo luego en casa, Tori. Gracias por acompañarla a casa - dijo, entrando en uno de los taxis, cerrando la puerta de golpe y alargándole un billete de veinte dólares al taxista para que arrancara antes de que su hermana pudiera preguntarle nada.

Era obvio que estaba tratando de lanzarlas a una en brazos de la otra. Sin embargo, era menos probable que Trina se encontrara con algún indeseable en el vestíbulo del edificio Manulife, donde siempre había un vigilante de guardia, que la señorita West en la avenida Madison. Así que no pudo enfadarse demasiado con ella.

Ayudó a Jade a entrar en el otro taxi antes de entrar ella. Cuando se detuvieron delante de su bloque de pisos, le indicó al taxista que la esperara. La acompañó hasta la puerta y aguardó mientras ella buscaba las llaves. Por supuesto, se le cayeron al suelo, porque seguía alterada por lo que había pasado en el club. Tori las recogió y abrió. Al devolvérselas, le acarició la mano con un dedo y se la quedó mirando con expresión enigmática.

Jade inspiró hondo y empezó a hablarles a sus zapatos negros —que eran un poco demasiado lujosos y brillantes incluso para Tori—, porque no podía decir lo que tenía que decir mirando aquellos ojos preciosos pero tan fríos.

- Profesora Vega, quiero darle las gracias por abrirme las puertas y por bailar conmigo. Estoy segura de que se ha sentido mal por tener que comportarse así con una estudiante. Sé que sólo tolera mi presencia porque Trina está aquí y que, cuando se marche, todo volverá a la normalidad entre nosotras. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Se me da muy bien guardar secretos.

Voy a solicitar un cambio de director de proyecto. Sé que piensa que no soy demasiado brillante y que si no pidió el cambio fue porque sintió lástima al ver mi apartamento. Es evidente que piensa que no estoy a su altura y que le resulta muy duro tener que tratar con una estudiante virgen y tonta. Así que, adiós.

Con el corazón encogido, se volvió para entrar en el edificio.

- ¿Has terminado? - preguntó Tori, barrándole el paso.

Jade alzó la vista, temblando al oír la dureza en su voz.

- Tú has dicho lo que querías decir. Creo que las leyes de la cortesía me otorgan el derecho de réplica - Se apartó de la puerta y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con furia reprimida - Te abro las puertas porque es así como se trata a las damas, y tú, señorita West, eres una dama. Sé que yo no siempre me comporto educadamente, aunque Holly intentó inculcármelo.

Trina es una chica muy dulce, pero demasiado sentimental. Si por ella fuera, estaría recitando sonetos bajo tu ventana, como una adolescente. Así que vamos a dejar a mi hermana fuera de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Por lo que a ti respecta, si Holly te adoptó como me adoptó a mí, quiere decir que vio en ti algo muy especial. Ella tenía un modo muy particular de curar a la gente, gracias al amor. Por desgracia, en tu caso, igual que en el mío, probablemente llegó demasiado tarde.

Jade levantó la vista al oír esas últimas palabras. Habría querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió.

- Te he pedido que bailaras conmigo porque me apetecía estar contigo. Tienes una mente brillante y una personalidad encantadora. Si quieres otra directora, no me opondré, pero francamente, me decepcionas. No creía que fueras de las que se rinden ante la primera dificultad.

Y si piensas que hago cosas por lástima es que no me conoces. Soy una cabróna egoísta y egocéntrica que no suele darse cuenta de los problemas de la gente que lo rodea. ¡Maldito sea tu discurso, maldita sea tu baja autoestima y maldito sea el curso de especialización! - resopló, tratando de no perder la compostura - Tu virginidad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte y, desde luego, no es asunto mío. Sólo quería hacerte sonreír y...

Se calló y le acarició la barbilla. Luego le levantó la cara con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que Jade podía notar su aliento en la cara.

«Whisky escocés y licor de menta»

Las dos aspiraron, empapándose del aliento de la otra. Jade cerró los ojos y se humedeció el labio inferior, esperando.

- Facilis descensus Averni - susurró Tori y sus palabras agoreras y premonitorias golpearon a Jade en el alma - Qué fácil es descender al infierno.

Enderezando la espalda, le soltó la barbilla y se dirigió al taxi, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Jade abrió los ojos y vio que el coche se alejaba. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno espero que es alla gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el proximo.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001;)**


End file.
